Luv
by tamara72
Summary: Percy, Audrey, Kingsley and Luv, during DH and shortly after.
1. Dear Ron

_A/N: I love reading all kinds of fanfiction, and was reading some Percy stories and this idea hit me. It will be like most of my fics, drama with some light moments thrown in. Hope you enjoy._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 1 - Dear Ron

_October 1, 1997_

_Dear Ron, _

_If Kingsley is giving you this, then I am dead. You would think that would be a dreadfully weird thought if it wasn't for the fact that Penny was still alive less than twenty-four hours ago. My wife is dead. _

_I should clarify, Penny and I weren't married in the legal sense. You probably find it surprising that I would refer to her as my wife. I wanted to marry, but she wouldn't with all of the dangers surrounding Muggle-borns. So, we committed ourselves to each other one night in the Clearwaters' home. Only her parents and Oliver were present. Actually Stephen, Penny's dad, officiated the unofficial ceremony. Penny said it was the night Molly was conceived._

_Molly is the reason for this letter. Molly Penelope Weasley was born on August 1, 1996. Penny said that Molly saved my life, since she was the reason I wasn't at the Ministry that day Scrimgeour was killed. We were celebrating her birthday with Penny's parents not knowing that the world was completely falling apart around us. It is only a little more than two months later, and all I have left now is Molly. Molly has actually saved my life in more ways than that one. I don't know how I would be dealing with Penny's death right now without my precious little girl._

_I should explain that we named you Molly's godfather. You may ask why. The reason is that only you could understand what it was like to be the brother of Head Boy Bill, Quidditch Captain Charlie, The Twins and Baby Ginny. I am trusting that you would never allow her to feel forgotten or unwanted. She was wanted and loved by her mother and me very much._

_Penny and I have made arrangements for Molly. I have a vault at Gringotts and Kingsley will give you the key. We have put back as much as we could for her care and there are also other items in there we wish her to have. _

_Penny kept a journal for Molly to read when she is older and there are photo albums in there so she will at least know us through pictures and her mother's words. With the key will also be Penny's and my rings. I want you to give them to Molly when you feel that she is ready._

_Please let her know that she was her mother and my greatest achievement. Tell her that we loved her more than anything in this world._

_I am sorry that I was not the brother or son I should have been, but I am going to start making up for that very soon. It very well maybe the reason you received Molly and this letter._

_Love your brother, _

_Percy_

Percy looked over to the blanket on the floor of the Shacklebolts' living room where his fourteen-month-old daughter slept. He then folded up the letter and put in the envelope with the key and rings. He would give it to Kingsley as soon as he returned home.

Kingsley had told Percy that he could stay in his home as long as he needed. Kingsley's nineteen year old daughter had willingly agreed to care for Molly while they worked.

Tonight, when he presented his plan to Kingsley, he would need to make sure that his family would only be notified in the case of his death. He couldn't let them know what he would be doing. His mother would do everything in her power to stop him. He had to do this, for Penny, the Clearwaters, his parents and siblings and most of all for his daughter.

"Percy, I brought you some tea." Audrey Shacklebolt Bones said as she walked into the room with a tray in her hand. "Lee's broadcast should start soon."

"Thank you." Percy said as he took the tray from her and set it on the table.

Audrey turned on the wireless and tapped it with her wand, "Sirius."

"_Hello, all you listeners out there and welcome to the first broadcast of Potterwatch. I am River and I will be your host. I also want to welcome my fellow correspondents, Royal and Romulus." _

"_Thank you for having us." Responded the familiar soft voice. _

"Isn't that Remus?" Molly Weasley asked those of her family that was gathered around her. While Charlie was back in Romania, Ginny at school and Ron and Percy, Merlin knows where, she was grateful for those that were home that evening for the broadcast and dinner.

"Yeah." Fred replied.

"_First up," River began again, "We are recommending that all Muggle-borns go into hiding. The Muggle-born registry is merely a witch hunt, and will only result in a one way ticket to Azkaban. If we don't watch out the Half-Bloods will be next."_

"_Royal, I believe you have a report of the effects of the new Wizarding order?" River asked._

"_Yes, unfortunately, I have some sad news to report this evening that you will not see in The Chief Death Eater's propaganda. Yesterday there was a massive fire in a Muggle neighborhood in London. And of course, those lovely masked men were spotted at the scene. The fire claimed the lives of Muggle-born witch, Penelope Clearwater and her parents Dr. Stephen and Jean Clearwater." Royal reported._

"_Let us all observe a moment of silence for all the lives lost and for those who loved them." River said._

Fred exchanged a glance with George. It was obvious that neither of them knew if Percy was still dating Penny. Maybe Oliver would know, Fred thought. He would try to get a owl off to him tomorrow.

"_Thank you. Now on to the portion we would like to call Pals of Potter. Romulus, any word on the young man the papers are now calling Undesirable Number One?" River asked._

"_Yes, I am happy to report the whispers of the sighting of Harry along with his friends at our very own Ministry of Magic. Three persons polyjuiced to impersonate Ministry employees, Mafalda Hopkirk, Reginald Cattermole, and Albert Runcorn aided in the escape of several Muggle-borns as well as stole Alastor Moody's eye from Under Secretary Umbridge's door." Romulus stated._

"_Under old toad-face's nose, delightful." River stated. "What brought about the belief that these acts were performed by our favorite hero and his friends?"_

"_It was reported that patronuses associated to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were seen protecting the Muggle-borns from Dementors."_

"It was Harry that warned me the Ministry had me under surveillance. I also spoke with Reginald that day, and didn't even think that it could have been Ron." Arthur said.

"At least we know they are okay as of two days ago." Bill added.

"I just wish I knew where they are. I wish I knew where all my children are." Molly said.

"At least I see Percy every day at work." Arthur said. "It has to be his decision to come home." Molly just nodded sadly.

"_Thank you, Royal and Romulus for your insightful reports. We will try to report again as soon as possible. In the mean time, keep twiddling those dials. The next password will be Cedric. Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Goodnight."_ (A/N)

Audrey shut off the radio as soon as the broadcast was complete.

"I saw all three of them that day. My baby brother was standing right next to me and I didn't even realize it. Not like he would have spoken to me." Percy said.

"Don't lose heart. Like Lee said, we have to keep faith." Audrey said.

"I will. I am very grateful to you and your father for giving my daughter and me a roof over our heads." Percy said.

"Honestly, I am looking forward to taking care of Molly. She is the most precious little girl. It gets a bit lonely around here. My dad doesn't want me working until we can get rid of You Know Who. So I just study my medical books waiting until I can apply to medical school and become a healer." Audrey said.

"You are very open, considering I am just a stranger." Percy commented.

"I warn you now. I can be quite blunt as well. Especially if I'm angry." Audrey said.

"I'll remember that." Percy said. "Now I better get Sleeping Beauty up to bed." He bent down and with expertise lifted the little girl off of the blanket, cradling her in his arms. Yeah, she was worth everything he was going to commit to doing when Kingsley walked back through that door.

TBC

_A/N - The last few sentences were from Lee's sign off during the Potterwatch in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I figured Lee would sign off the same way, as most news anchors do. _


	2. Yesterday

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 2 - Yesterday

_2:00pm The Previous Day_

"So, Mr. Weasley, what are your plans for your date with my lovely granddaughter?" Dr. Clearwater asked jokingly.

"I thought we would have some fun at the park, then there is this diner that services ice cream in a dish with the cone on top like a clown. They use chocolate chips for the eyes, and a cherry for the nose." Percy said looking forward to his daddy/daughter date.

Growing up with six siblings, Percy had always enjoyed the quality time alone with either of his parents. Time that was hard to come by. He had told Penny when they first found out she was pregnant that he wanted to have one day a week when he would spend quality time with their child. He would do that with all of the children they would have, though neither of them wanted seven children. They had decided on two pregnancies. If they were blessed with twins, he would just hope that they were not as mischievous as Fred and George.

"Good, just have her home at a decent hour." Dr. Clearwater said as he watched Percy bends down to little Molly's level as she toddled into the family room her mother following behind her.

"Ready to have some funny with Daddy, Luv?" Percy asked his little girl.

She just squealed with delight and held her arms out to him to be picked up.

Rising he lifted her up and plopped a kiss on the top of her head.

"You two have fun." Penny said as she kissed her daughter's head then her husband's lips.

"I love you." Percy said against his wife's lips.

"Love you, too. Now begone with you. I'm gonna challenge my dear old dad to a game of real chess. He's a much better opponent than you any day." Penny said.

"When all this is over, I can't wait to see you play against my baby brother. He is going to wipe the floor with you." Percy said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

_5:00pm_

"Here is your desert, sir." The waitress said as she placed a clown ice cream cone on the table. Molly clapped with pure joy at the treat.

"Thank you." Percy said ginning at his daughter's glee.

Percy took the spoon and scooped a small helping for Molly and placed it in her mouth then took a large helping for himself.

"Well, don't you two look adorable?" Percy heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Oliver, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Picking up a cake and ice cream for my niece's birthday. My sister doesn't live too far from here." Oliver responded then bending down to Molly's level. "Hey, beautiful, you enjoying your date with Daddy?"

Molly nodded happily patting Oliver's face. "Ollie!" She squealed happy to see her friend.

"You look so much like your mum, except for that Weasley red hair." Oliver said turning his face to kiss the hand that was patting his cheek. Molly squealed again pulling her hand back.

Being Percy's closest friend and confidante, Oliver was very familiar to Molly. He was the only one outside of Penny's parents that knew of her existence.

Percy and Penny had been lucky that Penny's dad was a doctor, and her mother a nurse. They had been able to deliver Molly in Penny and Percy's room at the Clearwaters' home without involving any outside parties. Oliver had vowed to make sure that Molly was delivered safely to Ron should anything happen to Percy and Penny. Oliver would explain everything, and take Molly himself should his family reject her as Percy had mistakenly, in his hurt at his father's words after the promotion, rejected them.

"Wood, your food is ready." The voice over the speaker called out.

"Well, I better be going. Let's try to get together for lunch at the Leaky Caldron soon before I have to head back to Puddlemere." Oliver said. "Your treat." He added as he disappeared from view.

"Uncle Oliver thinks he is so funny." Percy stated to his daughter.

"Ollie funny." She laughed and he laughed with her. He loved the sound of his daughter's laughter.

_6:00pm_

Kingsley stood outside of the blazing building. The occupants had been found and laid undercover off to the side of the street. A neighbor identified them as Dr. and Mrs. Clearwater and their daughter Penelope. He knew Penelope's name from the list of Muggle-Born's being wanted by the New Wizarding Order.

He knew that the Clearwaters had been killed with the Killing Curse before the fire broke out. He had seen the traces of where the Death Eaters had been everywhere.

Kingsley had been doing research into the backgrounds of the Muggle-Borns in an effort to protect them. His plan was to start evacuating Muggle-Borns as soon as possible, but for the Clearwaters it was too late.

He believed he knew everything about Penelope Clearwater's life from before, during and after Hogwarts. He knew that she had been studying to be a healer, probably influenced by her parents own Muggle professions, as well as her time in the hospital wing during her sixth year at Hogwarts. He knew she had only one boyfriend during her time at Hogwarts, and that was the part that worried him now.

He had been surprised to see the diamond ring and wedding band on her hand. Rings he now held in his hands. Now he was waiting to see if his guess as to her spouse was correct.

He stood back in the shadows watching the Muggle officials handle the situation when he saw a familiar red headed man with a toddler in his arms approach the scene. The toddler was a bigger surprise, but seeing Percy Weasley there was not considering the rings in Kingsley's hand.

Quickly he moved out of the shadows and approached the young man.

"Mr. Weasley." He said quietly stopping the young man before he could be seen by others.

"Auror Shacklebolt." His eyes were wide with fright.

"I'm sorry, Percy. Penny is dead." Kinglsey said.

"No." Percy said as he clung to the child in his arms, who sensing her father's distress began to cry herself.

Thinking quickly, Kingsley cast a muffliato charm around them.

"Percy, let me take you to your family." Kinglsey said.

"No. No one can find out about my daughter. If the Death Eaters learn that a child survived or that I shared the same sympathetic ties of my family, they would hunt and kill her." Percy said.

"Your family would help protect her." Kingsley said.

"My family is the biggest blood traitors there are. They would make her more of a target. Honest, I love my family, but my daughter is my priority." Percy said looking Kinglsey directly in the eye.

"I completely understand. Come home with me then. I have plenty of room, and my daughter can help you care for yours." Kingsley said.

"You have a daughter?" Percy asked. He was sure he would have heard of this before now.

"Yes, so I can completely understand your need to protect your own." He replied.

Percy nodded his head in agreement, then took a hold of Kingsley arm, allowed him side-long apparate them to Kingsley's home.

TBC


	3. Audrey

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 3 - Audrey

Audrey Shacklebolt Bones was sitting quietly in the living room of the house she shared with her father when she heard the popping sounds. She rose quickly as she heard what appeared to be a baby crying. She was shocked when she saw her father usher in a very distraught Percy Weasley who was holding tightly to a scared, sobbing toddler.

"Audrey, we are going to be having some guests for a while. Could you put on a pot of tea? I believe Mr. Weasley could use it." Her father requested.

She rushed into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. When she returned a few minutes later with a tray of cookies and some pumpkin juice for the child, she saw that her father had gotten Percy to settle down into an old rocking chair of her mother's and Percy, though he still seemed a bit dazed, was rocking the child in his arms.

"Percy, this is my daughter, Audrey." Her father said.

Percy looked up at her appraisingly as she sat the cup of tea on the table beside him. Audrey appeared to be tall, but not quite as tall as Percy. She was slender and her skin tone was a little lighter than her father's. Her straight coal black hair was tied back in a plait. Percy guessed it was just a little past her shoulder in length. "You look familiar, but I don't recall a Shacklebolt at Hogwarts." He said.

"My full name is Audrey Shacklebolt Bones. My mother, Amelia Bones, and my father never legally married. So I have my mother's last name. My father says it is because when I do marry someday, I will still retain the Shacklebolt name." Audrey began to explain, "I was in Ravenclaw, in Fred and George's year. I didn't have a knack for mischief, so I doubt you would have noticed me."

"Penny was in Ravenclaw." Percy said looking back down to his daughter who had worn herself out with her tears, and had fallen asleep.

"Yes, I remember her. She was Head Girl when you were Head Boy." Audrey stated, and Percy just nodded staring off into space.

"Audrey, Penny and her parents were killed tonight by Death Eaters." Kingsley said.

"Oh Sweet Merlin." Audrey gasped sinking down on the sofa, "Percy, I am so very sorry."

"Her rings. We have to retrieve her rings." Percy said as if the thought just occurred to him, a note of panic in his voice.

"I have them." Kingsley said as he held out his hand and placed the rings into Percy's, "It is how I knew to wait for you. Seeing you arrive was not a surprise, but that little beauty of yours was."

"Only Oliver Wood knows about her. I haven't spoken to my family in a couple years." Percy said.

"Maybe you should start with the day you received the promotion." Kinglsey said.

"I was so excited when I came home from work that day. With the Crouch mess, I thought surely I would be fired. I wanted so much for my dad to be proud of me, and when he wasn't, I said things I shouldn't have said, and didn't mean. I went directly to Penny. We had been together since our school days, and even though we were both busy, we still kept our relationship alive. I got a flat, but spent most of my time with the Clearwaters."

"The flat was mostly to protect you and Penny?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, especially after Molly was conceived." Percy began before Kingsley interrupted.

"Molly?"

"Yes, Molly Penelope Weasley. No one could know about her considering my family's ties to the Order and Penny being a Muggle-Born. We weren't legally married either. I wanted to, but Penny was scared. We performed the ceremony ourselves one night, with only her parents and Oliver present, just a simple ceremony of us declaring our love and commitment." Percy now had tears rolling down his face. "Dr. Clearwater delivered her, and we had arranged to have the paper work filled out in a small town in the United States. Oliver Wood arranged it all when he was there for a match."

"Very smart thinking on both of your parts." Kingsley stated.

"They were both the top students in their classes at Hogwarts. Word had it that they got twelve NEWTs each." Audrey said.

"Yes, we did." Percy said wistfully remember how competitive his Penny was.

"We will need to contact Oliver first thing tomorrow." Kinglsey said.

"He is at his sister's home in London. I ran into him earlier today." Percy admitted.

"Good, I will contact him and meet with him tomorrow." Kingsley said. "I will try to bring him here so that he can see that you and your daughter are safe."

"Thank you."

"Percy, I would like for you and your daughter to stay with us until we are able to defeat the Dark Lord." Kingsley said.

"I couldn't impose." Percy said.

"It would be no imposition." Audrey said, "Because of all that has occurred, I have put off continuing my education. It would be nice having someone other then my father around. I'm sure you will want to be heading back to work, and I would be available to watch over your daughter."

"We have plenty of room. There is an extra bedroom with a rather large walk-in closet. We can convert the closet to a nursery for your daughter with ease. We will keep the lease on your flat up, and you will apparated directly to your flat then floo to work each day." Kingsley said.

"I am very good at blending in with Muggles." Audrey confessed, "I can hurry to a store to get some supplies for Molly for at least the next couple days. Then you can make a list and we will get the remainder of the items. I will head up to the guest room to transfigure another piece of furniture into a crib." And she headed out of the room.

"I will get a pen and paper and we can come up with a shopping list for tonight. If we leave it up to my daughter's discretion, well, she tends to go a little over board. But she is very good at handling and comforting people." Kingsley admitted.

"From what I've heard and experienced tonight, she gets it honestly." Percy said.

"Thank you." Kingsley said as he grabbed the items he was looking for and sat on the sofa to make the list.

TBC


	4. Percy's Plan

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 4 - Percy's Plan

When Kingsley arrived home from the radio broadcast, Percy was sitting on the sofa concentrating on the pad of paper he held in his hands. He looked exhausted and Kingsley knew that he didn't get much sleep the night before. He had refused to take a dreamless drought in fear that he would not hear Molly if she were to wake up in the night.

"Where are the girls?" Kingsley asked.

"Molly is down for the night, and Audrey said she was going to run to the store to restock on food and get the rest of the items we need for Luv. I asked her if she could pick up a few toys as well as the clothing for Luv. I gave her a list of some of her favorite Muggle toys and books. Luv enjoys being read to, and looking at picture books. We thought the broadcast went well." Percy replied.

"Thanks. How long did Oliver stay?"

"He left shortly after you to make arrangements to the funeral. They have no other family, so he said he would handle it. Thank you for bringing him here." They heard the tea kettle whistle, and with a flick of his wand, Percy summoned the kettle and two mugs.

"Thank you for the tea." Kinglsey said as he poured a mug for himself.

Percy just shrugged in response. They both knew that this was a skill he had learned from his mother.

"Oliver is setting up the funeral for tomorrow. Audrey has already agreed to watch Molly for the time I am away. Oliver is also going to try to see if anything can be salvaged at the Clearwaters' home and we will meet in a couple days for lunch so he can give me an update before he returns to Puddlemere." Percy informed him.

"That sounds like you have everything under control." Kingsley said impressed with Percy's organizational skills.

"Kingsley, I have an idea, but I want you to hear me out before we discuss it." Percy said.

Kingsley relaxed back into his favorite chair waiting to hear the young man out. He just nodded for Percy to continue.

"I would like to act as a spy for you inside the Ministry. I work more directly with Minister Thickness than you or my father, and let's face it, no one would expect it of Perfect Prefect Percy." Percy said.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, but I have a few conditions. First, no one else in the Order can know where you have obtained your information especially my family. My mum would worry ten times more about me if she knew what I was doing." Percy said. "And we can't have my dad slipping up at work. He is being watched very closely."

"Okay, I will agree to that. We can discuss everything we need to here. I imagine you are fair with Occlemency considering the secrets you have been keeping the past few years."

"Yes, I am." Percy stated.

"Your other conditions?" Kingsley asked.

"Penny and I decided that my brother, Ronald, would be our daughter's godfather. Oliver knows this as well and has already made this promise, but I need you to promise that if anything should happen to me that my daughter along with this letter is delivered to my brother. I have written it all down in this letter. Inside are also a key to my Gringott's vault and my and Penny's wedding rings. If for some reason Ron can't or won't raise my daughter, she is to go to Oliver." Percy stated handing the envelope to Kingsley.

"You know your parents would be more than willing to take your daughter in." Kingsley said.

"I know, but my parents have already raised seven children. I don't want to burden them more than I have to. Oliver will make sure that my family has as much contact with Molly as they would like." Percy said.

Kingsley nodded and said, "I understand. We will place the envelope in this drawer and also inform Audrey about it."

"Thank you." Percy said. "So what would you like to know?"

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

_OW, _

_Have you heard about PC? Are you still in contact with Big Headed Boy? Do you know if he was still dating PC? _

_FW_

_FW, _

_Question one, yes. Question two, yes. We have lunch when I am in town. Question three, no._

_OW_

Oliver read over his response one last time before sending the owl on its way. He hated lying to Percy's family, but he knew that Molly's safety was much more important. Anyway, was it a lie if they considered themselves as married, not dating?

TBC


	5. The Funeral

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 5 - The Funeral

"From all reports that seems to be Minister Thickness's daily routine. I firmly believe that he is under the imperious curse, working with him as long as I have, these are not the habits I associate with him." Kingsley reported to the Order members assembled at Shell Cottage.

"I agree." Tonks added having worked with Thickness when she was still a member of the Auror Department.

"So, it is true that Arthur is being watched." Molly said sounding very worried.

"Yes. I had it confirmed." Kingsley said.

"How were you able to get all of this new detailed information?" Bill asked.

"Disregarding the Sirius Black case, I am very good at my job." Kingsley's statement left no room for argument.

"Does anyone know any more about what happened to the Clearwaters?" Fred asked.

"They were definitely killed by the Killing Curse. Death Eaters were spotted on the scene when some of the Aurors arrived. Yaxely didn't seem too happy that we interfered with a 'Muggle accident.' The funeral is being arranged by a family friend. I believe it is to occur this afternoon." Kingsley stated.

"Miss Clearwater was a very bright young woman." Remus stated, Minerva nodding her head in agreement.

"We never had the chance to meet her." Molly said.

"I got to know her better when she was dating Percy. They dated their last two years of Hogwarts. Other then Oliver Woods, she is the only person I ever saw Percy truly laughing with." Minerva stated, "That made her special in my books."

"'Ow do you mean?" Fleur asked only knowing Percy from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Neither Oliver nor Penny ever laughed at Percy expense. His goals and dreams weren't a joke to them. He was never a joke to them, and the same was true for Percy's feeling for them. I honestly thought Percy would marry Penny right out of school, though I believe she was studying to be a healer so they may have wanted to wait until she was settled in her own career." Minerva replied.

"Let's get back to business. There is nothing we can do about the Clearwaters now." Kingsley said.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"You think you can make it through this?" Oliver asked Percy.

"I have to for not only my sake, but Luv's." Percy responded relieved to have Oliver with him.

"Well let's introduce you to the funeral director and the minister." Oliver led the way in.

After the introductions, Percy and Oliver took a seat in the front pew. People were starting to file in.

Percy's shoulders stiffened when he heard a familiar voice say, "We can all fit into that row."

"Mum." Percy whispered so only Oliver could hear.

Oliver turned to see Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur Weasley file into a pew.

"Yep, they're here." Oliver said.

"They stick out, don't they?" Percy asked not turning from his seat.

"Bill and Fleur blend in very nicely, but Fred and George…" Oliver told him.

"Why are they here?"

"To pay their respects, I guess."

"It's not like they were interested in knowing her when she was alive." Percy commented.

"Just stay calm and be polite. They do love you, or they wouldn't have come."

"I know. I'm just glad I left Luv with Audrey."

Oliver just nodded in response.

Soon enough the service was on its way. The minister said some very kind words about Dr. and Mrs. Clearwater. Percy had given Oliver a list of their accomplishments and a few stories about them. Then he introduced Oliver to talk about Penny.

"Thank you, sir." Oliver began, "I met Penny at the age of eleven when we began a private school in Scotland. I didn't get to know her very well until we were fifteen and she began dating my best friend, Percy. Penny was kind, loving, intelligent, competitive and compassionate, but to be honest she could also be a real witch sometimes."

Percy bit back a laugh at Oliver's honesty.

"Penny wanted to be a Healer. She wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps. She loved making people feel better and she was very good at it. Penny would have succeeded. There is no doubt in my mind about that. And also when Penny cared about you, when she loved you, she would become fiercely protective if anyone would choose to hurt you. Those that she loved, her friends, were the luckiest individuals in the world. We will miss her."

Oliver left the podium and sat back down next to Percy.

When the service was completed, Oliver and Percy stood together as the other mourners passed by them. Percy stiffened again when his family approached.

"That was a very nice eulogy, Oliver." His father said.

"Thank you."

"Thought you said they weren't dating any more." Fred commented.

"Doesn't mean they weren't still friends." Oliver replied.

"How are you doing, Percy?" His mother asked.

"Very well, Mother." Percy responded keeping his distance.

"I'm sorry we never got a chance to meet Penny. She sounded like a lovely young lady."

Percy just nodded in response. He didn't want to make a scene.

"Thank you all for coming." Percy said then turned to Oliver, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes." Oliver responded.

Percy nodded then said, "Miss Delacor, it was nice seeing you again."

"It is Weasley now." Bill said heat rising in his face, "But you didn't show up for my wedding to know that."

"I wasn't going to crash your wedding, Bill. I know where I'm not welcome." Percy said then pushed Oliver ahead of him toward the exit. Then turning back, his anger intensified by his grief, "And, I did introduce you to Penny, but you were to busy fussing over the famous Harry Potter to care. I had asked if she could visit, but it was never the right time. There was no extra room unless it was Harry or Hermione there to visit." Percy turned back around and huffed out of the room.

"Biggest git I ever met." Fred grumbled.

"Did he really introduce Penny to us one time?" Molly asked ignoring Fred.

"It seems he may have brought a girl over to meet us when we picked up the kids from the train after Ginny's first year." Arthur said.

"And, what did he mean about crashing the wedding? He was on the invitation list." Molly asked.

"No idea." George stated. There is no way either Fred or him would willingly admit that it never got sent. Seeing their mother's heartbreak now, they both felt a little guilty. Their father and brother were watching them with suspicion.

"Am I ever going to get all my children back home again?" Molly asked tears running down her face.

Arthur just hugged her to him. Did they really take so little notice of what Percy wanted? He asked himself.

TBC


	6. Night

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 6 - Night

The evening of the funeral, Percy sat in the living room with Kingsley and Audrey, while he rocked his daughter to sleep in the old rocker. Kinglsey was working on some of his paperwork, which he didn't seem to enjoy and Audrey was reading a book by the Muggle author Jane Austin.

He and Oliver had apparated to his flat directly after the funeral so that Percy could release his excess energy from the confrontation with his family. He didn't want his daughter seeing him in the agitated state the days events had caused.

When they arrived back to the Shacklebolts' home, Percy had taken Molly and sat in the rocker reading one of the Dr. Seuss books that Audrey had picked up at a Muggle book store. Oliver sat in the kitchen with Audrey and Kingsley, explaining the events that occurred at the funeral.

Oliver had stayed for dinner which delighted Molly, and relieved Percy. He was not up for much conversation, and Oliver was a talker, especially on the subject of Quidditch. Which to their luck, Audrey and Kingsley were fond of the sport as well.

After dinner and making plans with Percy to meet for lunch before he was to head back to Puddlemere, Oliver headed back to his sister's home.

Seeing that his daughter was fast asleep and feeling exhausted himself, Percy rose from the rocker. "I think we are going to turn in for the night."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Audrey has promised French toast for breakfast." Kingsley said looking up from his paperwork.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in the morning." Percy said and headed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Once they heard Percy's bedroom door closed, Audrey looked over to her father, "How are we going to help them?"

"Unfortunately, Molly is so young. She will have no recollection of her mother. Percy and in extension Oliver will be the only way for Molly to know anything about Penny." Her father said.

"And, Percy?"

"It is going to take him some time. Having Molly to care for, may help him. It helped me that I had you. I also think that living with us will be a help. We understand what it is to lose someone who means the world to you. He also will have adult company to talk to. He won't be able to close himself off from others. I just wish that he could reconcile with the rest of his family. Unfortunately, it helps that he is on the outs with them while he is undercover, and this is also a much better way to protect Molly." Her father responded.

"What do you think of his family showing up at the funeral?"

"Not surprising that Molly and Arthur attended the service. Molly probably talked the twins, Bill and Fleur into attending. I think he could have handled it if it was just his parents, but Bill isn't too happy that Percy missed his wedding. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the invitation was intentionally lost in the post. And the twins, well . . . "

"I understand about the Weasley twins. I did spend seven years at Hogwarts with them." Audrey responded.

"Don't get me wrong. They all love him. They are just upset that Percy didn't believe Dumbledore or Harry on blind faith. That he spoke his own mind and stood up against them. Do I think that he totally believed the Ministry line? No, but the fact that he was so happy with his promotion, and his parents reaction was not supportive, things probably got out of hand." Kingsley said. "Do you mind having them here?"

"Not at all. Percy is intelligent and well read. He is easy to talk to. And I liked having Molly's company today. I think it will be good for me to not spend so much time alone here." Audrey said.

"I'm glad."

"Penny! No, Penny! Come back!" They heard the screams from upstairs. They both rushed up to Percy's room.

When they opened the door, they saw Percy tossing and turning in his bed as he screamed. Molly, awoken by her father, was screaming as well.

"Audrey, get Molly." Kingsley ordered as he approached Percy's bed.

Audrey lifted Molly out of the crib and started pacing with her in and out of the room.

"Percy." Kingsley said as he tried to wake him. "Percy." He shook him.

Percy woke startled seeing Kingsley sitting on the edge of his bed. Remembering his dream, he let out a sob.

Kingsley instinctively pulled Percy to him and hugged him as Percy body was racked with sobs.

"Penny." Percy sobbed.

Kinglsey just held Percy and rocked him as he had done so many times for his daughter after her mother's death. He knew exactly what it felt like to lose his love to those horrid Death Eaters. He was waiting for the day that they would make them all pay for their crimes.

That day would come.

TBC


	7. Back to Work

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 7 - Back to Work

Percy stepped out of the Floo in the Ministry of Magic on his first day at work as a spy for Kingsley. He was tired, but hoped it didn't show. Last night after the nightmare, he couldn't go back to sleep. Every time he close his eyes, he saw Penny burning alive. Kingsley had reassured him that she had been killed before the fire, but he was still having a hard time getting the thought out of his mind.

Once Audrey had gotten Molly to calm down and back to sleep. Percy just spent the rest of the night watching his daughter sleep. No matter what, he had to keep her safe. So this morning he called up every ounce of his Gryffindor courage and started on his new life as a spy for Kingsley and the Order.

He walked purposefully to the lifts, with his brief case in hand, ever the over enthusiastic assistant to the Minister. He was standing quietly in the lift when he saw first Kingsley then his father step on the lift. Kingsley was standing behind him, while his father stood stiffly next to him.

As he road the lift with the eight others he listened as the operator voice announced each floor.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Sports and Games." No one exited.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transportation." One exited and one entered.

"Level five, Department of Magical Cooperation." Three exited.

"Level four, Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." One entered.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." Two exited.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." First his father quietly left, but not before glancing at Percy as if wanted to say something then deciding against it. He was followed by two others, then Kingsley, who squeezed Percy's shoulder reassuringly before exiting.

The doors closed leaving Percy alone in the elevator.

"Level one, Minister of Magic's office." Percy taking a deep breath exited the lift.

"Oh, good Mr. Weasley you are here." Dolores Umbridge said as he entered his cubicle.

"Yes, how can I help you Madame Under Secretary?" Percy asked in his best kiss up attitude.

"I have the list of person's whose status needs to be update on the Muggle-born lists. The persons marked for reward, that information needs to be included in a memo to Mr. Yaxley. Warrants need to be put out for their capture." She informed him handing him sheet of paper.

He sat down at his desk, pulling out parchment and quill he began the memo to Yaxley first.

_From the Office of Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic_

_via Percival Ignatius Weasley_

_Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic_

_Mr. Yaxley;_

_The following is a list of supposed Muggle-born witches and wizards who are wanted for questioning be the Ministry. After each name will list the reward for the capture of said individual. _

_Cattermole, Mary Elizabeth 100 Galleons_

_Cresswell, Dirk 100 Galleons_

_Granger, Hermione 500 Galleons_

_Thomas, Dean 100 Galleons_

_Tonks, Ted 100 Galleons_

_Please have warrants and all applicable documents filed and the information released to the appropriate news media sources as soon as possible._

_Sincerely, _

_Percival I. Weasley_

_Junior Assistant, _

_Ministry of Magic_

Such a high price on Hermione's head, Percy thought. He hoped that the trio was really watching their backs.

He folded the memo and sent it on its way. Next, he pulled out the Muggle-born listed to be updated. First he updated the missing, posting the rewards being asked. Next he moved on to those that had been sent to Azkaban. The list he would receive the next day would be much longer, he knew.

Kent, Tony

Merris, Jordan

Willoughby, Alana.

When he was done with that, there was one name under the deceased column.

Clearwater, Penelope

As he wrote the dreaded words next to Penny's name, he took in a shaky breath. He could get through this. He just had to clear his mind and concentrate on whatever task is given him that day, and take in as much information about all that surrounded him to help Kingsley as much as possible.

Clearing his mind, he put away the parchment and started on his daily routine. It was going to be a long day.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

When Kingsley saw that Yaxley had headed off to a meeting, he decided that it would be the proper time to drop in on Arthur. He had saw the question in Arthur's eyes when he turned to look at Percy this morning, even though he didn't ask it.

"Kingsley, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Arthur asked.

"Curiosity, really. If I'm butting in, tell me to take a leap, but I saw the way you looked at your son this morning on the lift." Kingsley said taking the seat opposite Arthur.

Kingsley knew that his demeanor made him easily approachable and that people would want to confided in him. It had made his job easier on several occasions. Not that when needed, he couldn't scare the crap out of anyone either.

Luckily for him, Arthur sighed. Kingsley knew that he wanted to talk. Kingsley quickly cast a charm to prevent eaves droppers.

"Molly decided that we should all go to the funeral of the Clearwaters yesterday, so we did, including Bill, Fleur, Fred and George. It was a very nice service, and Oliver Wood spoke some very nice things about Penelope." Arthur began.

Kingsley just nodded for him to continue. Casually listening, not revealing he already knew this.

"Afterwards we made the mistake of trying to give our condolences to Oliver and Percy. And, well, it all just blew up in our faces. Percy is so angry, and I got the impression that he really loved that girl. Molly made the comment that we were sorry we never had the chance to meet her, but Percy blew up and said that we did." Arthur said.

"And you don't remember meeting someone you son loved, that is what is bothering you?" Kingsley asked.

"We racked our brains last night, and it had to have been the year of the basilisk. When the kids got off the train we were just so caught up with Ginny. Then of course Ron and Harry for rescuing her, and Hermione had been petrified by the monster." Arthur said.

"Wasn't Miss Clearwater one of the first students to be petrified?" Kingsley asked.

"Bloody hell, I forgot about that. Please, don't mention it to Molly, she already feels guilty enough that we overlooked someone so obviously important to Percy." Arthur said with a sad sigh. "Bill had always had so many different girlfriends that we probably didn't pay much heed. I should know by now know that they would be different as night and day when it came to dating. Percy would have never introduced her to us unless she was very important to him."

"On the lift?" Kingsley asked.

"I wanted to apologize, but there is already so much anger and hurt feeling between us that I don't know how or if he will accept it. I want my son back so much, but the protective part of me is relieved that he isn't directly involved in this whole mess as the rest of my family is. And now that he has lost someone that he may have loved, I don't think I can get through to him." Arthur said.

"Arthur, I am going to confide something to you that not many others know." Kinglsey said and then took a slow breath before he spoke again, "Until her death, I had been in a committed relationship with Amelia Bones for over twenty years." Arthur looked shocked by that admission. "I was very angry when and how she died. The first few months were very tough. I just kept as busy as I could. I eventually healed with the help of my family. Don't get me wrong, I still miss her everyday, but I am no longer surrounded by grief as I once was."

"My advice, tell Percy in no uncertain terms that you love him and always will, but don't push. Make sure he knows that when he is ready to come home or just talk to you or Molly that he will be welcome anytime. When he is ready to do that, then make sure to protect him from teasing, harasing and what not from his siblings until you are sure he can handle it. Don't let him fool you. When you loose someone you love that much, you remain fragile for a while." Kingsley finished. He was realizing that he was becoming very protect of Percy very fast.

"Thank you, Kingsley. I will talk to Molly and we will head your advise. I will also talk to Percy as soon as I can get him free." Arthur said.

Kingsley nodded and let down the charm. "I better get back to my office before I am missed."

"Thank you." Arthur repeated as Kingsley left his office.

TBC


	8. Woody

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 8 - Woody

"Sorry, I'm late." Percy said as he sat down at the table across from Oliver at the Leaky Caldron. Oliver would be leaving for Puddlemere later that day, and this would be the last time they could talk face to face until about Christmas.

"No problem, luckily you are a creature of habit, so I went ahead and ordered for you." Oliver said gesturing to the food in front of them.

"Thanks." Percy said sipping the butter beer that had been placed in front of him.

"What held you up?"

"I got corned on a lift by my dad. He wanted me to know that he was sorry for Penny's death and that they never took the opportunity to get to know her better. That he and Mum love me, and would be willing to listen anytime that I need to talk. That they wouldn't push me, but willingly welcome me when I am ready to approach them." Percy said.

"What do you think about that?" Oliver asked.

"If I talked to them right now, I'd end up saying things I'd later regret. What would we talk about? Neither of them has ever lost to love of their life, nor faced raising a fifteen-month little girl all on their own. Hell, I don't think my father has really talked to me one on one since I was eleven." Patrick sighed frustrated.

"Did you believe him?" Oliver asked.

Percy studied his drink for a moment. "Yes, I do. I just can't right now. What I'm doing at the Ministry and protecting Luv are too important to risk anything that will screw it up." Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "How did it go at the house?"

Honoring the change of subject Oliver replied. "There wasn't much to salvage. The fire did a lot of damage. The lock box was still in tact. I dropped off what I did salvage at your flat this morning. I also left a couple of presents for you and Luv."

"A couple?" Percy asked.

"Well, Luv's portion may be bigger than that." Oliver replied and they both smiled. Oliver liked spoiling Molly, and brought her a present all most every time he visited.

"Wood, good you're still around." They heard one of the Weasley twins say as they approached their table.

"I'm heading back tonight." Oliver responded.

"Why don't you join us . . . " Fred said both twins turned facing Oliver their backs to Percy.

"And we can tell you some of our ideas . . . " George continued.

"For products for the ultimate Quidditch fan." Fred finished.

"Seeing as you have no other pressing arrangements." George said.

"No thank you. I am having lunch with a real friend." Oliver said and turned his attention back to Percy.

"Your loss." Fred said. "Wood, I have to wonder about your choice in friends."

"I'm not one to throw away a friendship or family over something as ridiculous as a job promotion." Oliver said angrily. "Now if you will excuse us." Oliver turned his attention to the plate in front of him. "So, Percy, how have you and Luv been getting along?"

Following Oliver's line of thinking, Percy said. "Well, we had a very peaceful night last night." He was relieved when his brothers just walked away.

"Gits." Oliver muttered.

"I don't think they share my father's view on my coming home." Percy said.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

Audrey turned the burner under the stew off, and placed the lid on top of the pot. Then she carried the pot to the oven to keep warm until Percy arrived from work. Her father had Order work that would keep him away from home for most of the night. She was relieved that for once since her mother died, she wouldn't be spending the night alone in this house.

Molly was sitting in her high chair with a book Audrey had picked up with different textures. Molly loved turning the page to feel the new texture. She seemed to especially love the soft textures.

"Molly, do you want to go play with the blocks until Daddy comes home?" Audrey asked.

"Yes." Molly responded.

Audrey lifted her out of the high chair and carried her to the living room. She set her down in front of the blocks and sitting on the floor across from her, they began to stack the blocks until they fell down, or Molly knocked the down. Molly laughing every time the blocks fell to the floor. She was so content on playing with Molly that she didn't hear Percy enter the house until he spoke.

"You two are making an awful lot of noise." He said as he set down on the floor between them, setting the bags he was carrying beside him.

"Daddy." Molly said with delight and immediately came over to hug and kiss him before settling herself in his lap.

"What do you have in the bags?" Audrey asked.

"Some are what Oliver could salvage from the house. But these two," He said pulling them in front of him, "are gifts from Uncle Oliver to Luv and Daddy."

Molly's eyes lit up.

"Should we see what is in them?" He asked her.

"Yes."

Percy dumped the contents on the sacks on the floor. There were two wrapped packages for him, five for Molly and one to the both of them.

"Oliver likes to go all out." Audrey commented.

"Yes, he does. Which one should we open first?" He asked Molly.

"Daddy's."

"Okay." He pulled over his two packages and together they opened a Puddlemere United jumper and two pairs of blue jeans.

Then he pulled over Molly's gifts starting with the four smaller packages which contained four new outfits, including a Puddlemere United jumper that matched Percy's.

"You two will look so cute in your matching jumpers." Audrey said and laughed when Percy rolled his eyes at her.

He then pulled over Molly's bigger package and let her tear into it. Molly pulled out a teddy bear with a Puddlemere United jersey on. On the back was 'WOOD'. Attached to the arm was a note from Oliver.

_Luv, _

_This is Woody and he needs a good home and lots of love. I know that you are the girl for the job._

_Love, _

_Uncle Oliver_

"Woody." Molly said delightedly and hugged the bear tightly.

"I think he is going to get a lot of love." Audrey said.

"I think you are right." Percy replied. "Luv, we have one more gift." He pulled the box over. There was a card attached, so he opened it, while Molly who still had a hold of Woody ripped at the paper with one hand.

_Percy and Luv, _

_I wasn't able to save any of the pictures at the house, and I don't know what all you have saved in the vault. I had duplicates made of all of mine for you. _

_Love, _

_Oliver_

Percy's eyes glazed over seeing the couple dozen photographs in the box.

"I can get you some frames to put some up in your room if you would like." Audrey said noticing that over half of the pictures were Muggle pictures. Which made sense considering Penny's parents were Muggles.

"Thanks, I would like that. I want Molly to be able to recognize her mother and grandparents, if only from pictures." Percy responded skimming through the pictures.

"Well dinner is ready and the table is set. You ready to eat?" She asked Percy.

"Yeah, thanks." Percy said. "Come on, Luv, dinner time." Percy lifted her up, Molly never letting go of Woody.

"I think Woody is going to be her constant companion as well." Audrey said as she led the way to the kitchen table.

TBC


	9. Aniversary

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 9 - Anniversary

Percy stepped out of the floo and into his flat. He had made a habit of changing out of his work clothing and into more comfortable jumper and jeans at the flat before heading to the Shacklebolt's home. It also gave him a chance to unwind before he had to care for his daughter. He wanted to shield her from the world beyond the Shacklebolt's home as much as possible.

Today had been an especially hard day. The work load was rather heavy and it was halfway through the day before he realized the date. Then he spent the rest of the day working hard as he could to forget it.

Two years, only a short two years ago today he committed his life to Penny, and now she was gone. He thought of last year, when her parents had bullied them into going out for a nice dinner while they watched Molly for the night. He had obtained some Muggle money, and taken her to a upscale restaurant and a hotel for the night. When they arrived home the next day, even though they enjoyed their evening away, they couldn't wait too see Molly. They had both sworn she had grown in the few hours they were away.

Percy had just hung his robes in the area of his closet to be cleaned, when he heard a knock at the door.

Wand in hand, he headed for the door. "Who is it?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror." The familiar voice from the other side of the door replied.

"What's your daughter's name?" Having been taught the proper way to answer the door by Kingsley himself.

"Audrey." He replied.

Percy opened the door. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Percy asked.

"No, I just figured you realized what today is, and could use some of this." Kingsley said pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey. "And before you worry about Molly, Audrey knows that we may be home late She is going to have Molly sleep in her room, so we don't wake them when we get home."

"I don't know if its such a good idea." Percy said.

"Probably not, but it may help. Do you have glasses?" Kinglsey asked.

"Percy walked over to the cabinet and took out two shot glasses setting them on the coffee table. They each took a chair and Kingsley poured the drinks. They each took a glass and drank it down.

"I first met Amelia right after I got out of Auror training. She was young, beautiful, intelligent, independent and ambitious. I fell in love on sight. She didn't want to get married ever, part of the independent thing. She wasn't going to let anyone push her into the role of the classic housewife. She wanted to work her way up to Minister of Magic." Kingsley said pouring them each another shot.

"We found out she was pregnant shortly after her brother Edgar and his family were killed by Death Eaters." Kingsley continued. "She became hell-bent on protecting our child at all cost. Since we really didn't socialize together, outside of her family, it was easy for her to keep that pure business exterior that she worked so hard to create. We kept separate households, though we rarely spent a night apart. As much as I loved her, I hated it at times that she wouldn't allow us to be the family I so wanted us to be."

"I wanted to get married, but Penny was scared of what would happen to me because of her being a Muggle-born that is why we had the commitment ceremony. She did that to appease me. She was so beautiful that day. She wore her mother's wedding gown, with flowers in her hair. Tears fell down her face all through the ceremony. She never looked more beautiful." Percy confided accepting another shot.

"The day Audrey was born that was the best day of my life and the scariest." Kingsley said.

Percy nodded in agreement, "I didn't understand how I could fall in love with someone I just met, but then Dr. Clearwater placed Molly in my arms. I took my breath away. I started calling her Luv right away because she was just that love." Percy said.

"Amelia wanted to get back to work as soon as possible, but I was more than happy to get up in the night with Audrey. The Dark Lord was very active, no one seemed to be safe." Kingsley remembered downing another shot.

"I remember when my uncles were killed, Mum couldn't get out of bed for a week. She was pregnant for Ginny, and Dad was afraid she would lose the baby in her grief. Bill and Charlie were put in charge of the rest of us while Dad worked. Bill cooked meals, and I helped him clean as much as possible. Charlie was in charge of keeping the twins out of mischief. I watched after Ron, he was only one so it wasn't too hard. I couldn't change him or really carry him around much, but I could read to him, rock him and play with him. I kept him entertained. Bill handled the heavier work." Percy recalled. "Ginny came early. Should have come in September. If she had, she would never have had that awful experience in the Chamber of Secrets." Percy remarked.

"From what I know of your little sister, she would have hated having to wait two years after Ron left for school, instead of one just because of a few days." Kingsley commented.

"Yep, you are right about that." Percy agreed starting to feel the effects of the fire whiskey.

"I had been on an Order mission the night Amelia was killed. I didn't find out until Fudge announced the news to the Auror squad the next day. I was lucky that her brother Edward had waited to get Audrey and Susan until I was home. You want to be strong for your child, brave. They are your responsibility and you have to take care of them first. The first few months, Audrey would wake up screaming in the night. She had read the newspaper accounts of the incident, and had pictured the incident so visually in her head that she couldn't get it out." Kingsley said. "A quality she gets from me, it helps me be a good Auror, because I can stay detached. But Audrey was seventeen, and the victim was her mother. The woman she admired most in this world."

"It has to help knowing that Audrey had all those years with her. That her knowledge of her mother isn't limited to your memories. How do I explain to Molly why her Mummy is dead? How do I make her understand, when I don't understand myself?" Percy asked tears welling up in his eyes. "I miss her so much. I keep hoping to wake up in the morning to find that we are back at her family's home and she is lying beside me."

"I don't have an exact answer for you. There in no way to make Molly understand what happened to her mother, because it was pure evil. There is no way to understand hatred like that. You just teach her that hatred like that is unacceptable. You make sure that she knows that her mother loved her. And you allow time, and your daughter's love to help heal you. Having Audrey, this beautiful, tangible presence of my life with Amelia, helped in so many ways. I couldn't burrow away in to hide, I had to deal with the loss and heal as much for my sake as for hers. I couldn't let that senseless act of hatred and violence ruin my life or hers."

Percy nodded. "Thanks, Kingsley. I did need this, though I may pay for it in the morning." Percy said.

"I have some Sobber Up for us to take before we apparated home. And call me King that is what my friends call me." Kingsley said.

Percy nodded grateful for the new friendship King and his daughter had offered him and his daughter.

TBC


	10. Potterwatch

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 10 - Potterwatch

"_Hello, all you listeners out there. Welcome to a new edition of Potterwatch. River here to update you on all the news that has not been reported by Ministry propaganda machines." _

"_Our first messages go out to Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas and Dirk Cresswell. Your families are fine, but worried about you. Please if there is any way you can let them know you are safe, they would appreciate the information." Lee reported._

"I can't imagine not knowing how a member of my family is." Audrey said as she sat across the muggle chessboard from Percy. Molly sitting on the floor next to them, with a muggle chessboard of her own, but Woody as her opponent. Molly was copying her father's moves, while she moved Woody's to copy Audrey's. "At least your father sees you five days a week at work."

"Yes, but no one knows where Ron is, and he is in far more danger than any of the rest of us. Harry and Hermione have huge targets on her back." Percy commented.

Audrey nodded in acknowledgment as she moved her knight.

"_We have also come to learn that the home of Hermione Granger in Kent was ransacked and torched. Fortunately no one was there, but six of her Muggle neighbors were murdered and their home torched as well. It is believed that those charming Death Eaters were looking for information on the Grangers' whereabouts." Lee reported. "Let us all have a moment of silence for those lives lost."_

Arthur Weasley sat in his favorite chair with Molly, Fred and George near him in their living room listening to the broadcast. Bill and Fleur had opted to stay in and listen from their own home tonight. He silently gave thanks that Hermione had been smart enough to protect her parents, but he wished they had thought ahead to protect their neighbors as well. Hermione would feel guilty that she didn't think of it either when she learned of this as well.

"_Now we welcome our regular reported Romulus with the popular segment Pals of Potter." Lee said._

"_Thanks again for having me, River." Remus said._

"_What news have you for all those listeners out there?" Lee asked._

"_We have reports from Hogwarts of the terrors that new Professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow_ _have made the students suffer. In Muggle Studies, they are being taught that Muggles are only animals that could be killed at a wizard or witch's prerogative. The class Defense Against the Dark Arts should be renamed Dark Arts, they are not learning any defense, only how to punish." Remus reported._

"_What of those students who have remained steadfast in their support of Harry Potter?" Lee asked._

"_Under Neville Longbottom's leadership, they are remaining faithful and standing together. We should be proud of the strong young men and women our children have become." Remus said._

"_And what of the whispers of the death of Harry Potter?" Lee asked._

"_Harry Potter is still alive. The Dark Lord would proclaim the news loud and strong if Harry were dead. He is out there fulfilling his mission in order to defeat the Dark Lord. Don't lose faith in him, he has not lost faith in us." Remus said._

Ron sat on the living room of Shell Cottage sobbing with guilt. He had been lucky that Bill had taken him in, and kept it a secret from the rest of the family. He had been away from Harry and Hermione for two weeks, and everyday he tried to think of a way to return.

When he realized that he kept waking up Bill and Fleur each night when he would have nightmares of returning only to find Harry and Hermione dead, he started to cast a silencing charm on his room.

"I need to get back to them. Somehow I need to get back to them." Was his mantra, and he wouldn't rest until he was with his friends again.

"_Royal, what new have you on the New Wizardings Orders effect on the Muggle world?" Lee asked._

"_The Chief Death Eater and his followers having been attacking Muggle neighborhoods all over Europe for sport. We urge you to help save your Muggle neighbors by casting simple charms to protect them. Any help you can provide, would do wonders in our world and theirs." Royal urged. "The senseless murders in Kent are proof to this fact. They should not have to suffer for a war in a world they do not know exists."_

"_Thank you, Royal. I hope we all follow your leadership." Lee said. "That is all for our broadcast tonight. We will do our best to report again soon. In the mean time, keep twiddling those dials. The next password will be Fabian and Gideon. Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Goodnight."_

"Thank you both for your reports." Lee said as they worked together to pack up his equipment.

"If this little bit can help keep others informed and united, it is well worth it." Kingsley said.

"Well I need to be stopping to pick up pickles, processed cheese, chicken nuggets and spicy dip." Remus said looking at the list in his hand. "She will probably mix this all together and make me try it as well." He shuddered and both men laughed.

"Well, on that note, I'll be off." Lee said apparating away.

"It will all be worth it, Remus. Trust me. When you hold your child in your arms the first time, it's just amazing." Kingsley said having confided in Remus of Audrey's existence.

"So you say, King. I am just worried that I will ruin his or her's life. Dora has already lost her job and is an outcast." Remus said.

"Under this new government that would have happened anyway based on who she is and her own special traits. Your child will grow up knowing he or she is loved. And when we win this war, we will make sure that no one is persecuted based on their differences. I am wagering that our little Miss Granger will be the leader of that reform." Kingsley said.

"She does have some spectacular ideas on that front. House elves, werewolves, giants, you name it and she will support their right to live a free life of their own choosing." Remus said with some pride.

"Well, you best get your shopping down. Goodnight, and give Nymphadora my love." Kingsley said.

"I'll be sure to tell her exactly that." Remus said with a smirk and Kingsley laughed.

A hour later, Kingsley was stepping into him home. When he heard Percy say, "Checkmate." Molly echoing him.

"Congratulations, Percy." Kingsley said.

"Thanks, it was a well fought victory, I thought she had me a couple of times, but I triumphed." Percy said not looking up.

"Audrey is fairly good, but I know you face a tougher opponent in your little brother. I think Remus and I are the only ones in the Order who put up much of a challenge for him." Kingsley said.

Percy just nodded in acknowledgment then looked up and saw Kingsley's appearance.

"What the bloody hell happened." He stood up and rushed over to him.

"The Dark Lord's name is taboo. I made the mistake of breaking it. Had to fight off several Death Eaters to make it home. Sorry, you're gonna be on your own at the Ministry now." Kingsley said. "I have a couple scrapes, but I am fine."

"King!" Molly called out happily and crawled over to greet him. He lifted her easily to his hip and ruffled her hair. "Did you beat Woody, too, Pumpkin?" He asked her.

Molly nodded.

"Well we should all turn in soon. You and I have a big day of fun ahead of us tomorrow while Daddy and Audrey do their Christmas shopping." Kingsley said.

"You sure you don't mind, King?" Percy asked still concerned by his appearance.

"No, we will be fine. I do have experience with little girls you know. Anyway it will do you both a lot of good to go out to Muggle London and relax a little." Kingsley said. "It is not like I can go anywhere in public for a while."

"Okay, come on, Luv. Daddy will read you the new storybook Audrey picked up for you yesterday." Percy said and retrieved his daughter to put her to bed. "Tell Audrey and King goodnight."

"G'night." Molly said waving as her dad carried her up the stairs.

"Dad, are you sure you are alright?" Audrey asked.

"Yes. I need you to apply some bruise healing potion, but I am fine. I will let you examine me, if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Audrey said as she raised up on tip toes to kiss her father's cheek.

TBC

_A/N: If anyone could help me out. I read a story a couple months ago and I thought I put it in my favorites, but it isn't there. I don't remember the name or author, and have been trying to search for a couple of days to no luck. It is one of those "things you don't know about" stories. It had most if not all of the Weasley family. The part I remember the best is under Molly she says that the only one of her children's marriages that she was truly in favor of was Ron and Hermione. Although she loves Harry like a son, she was worried that the family had pushed Ginny and Harry together. If you could pm me if you know what this story is, I would appreciate it._


	11. Tottenham Court Road

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 11 - Tottenham Court Road

"Are you sure you don't want to stop to eat at someplace a little nicer?" Percy asked Audrey as she led the way in the shabby little diner.

"No, this will be fine. We are less likely to run into someone we know, or who might know us here." Audrey said. Percy just nodded in agreement as they settled into a booth and pulled out the menus handing one to Audrey.

"How can I help you?" The gum chewing waitress asked.

Percy waved to Audrey to order first.

"I'll have the cheeseburger, french fries and a soda." Audrey said.

"I'll have the same." Percy said.

"Hey, Daisy." The waitress said to another waitress who seemed to be arriving for her shift.

"Hi, sorry I'm cutting it close. I had that damn dream again last night. So weird." Daisy said.

"Tell me about it again. Maybe it is one that needs to be interpreted. You have been having it since the beginning of August. Correct?" Their waitress said.

"Two teenagers come into the diner and sit in that both." Daisy pointed to where Percy and Audrey were sitting. "The boy was tall with red hair, and the girl was shorter with wild curly brown hair."

Percy perked up at the descriptions, but tried not to let on to the waitresses that he was eaves dropping.

"Then these to burly workers come in, but don't order anything. They pull out these sticks and point it at the young couple. The boy ends up shoving the girl to her seat, and then there is this flash of red out of nowhere." The waitress said. "It seemed so real, but nothing was broken when I came to that day."

"That had to be Ron and Hermione. Harry must have been under an invisibility cloak." Percy said.

"Why wouldn't they have used a memory charm on them?" Audrey asked.

"Sometimes the charm affects a Muggle differently then us." Percy said and Audrey nodded in understanding. "In her mind it is a dream that seems to recur."

"Yeah. We should tell your dad when we get home." Percy said. "Wonder how he is doing with Luv?"

Audrey smiled at him. "He did raise me you know. He can handle the diapers, meals, and whatnot."

"I know. Luv adores him, and she is pretty even tempered. I'm quite lucky there." Percy said.

"It's the stories. You have cultivated in her already a love of books and stories. Even when she is too old for you to read to her, I would bet that she will still read a book each night before going to bed." Audrey said.

"You think so?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Audrey assured him.

"Here are you meals." The waitress said as she placed the plates in front of them.

"Thank you." Percy said smiling at her.

"Let's dig in." Audrey said.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"Arthur, as soon as I get this wrapped, can you send this out?" Molly asked.

"Who is it to?" Arthur asked her.

"Percy." Molly said.

"Molly, he is just going to send it back." Arthur said.

"I know, but I also want him to know that he is still a part of this family." Molly said. She was getting good at not shedding tears where Percy was concerned after two and a half years.

"I have already sent out Bill, Fleur and Charlie's gifts. I wish I knew where I could send Ron's. I can't believe that they are not going to be here. It will just be you, me, Fred, George and Ginny." Molly sniffed.

"Who is that little jumper for?" Arthur asked Molly hoping to change the subject.

Molly pulled out the small navy jumper with a creamed colored 'M'.

"Kingsley asked me to make it. He has a friend with a sixteen-month-old daughter, and Kingsley wasn't sure what to get her for Christmas, and thought one of my jumpers would be perfect. He said the child's name was Molly, and I couldn't resist." Molly said.

"You forget how small our children used to be." Arthur said taking in the size of the garment.

"I haven't wrapped it, yet. Kingsley is going to stop by and pick it up tonight, and I figured he would like to see it before it was wrapped." Molly said.

"You have done a wonderful job on it as always." Arthur said.

"Thank you, dear." Molly said.

"Well, I'll send this package off." Arthur said.

TBC


	12. Molly's 1st Weasley Jumper

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 12 - Molly's First Weasley Jumper

Percy walked down the stairs with Molly in his arms. It was Christmas morning, and while he was looking forward to Molly's reaction to the presents, he wished Penny was here to see it as well. Molly understood so much more of what was happening around her than she did last year. Penny would have loved every minute of this Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" Audrey and Kingsley called out as they arrived in the living room.

"Merry Christmas." Percy said smiling at them.

Audrey and Kingsley were sitting on the floor in front of the tree that they had put up a few nights before. Molly had been enthralled by the lights and all the pretty colored decorations.

Percy sat himself and Molly on the floor beside them.

"We thought Molly should open the first present, considering she has the most." Audrey said.

"What present do you want to open first?" Percy asked her.

Molly pointed to one, and Percy placed in front of her. Molly ripped open the package with vigor. She was delighted to see the new picture books.

They each took turns opening their presents. Kinglsey opened some new books, some new robes and several trinkets. Percy had Molly color Kinglsey a picture which Percy had framed for him.

"I love this, Molly. We will have to put it someplace special." Kinglsey told her.

Audrey opened several medical books, both muggle and wizarding from Percy. New clothing and a new caldron from her father, and a framed drawing from Molly. Molly giggled at the thanks she received from Audrey.

Percy received several biographies about Nobby Leach, Faris Spavin, and Armando Dippet. Audrey also gave him the complete works of Shakespeare. She had learned that he loved to read Muggle literature as much as she did. When he opened a framed picture with Molly's hand print, he said showing it to Molly, "Did Audrey help you make this?"

"Yes." Molly said smiling.

"We had a lot of fun finger painting that day, didn't we?" Audrey said.

"Yes." Molly said laughing.

"Well it is my favorite gift." Percy told his daughter and she clapped in delight.

"Lets see what all you got." Audrey said to Molly.

Besides the picture books, Molly had opened new story books, new toys, and several new outfits.

"There is one last gift for Molly." Kingsley said as he pulled out one more package and passed it over.

Molly ripped into the package and opened the jumper her grandmum had made. Tears sprung into Percy's eyes as he saw it.

"King, how..." Percy began.

"I told your mum that I had a friend with a little girl, and asked if she could make a jumper for the child. I didn't tell her it was for her own grandchild." Kingsley said.

"Your Grandmum Weasley made this." Percy told his daughter. "Every year, Grandmum would make us jumpers with our initials on them. This is your very first one." Percy said. "Lets put it on you."

Percy took off her pajama top and slipped the jumper on you. "It's a little big, but considering how fast you are growing, you will be able to wear longer." He admired her in it. "You need to thank King for this very thoughtful gift."

Molly rushed over and hugged Kingsley. "Thanks, King."

"You are so very welcome." Kingsley said. "I am going to go fix breakfast myself. Why don't you relax a little."

"What did you do last year for Christmas?" Audrey asked.

Percy set up one of Molly's new toys in front of her to play with as he began to talk. "Molly was so little, a little over four months old. Molly loved the lights like she does this year. She would play in front of the tree, Penny was afraid that she would try and open the gifts, but she never did. She was very fond of the bows. She would pat the bows and watch them fluff back up."

"Penny and I decided that we each would buy four gifts for Molly that the other didn't know about. Christmas morning, we brought her down to the living room, but left her to sleep in her playpen while we opened her gifts. We laughed and had so much fun."

"You need to write that down. All your memories of Molly's first year with you and Penny. That is a gift she will treasure all her life." Audrey suggested.

"Thanks, I might do as you suggested." Percy said.

"I hope you do. For your sake as much as hers." Audrey said.

"Breakfast is ready." Kingsley called out and Percy gathered up Molly and followed Audrey to the kitchen.

TBC


	13. Big Brother

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 13 - Big Brother

As was his routine, Percy arrived from work by Floo to the flat that was in his name. He was getting ready to change out of his work clothes before apparating to the Shacklebolts when he heard a knock at the door.

At first he thought he was hearing things. The only persons who had ever been to his flat were Oliver, and he was in Puddlemere practicing at the moment and King. Then he heard the knock again.

Pulling out his wand, he approached the door. "Who is it?"

"Bill." The familiar voice from the other side of the door responded.

"Bill who?" He asked.

"Bill Weasley, your oldest brother. I worked several years in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts. I know that you have a scar on your right hip from when the twins set firecrackers off in your bed."

Percy lowered his wand and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Bill pushed his way into the flat carrying three boxes.

"I came to deliver these and talk to you." Bill responded. "I don't care if you never open the boxes or wear the jumpers. But Mum worked very hard on them, and it would mean the world to her if you would at least accept them."

"Fine, set them on the table." Percy commented.

Bill did. As he set them down, he started to look around the flat. It was clean and warm. It had two wing back chairs and a sofa in the living room facing around the fire place. On one wall there were three bookshelves filled with books. As well as a handful of pictures on the shelves. Walking over to the family picture from the trip to Egypt, Bill said, "I was so excited when you all came to visit me in Egypt. I wanted to show you everything I loved about being there."

"I enjoyed the museums and the pyramids, until Fred and George tried to seal me in one." Percy said as he sat in a chair and watched wearily as his brother roamed around the flat.

"They were just having a little fun." Bill remarked moving toward another picture of a seven-year-old Percy reading to a three-year-old Ron.

"Weren't they always, anyway, I didn't find it funny."

"You're the only one that ever got Ron to sit still for more than five seconds." Bill said studying the picture.

"If he was with me, he had my undivided attention. The rest of you just didn't want him to be in the way for fear of getting in trouble if he got hurt or because he was to little to keep up." Percy said.

Bill glanced over at Percy silently remarking that a lot of the time that had been the truth. "You were invited to my wedding, you know."

"Funny, I didn't get an invitation." Percy said lazily.

"Mum put the twins and Ginny in charge of sending them out."

"Does Fleur get along with the family?" Percy asked.

"It took some time for Mum to warm up to her, and Ginny is still warming up to her, but yeah, they pretty much like her." Bill said. Then he turned his attention to another picture of Percy as a teenager with Oliver Wood and a pretty girl with long curl brown hair. All three were laughing.

"Is this Penny with you and Oliver?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

"She was very pretty." Bill remarked.

"Yes, she was." Percy agreed. To him she had been the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I don't think I have seen you laugh like that in a long time." Bill commented.

"It's hard to laugh when you were the but of the jokes." Percy stated.

"You weren't always the but of the jokes." Bill said.

"No sometimes Ron was, considering how much he craved to be noticed." Percy commented. "I'm sure the twins had a field day when Ron was made a Prefect. What do you want, Bill?"

"We miss you." Bill said turning to face him.

"I very much doubt that. I can be just as much of a target for Fred and George's jokes here as I did there, and here it doesn't hurt as much. That is all I was worth to you all."

"That is not true. I'm your big brother, and I want to help you reunite with the family." Bill responded.

Percy stood up sharply on the defense, angry. "You wanted to help me now. How funny. Where was this big brother instinct when the twins started making me their own personal target? No, they were just little and only having a little harmless fun. I have more scars than just from those firecrackers. Anyway, by the time they were older, and it was okay to stand up for myself, I had no real authority in their eyes to do so. If I tried to stop them by swatting a spider away when they were torturing Ron, I would end up with a broken nose."

"Where was that big brother when I asked for help in getting the twins to follow some of the rules and respect me as a Prefect? I mean, if my own brothers didn't respect me, why would anyone else?"

"You wanted to know why I love rules and procedures so much. Because I know what to expect, and they make me feel safe. Something that I hadn't felt at 'home' in a long time. Just because I was bookish and quiet and stayed out of trouble, didn't mean I didn't need a big brother watching out for me. It meant that I needed it more. But who would want to spend time with and hang out with boring Percy."

"You want to know why there are more pictures of Oliver and Penny up around this flat than my family? It's because they loved me for who I was. I wasn't a joke to them. They were happy for me when I became a Prefect and Head Boy. They were proud of me for getting 12 OWLs and 12 NEWTs. When I received a promotion that, maybe I didn't deserve yet, but I had worked damn hard for it anyway, they didn't make me feel like nothing. Like if I accepted it, it would be a betrayal to them." Percy said. "But then again, big brother was protecting everyone else."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have some place to be. Feel free to snoop around my flat as much as you like, but be sure to lock up when you leave." Percy said then with a pop he was gone.

Bill stared dumbfounded at the spot where Percy had been.

TBC

_A/N: Tell me what you think. I am fairly proud at how this chapter turned out. _


	14. Family Album

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 14 - Family Album

"Bill, what are you and Fleur looking at?" His mother asked as she walked into the living room followed by the twins. They had all come for dinner that evening, and they were just waiting for Arthur to arrive home from work.

"The family album. There is a picture in here that I have never seen before." Bill said.

His mother came and sat on the other side of him and looked at the picture. "Oh, that. I don't even know why I put it in there. Your first Christmas at Hogwarts I wanted to give you a picture of your siblings so you could have it with you at school. This was the first take." The picture was of his siblings sitting on the couch by age. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. "As you can see, Ron was very squirmy, and Percy, I don't know if he was trying to hit Ron or settle him down, but Charlie got angry at him for swatting at Ron and dragged him off the couch. Charlie broke Percy's nose, and I was so mad I put a silencing charm on them both for the rest of the day. As you know, you got a much different picture."

Bill still had the picture he got. Ron was sitting on Percy's lap and Ginny on Charlie's with the twins in between them.

"If I tried to stop them by swatting a spider away when they were torturing Ron, I would end up with a broken nose." Bill mumbled to himself remembering his conversation with Percy earlier in the week. Bill began to examine the picture more closely.

"Mum, I don't think Percy was trying to hit one of his brothers." Bill said.

"What?" His mother asked.

"See there what George is holding." Bill said.

"A spider. George, you were teasing Ron with a spider?" His mum accused.

"Mum, it was fourteen years ago." George said.

"I punished Percy for no reason." His mother said.

"Not like he was punished a whole lot as a kid." Fred said.

"We did feel bad that Charlie broke his nose." George said.

"We weren't aim to bug Percy at the time." Fred said.

"It was just an added bonus." George finished.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" His dad asked as he entered the living room.

"Mum was telling me about the time when they took this picture." Bill said holding it up for his dad to see.

"Oh, that is when Ginny broke Ron's arm." His dad said.

"What?" They all responded.

"See, when Charlie drags Percy off the couch, Ron is already off balance. Well, our Ginny never wants to be out of the action, so she shoved him and there, see falls right off the couch." Arthur pointed out.

"Percy noticed that Ron was favoring his arm right away, but Ron wouldn't cry or complain for fear of being teased and called a baby. Unfortunately, Molly had punished him and Charlie with a silencing charm. When I got home that evening, Percy gave me a note that on the outside said 'please read'. On the inside it said, 'Don't tell Mum, don't want her to feel bad, but I think Ron's arm has been broken since this morning. Please fix it. No one else knows.' So I checked him out and fixed his arm. The next day I sat down Percy and discussed what happened privately, and we kept it a secret ever since." His father explained.

"None of you knew that Ron had a broken arm?" Bill asked.

"No." The twins answered in unison.

"Oh, my poor baby." His mum said.

"Percy took on all that responsibility of protecting Ron, and not hurting anyone's feelings. Did we ever protect Percy in the same way, or at all?" Bill asked beginning to believe what Percy had said to him was true.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"If his fellow Aurors could see your father sitting on the floor playing with blocks with a seventeen-month-old girl, they would be shocked." Percy said as he helped Audrey clean up the dinner dishes.

"He has a lot of experience with raising me." Audrey said.

"It is just not the aura he gives off at work." Percy commented.

"You're not a stiff as the way you appear either." Audrey said.

"Thanks." Percy said then frowned to himself.

"You are still thinking about that visit from your brother." Audrey commented.

"More like, if something happens to me, Ron will get custody of Molly. She is going to live with all these people who are her family that she has never met. She won't have you or King or Oliver around her constantly. People she is familiar with and loves." Percy confided.

"Maybe there is a way for her to meet them, but still keep her safe." Audrey said.

"How?" Percy asked.

"Pictures in a photo album. You can do a photo album for Molly with pictures of her family. Have a different page for each person. As you show her the new page, you can tell her stories. She loves picture books and stories. Each time you add a new person, you can review the others with her." Audrey suggested.

"You think that would work." Percy asked.

"Yes, and I think Molly would love hearing about them and see their pictures." Audrey said.

"I have pictures at my flat and in the vault that I could use. Could you get me a photo album, one that would be easy to add to?" Percy asked.

"Sure. I think you will like the project as well." Audrey said.

"Yeah, I think I will. I want to start with Molly, Penny and her parents. People that I want her to know that she will never meet again in this life." Percy said ideas popping in his head.

"Don't forget to include yourself. She loves you so much. Always remember that. You are a good dad, Percy. I know, because I have one." Audrey said.

"Thanks." Percy said and blushed slightly.

"Come on, lets go see if the kiddies will let us play with them." Audrey said.

Percy laughed as he followed her into the living room.

TBC


	15. Grandmum & Grandpa Weasley

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 15 - Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley

"Molly, I think Daddy is home." Audrey said to the little girl playing with some pans at her feet in the kitchen.

Molly lit up and standing rushed into the living room to greet her dad.

"Hey, Luv. Did you have a good day with Audrey?" He asked her as she threw herself at him. He swung her up in his arms.

"Dad won't be home for another half hour, he is checking on some of the Order members so we are waiting to have dinner with him." Audrey called out from the kitchen.

"Okay. So, Molly, what should we do with our time until dinner?" He asked his daughter tickling.

Molly giggled. "Molly's book."

Percy smiled. Audrey had been right. Molly had enjoyed looking at the album each night and every couple days Percy would add a new person to the book. Along with photographs, he had included note cards with basic information about each person.

He walked over and grabbed the book off the desk. Then moved to sit on the couch with Molly in his lap. Together they opened the album.

"Me! Molly!" Molly said pointing to the pictures on the first page. On the page where Molly's first picture, a picture of Molly blowing out the candle on her first birthday, and a picture of Molly with Penny and himself taken shortly before Penny had died.

Percy had gotten into the habit of reading the note card wanting Molly to know at least these basic facts in additional to the stories he would tell.

_Molly Penelope Weasley_

_Date of Birth: August 1, 1996_

_Mother: Penelope Anne Clearwater_

_Father: Percival Ignatius Weasley_

_Godfather: Ronald Billius Weasley_

"You were the light of your mum's and my eyes since the day you came into our world, Luv." Percy said to her before turning the page.

"Mummy!" Molly cried happily.

_Penelope (Penny) Anne Clearwater_

_Date of Birth: 11/6/74_

_Mother: Jean Anne Weaver Clearwater_

_Father: Stephen Paul Clearwater_

_Spouse: Percival Ignatius Weasley _

_Date of Commitment: 11/14/95_

_Date of Death: 10/16/97_

_Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw_

_Occupation: Student, Training to be a Healer_

_Accomplishments: 12 OWLs & 12 NEWTs in school, Prefect for three years. Mother of Molly Penelope Weasley_

They looked at the pictures of Penny holding a year old Molly, an eleven-year-old Penny with her parents before boarding the Hogwarts express, Penny & Percy on their commitment day.

"Your mum was so happy the first time she held you. She would watch you sleep, amazed by how much she loved you." Percy told her. Percy ran his own finger over the photo of Penny on their commitment day before turning to the next page.

"Daddy." Molly said with a giggle.

_Percival (Percy) Ignatius Weasley_

_Date of Birth: 8/22/75_

_Mother: Molly Weasley_

_Father: Arthur Weasley_

_Spouse: Penelope Anne Clearwater_

_Date of Commitment: 11/14/95_

_Hogwarts House: Gryffindor_

_Occupation: Junior Assistant, Ministry of Magic_

_Accomplishments: 12 OWLs and 12 NEWTs in school, Prefect for two years, Head Boy, Father of Molly Penelope Weasley (my proudest accomplishment)_

Together they looked at the pictures of Percy with new born Molly, Penny & Percy in their Hogwarts robes, and a young Percy with his parents.

"My dream since I was little was to become Minister of Magic, but I don't hold that dream so much anymore. You changed all that along with the things I have seen working under the last three Ministers. Now my dream is to make this world a better place for you to living in, anyway I can." He told her.

When they turned the next page, Molly said. "Mama and Papa Cleawata."

The double page held pictures of Molly's first Christmas at the Clearwater home and the Clearwaters with Percy and Penny on their commitment day.

_Dr. Stephen Paul Clearwater_

_Date of Birth: 12/11/48_

_Spouse: Jean Anne Weaver Clearwater_

_Date of Marriage: 10/11/71_

_Date of Death: 10/16/97_

_Occupation: Doctor of Muggle Medicine_

_Accomplishments: Second in his class from medical school. Published many medical articles._

_Jean Anne Weaver Clearwater_

_Date of Birth: 7/13/48_

_Spouse: Stephen Paul Clearwater_

_Date of Marriage: 10/11/71_

_Date of Death: 10/16/97_

_Occupation: Nurse of Muggle Medicine_

_Accomplishments: chief surgical nurse_

"I wish I had more stories to tell you about them. I only knew them for a short time, but I do know that they loved you so very much." Percy kissed his daughter's soft curly head.

"Daddy added a new page last night." Percy told her as he turned the page. Molly clapped at the idea of a new page to her book.

"This is your Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley." Percy said pointing to a picture of his parents standing together in the Burrows garden.

_Arthur Septimus Weasley_

_Date of Birth: 2/6/50_

_Spouse: Molly Prewett Weasley_

_Date of Marriage: 6/21/68_

_Hogwarts House: Gryffindor_

_Occupation: Department Head, Ministry of Magic_

_Accomplishments: Father of seven children (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny)_

_Molly Prewett Weasley_

_Date of Birth: 10/30/49_

_Spouse: Arthur Septimus Weasley_

_Date of Marriage: 6/21/68_

_Hogwarts House: Gryffindor_

_Occupation: Homemaker_

_Accomplishments: Accomplished at household spells, gave birth to seven children (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny)_

"Daddy may have not always shown it, but I admired your grandpa very much. With enthusiasm he gave his all in whatever he did. I was always seeking his approval, and that is why it hurt so much when he wasn't as proud by my promotion, as I had hoped he would be."

"I told you that I have five brothers and a sister." Percy told and pointed to a family picture from right before the Quidditch World Cup. "This is Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny. I will tell you more about them later."

"With seven children in the household, it was difficult to get much individual attention. I was much quieter than my siblings, and so didn't always get the attention I craved so much. I know that my father did his best, and when I had a falling out with him, I said some things that I regret. I hope he will forgive me some day." He told her.

"Because I so wanted that attention, I vowed to set aside time each week just for you. I never want you to feel that you have to fight for my attention, or that you can't come to me about anything." Percy remembered that was the very reason he and his daughter were still alive at this moment.

"My favorite memory of your grandpa was when I was eleven. Before I left for Hogwarts, Grandpa made a special day just for him and me. He took me to the ministry and showed me around. We went out for ice cream. We had fun together. He talked about his first days a Hogwarts and how much he loved it there. I never wanted the day to end. I wish there had been more days like it."

"Grandmum Weasley is the person I most admire in this world. She runs The Burrows like a Minister should run the Ministry, with a firm but loving hand. Grandmum has never given up on me, no matter how big a fool I have made of myself. This is why we wanted to honor her, by giving you your grandmum's name."

"Grandmum loves to knit, and it helped my family save a lot of money because of her ability to make a lot of our clothing. Every year for Christmas, we would get new jumpers she would knit with our initials on them. It touched me so much when Kingsley had a jumper made for you. I just wish your grandmum knew she was making it for her first grandchild. It is something I want you to keep and treasure forever." Percy pointed to the picture of Molly in her Weasley jumper.

"I warn you, the day you meet Grandmum Weasley she is going to start smothering you with love and never stop." Percy said.

When Percy looked up from the book, he saw that both Kingsley and Audrey were standing in the kitchen doorway watching them.

"Your parents will be so touched that you have allowed Molly to know about them through your memories." Kingsley said.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Come on. Dinner is ready." Audrey said.

Percy closed up the book and lifted Audrey up into his arms as they followed the others to the dinner table.

TBC


	16. WWW

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 16 - WWW

Audrey stepped out of Flourish and Blotts with her purchases of new books for. Percy will say she is spoiling Molly, but she figured he wouldn't mind if she was spoiling her with books. She also purchased a new biography for Percy and her father. They read the books they both got for Christmas in record time, almost devouring them.

Audrey looked around paying attention to all those on the street. It was sad to see so few shoppers in Diagon Alley. People didn't feel safe to venture outside their homes. If Audrey didn't need to do some shopping, not to mention spending a couple of hours out of the house, she would still be at her home safe and sound as well.

There weren't a lot of shops open. She would have to stop in Muggle London to pick up the last of the things she needed.

Curiosity led her to the doors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She had never been in the shop, but she thought maybe Percy would be interested to hear about it.

She walked into the shop, and started to look at the products. She also tried to make note of everything in her mind to relay to Percy tonight. She examined the WonderWitch products, laughing to herself at all the young girls who would buy these up by the handfuls. She looked at the Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, and remembered the fireworks display the twins set off on their infamous escape from Hogwarts a couple years before.

"Hello, welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Sorry I didn't hear you come in." Audrey jumped a little as a magenta clad Weasley twin stepped out from behind one of the aisles. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay." Audrey said as she examined the young man's face. How was it that Percy said you could tell them apart? A mole on the right side of the neck? George has one, but this man doesn't. "Fred, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Good guess." Fred said a little stunned. Then he focused a little more on her. "Have we met before? You do look a little familiar."

"We were at Hogwarts at the same time. I was in Ravenclaw, a little too highbrow for your tastes." Audrey said as she once again began examining the products. She was wondering if there was something she could get that Molly would have fun with. The Pygmy Puffs were cute, but not appropriate for a toddler. Reusable Hangman, she would have fun with that when she was older. Could be a good way to teach her spelling. "Considering your reputations, I surprised you would have something educational like the Hangman game." Audrey commented.

"You have to cater to all kinds." Fred said, then switched the subject back to her. "I'm surprised I didn't notice you at Hogwarts. I thought I knew all the pretty girls."

'Is he flirting with me?' "I didn't think you noticed any girls unless they were willing to be test subjects for your Skiving Snackboxes." Audrey commented. "Do you have any products that would be appropriate for a toddler?"

"You have a toddler at home?" Fred asked. She could hear some of the cockiness leave his voice.

"Yes. Luv is eighteen months old. Do you have anything fun, but not dangerous?" Audrey asked. "The Pygmy Puffs are cute, but she is a little young for that."

"Well, we have some Muggle Magic tricks." Fred said leading her to the display. "She wouldn't be able to really use them, but she would probably get a big kick out of watching you and your husband playing with them."

He was fishing again, and Audrey knew it. "Her father is very found of Muggle items. He has bought her several Muggle toys and games." She answered picking up a box of the tricks. She and Percy may have some fun with them as well.

"There are also the trick wands. The cheaper wands do harmless tricks. This one, all she would have to say is 'chick chick' and it turns into a rubber chicken. You just have to tap it with your own wand and say 'wand' and it will turn back into a wand." Fred told her showing her how it worked.

"She would laugh at that, but it is a little pointed, I'm afraid she would poke her eye out. I'm sure Dad would like the Self-Inking Quills. Wouldn't have to worry about Luv spilling a bottle over. I think that will be all for today." Audrey said.

"I will ring you up." Fred said.

"I'm surprised you are in the shop alone, considering the dangerous world we live in." Audrey commented as he rang up her purchases.

"George is in the office, working on mail orders. I'm surprise that your husband would allow you to come out shopping alone." Fred said.

"I am well able to care for myself, and someone has to watch out for Luv." Audrey said. "Thank you for your service." She collected her packages and left.

"Fred, who was that?" George asked coming out of the office in time to see the young lady leave.

"Don't know. She was something to look at though. Unfortunately, she is married." Fred said.

"Well, Angie wanted to know if we wanted to come to hers and Alicia's flat tonight. Oliver is in town and the rest of the team along with Lee should be there." George said.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Just, please if you and Angie get into one of your spit swapping moods, head to a bedroom." He said.

"I'll take it under advisement." George said grinning. "Well, I better get back to those product orders for Hagrid. I think he is supplying the entire DA."

"Would not be surprised." Fred said smiling as he went back to restocking the shelves.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"How long did Audrey say that she would be out?" Percy asked as he reentered the living room from the kitchen. Kingsley was trying work on paperwork so that all the evidence would already be in place and in order when they would one day resume control of the Ministry, while Molly sat on the floor at his feet looking at a picture book.

"Cow goes moo." Molly said.

"That is right, Pumpkin." Kingsley said. She had made comments like this sporadically as she looked at the book, Kingsley had been trying to concentrate on her and his work. He wanted to make sure that she had at least some of his attention.

"She said she would be home by five. We still have a half an hour until we can start to worry." Kinglsey commented. Percy had been nervous about letting Audrey go out with all of the upheaval happening lately, but there was no way that Percy or Kingsley himself could have gone with her. Especially when a majority of the purchases would pertain to the redheaded angel playing at his feet. "How is dinner coming?"

"The stew is cooked. I put in the oven on low to keep it warm." He replied. "You don't look like you are having a lot of fun."

"Forms. I hate filling out forms." Kingsley growled quietly as to not startle Molly.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Percy asked.

"Pig goes oink." Molly said.

"That's right, Luv." Percy said.

"I am just recopying my notes onto the actual forms." Kingsley said.

"I can do that. I don't mind." Percy said.

"Thanks." Kingsley said as he got up and let Percy sit at the desk. After briefly explaining the forms, Percy was working away.

"Pumpkin, you want to come over to the couch and share the book with me?" Kingsley asked the child.

"Look at Molly's book?" Molly asked.

"Percy?" Kinglsey asked.

"Sure. I am going to add Fleur tonight, but my family is all in there. I am still debating on Aunt Muriel. I don't know if I have a decent picture of her." Percy commented.

Kinglsey grabbed the book and sat down on the couch. Molly put her picture book on the coffee table before climbing up next to Kingsley.

"Be sure to tell King who all the people are, Luv." Percy said as he looked at them smiling before getting back to the paperwork.

Molly let Kingsley open the book and turn the pages while she talked about the people.

"Uncle Bill in Egypt." Molly pointed out the picture of Bill in front of a pyramid.

"Uncle Chawie. Dragons." Percy had managed to find a picture of a dragon so Molly could understand the creatures Charlie worked with.

"Twins. Uncle Fed. Uncle George. Uncle George's mole." Molly giggled. Kingsley laughed that little Molly could tell them apart better than their own mother.

"Uncle Won. Godfather. Hewo." Molly said. Percy had spent extra attention on Ron's page in creating it and telling Molly about him. He wanted Molly to be very familiar with her godfather, should he end up raising her.

"Aunt Ginny. Pwetty Aunt Ginny." Molly said.

"Yes, your Aunt Ginny is a very pretty girl." Kingsley said.

"Hey, I'm home." Audrey said as she entered the house.

"Did you get everything you need?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah, and I did a little extra. I checked out Fred and George's shop. I had a very amusing run in with Fred and you will both get a kick out of it." Audrey said. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah." Percy said as they followed her into the kitchen.

While Kinglsey put Molly in her chair, Percy got the stew out. "So what happened?" Percy asked.

"Fred hit on me, and I shut him down flat." Audrey laughed. "Seemed to really throw him."

"I imagine it would have, knowing Fred." Kingsley said.

"Let's sit, and I will tell you all about it." Audrey said.

TBC


	17. Audrey's Page

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 17 - Audrey's Page

Percy about jumped out of his skin when he arrived into his flat to see Kingsley sitting in one of the wing chairs.

"Bloody hell, don't do that." Percy said trying to slow his heart rate down.

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure I caught you before you headed home." Kingsley said.

"What is going on?" Percy asked.

"Lee finally found a new place to broadcast Potterwatch. It has been a while since we have been able to find a secure location." Kingsley said.

"The password is Albus, correct." Percy asked as he sat in the other chair.

"Yes. I believe Fred is going to have a report as well. When I left, he and Lee were arguing over a code name. I personally like Lee's suggestion, and you will understand when you hear it." Kingsley said.

"Do you want us to wait dinner on you?" Percy asked.

"No, I maybe out late. I want to set up some protection in Muggle neighborhoods. I may be out all night, don't worry." Kingsley said.

"You know we will anyway." Percy said.

Kingsley just smiled in return.

"You just don't want to be around my whiny daughter." Percy teased. Molly had developed a cold in the last couple of days and none of them had slept very well because of it.

"That reminds me, I obtained some potion ingredients that Audrey needed. They are on your table." Kingsley said. "I had Tonks get them when she was getting stuff for the Wolfesbane."

"How are Remus and Tonks?" Percy asked. Percy felt bad, he was the one who obtained the information that Ted Tonks had been caught and killed. Relaying the information to Kingsley to inform the family.

"She seems to be doing better. I think Remus has really taken his responsibility to watch out for her and Andromeda to heart. He lurked outside the Apothecary under an invisibility cloak, to make sure they remained safe." Kingsley commented.

"That is good. I wish I had been there to protect Penny." Percy said.

"If you would have been there, both you and Molly would be dead." Kingsley said. "You protected that sweet little girl of yours that is a great accomplishment."

"I don't know what I would do without her." Percy commented.

"I know the exact feeling." Kingsley said then he seemed to think for a second before he began to speak again, "Percy, I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Percy asked.

"If anything should happen to me, take care of Audrey. I know she has the Boneses and is an intelligent adult who can take care of herself, but..."

"King, " Percy interrupted. "You don't have to ask. You and Audrey have done so much for Molly and me. I wouldn't do any less for either of you. I care for Audrey a great deal. I won't let her face anything alone, if I can help it."

"Thank you." Kingsley said.

"Well we better be off. I don't want Audrey worrying about me as well." Percy said as he went to the table to grab the bag of potions ingredients.

"I'll try not to be out all night." Kingsley said.

"Be careful." Percy said before they both apparated out of the flat.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"It wasn't until Uncle Ron was in school that he started scaring Daddy half to death." Audrey read the story to Molly that Percy had written in her book on Uncle Ron's page. Molly was still not feeling well, and had developed a slight temperature. Audrey had her cuddled up in her lap with the book, hoping to keep Molly at least a little entertained. "His first year, he sacrificed himself in a life size Wizard Chess game."

"Hospital visit numba one." Molly said much quieter than normal. Proof of her not feeling well.

"His second year, he helped Harry rescue Aunt Ginny from a basilisk."

"Hospital visit numba two."

"Third year, Sirius Black broke his leg trying to get Uncle Ron's rat, who was really an illegal animagus and had helped a bad man kill Harry's parents." Audrey read.

"Hospital visit numba twee."

"Fourth year, he was held underwater for over an hour for Harry to rescue at in the Triwizard Tournament. No hospital visit, but took years off Daddy's life. Fifth year, he helped Harry break into the Ministry and fought Death Eaters."

"Hospital visit numba four." Molly counted. "Won no know."

Audrey chuckled. "Sixth year, he was poisoned."

"Hospital visit numba five. Won no know." Molly said having memorized all of the Uncle Ron stories.

"That's right." Audrey said then read. "The last two visits no one in my family know I was there, but I had to make sure he was okay for myself. Remember, Madame Pomphrey can keep a secret."

"Pomphee secret." Molly repeated.

"Hey, how is my girl doing?" Percy asked from where he stood at the front door watching them.

"Daddy." Molly whined and reached out for him.

"Luv, you still not feeling well?" He asked. Setting the potion ingredients on the desk he walked over to the couch and sat next to them. Molly crawled from Audrey's lap to his. "You have a fever." He said as she cuddled into him.

"I'm worried that she might be developing an ear infection. I asked Dad to pick up the ingredients for a couple of different potions." Audrey said.

"I know, he dropped them off at my flat. There is to be a Potterwatch tonight. Then he is going to try to set up some wards in more Muggle neighborhoods." Percy told her.

"I'm not going to get much sleep tonight." Audrey said.

"I don't think we would be anyway." Percy gesturing down to his docile daughter. "Luv, I was going to add Audrey to your book tonight. Do you think we should do it now so that Audrey can help us?"

"Uhuh." Molly murmured.

"Audrey, I have some note cards in the back pocket. Sorry, I think you are going to have to do the writing." Percy said.

"That is fine. I feel honored that you would want me in your book." Audrey told Molly.

"Love Audie." Molly said.

"That is right. We love Audrey, and we put all the people we love in the book." Percy said looking down at his daughter he didn't see Audrey's slight blush. "Okay, name?"

"Audrey Shacklebolt Bones" Audrey said as she wrote it down.

"Date of Birth?" Percy asked.

"August 26, 1977."

"Parents?"

"Amelia Susan Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Lets see, you don't have a spouse, so Hogwart's house?"

"Ravenclaw. Go blue and bronze." Audrey said cheering.

Molly giggled quietly.

"Occupation? Babysitter." Percy teased.

"Future Healer." Audrey replied as she wrote.

"Accomplishments, so how many OWLs and NEWTs?"

"Twelve each, thank you very much." Audrey said.

"Like Daddy, Mummy, an' Uncle Bill." Molly said quietly. She liked showing what she had learned already. She was definitely the product of Percy and Penny in that way.

"I think you have a future twelve NEWTs right there." Audrey said.

"I will be proud of her know matter how she does, but twelve NEWTs would be nice." Percy commented.

"Come on. We can have some sandwiches for dinner." Audrey said and led the way to the kitchen.

TBC


	18. Infection

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 18 - Infection

It was six in the morning and Percy hadn't slept a wink all night. Molly's cold from the past couple days had progressed into an ear infection as Audrey had feared. Molly had been fussy, developed a low fever, and had become extremely clingy. Every time in the night that she had fallen asleep, as soon as Percy would lay her in the crib, Molly would immediately wake and scream. Audrey had figured that laying flat bothered her ear. So Percy had opted to hold her and Woody all night.

Audrey had scoured her medical books until she found a potion to cure the infection. Percy had put up a silencing charm on the room as to not disturb Audrey while she concentrated on brewing the potion.

"Come in." Percy said when he heard the knock on the door.

"I have the potion. We need to put three drops in her ears every four hours for the next twenty-four hours. The infection should be cleared up by the time we are done, if we follow the directions exactly." Audrey said as she kneeled with the potion and eye dropper before them.

"Good." Percy said as he carefully adjusted Molly so that the infected ear was exposed for Audrey to put the drops in.

As the cool drops hit her sore ear, Molly started to whimper and cry again. Percy held her in place counting to ten to give the drops time to reach their goal destination. Then he adjusted her back against his chest letting her cry into his shoulder. There was no more helpless feeling than when your child was sick, and there was so little you could do to comfort them.

"Audrey, how are you feeling?" Percy asked as he studied her face.

"I'm just a little tired. I may have caught a little of her cold." Audrey tried to dismiss his concern, but Percy reached out and touched her face.

"You have a temperature. Get into my bed and get some sleep." Percy insisted. "I'll take Molly downstairs and owl the Ministry that I am taking a sick day."

Audrey tried to resist, but Percy stood holding Molly with one arm and pulled Audrey up with him. He guided her to the bed and gently but firmly pushed her down on the mattress. He tucked her in as best he could with only one hand free.

"Stay put. I'll make some chicken soup for lunch, and owl your dad to pick up some ginger ale and orange juice. It is the least he can do, since he didn't have to deal with a screaming toddler all night." Percy said as he picked up the potion, Woody and his wand before heading out the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Down in the living room, he pulled out parchment and a quill from the desk.

Pointing his wand at his quill, he said, "Dicto." The quill levitated up prepared to write what he would dictate to it. He quickly dictated a message to the Head of Personnel as well as his superior at the Ministry.

He was preparing to call in Hermes, when Kingsley arrived home.

"Good, you are here. Can you take Molly?" Passing her to him, Molly fussed a little but quickly settled against Kingsley's chest. "Molly has an ear infection and Audrey has a fever, and I need to send Hermes with note to take a couple of sick days."

"Don't send them." Kingsley ordered. Molly fussed at Kingsley's raised voice. "I'm sorry, Pumpkin. Your ear must be hurting you a lot." He kissed the top of her head and she settled against him again.

"I need to stay home and take care of the girls." Percy looked at him questioningly.

"They discovered that it wasn't Ron sick at The Burrows, but that ghoul from the attic." Kingsley said.

"My family?" Percy asked.

"All are safe. They have moved out of The Burrows and have gone into hiding. Luckily, Ginny was home on holiday. Fred and George are with them as well." Kingsley said sitting down in the rocker with Molly. "I stopped by your flat on the way here at your mum's request. It has been ransacked and torched."

"Merlin." Percy said as he sank on the couch. "Unfortunately, all my family isn't safe. We have no idea where my baby brother is."

"That is true. Your mother is also very concerned about you as well. I promised her I would check on your flat and report back to her. Bill told me where you live." They smiled at the irony. Kingsley was well aware of the flat's location, having been there on many occasions. "You said Bill took particular notice of some of the pictures at your flat."

"Yes, one of the family in Egypt, one of me reading to a three your old Ron and one of Oliver, Penny and me laughing." Percy responded then his eyes widened. "Oliver. If they were in my flat, they would have seen proof of how close Oliver and I were to a Muggle-born."

"I have contacts near Puddlemere. I will have them make sure he goes into hiding." Kingsley said.

"Thanks. Why were you asking me about the photographs?" Percy asked going back to the original topic of conversation.

"I am going to take some of the items to your parents. I need for Bill to be able to place them as being at your flat. I will tell them that it looks like you weren't home when the Death Eaters searched it, and that I believe that you have gone into hiding. I will encourage them to send a message to you on the next Potterwatch, then we can arrange to reassure them that you are alright. We still need to make sure that no one knows you are here."

Percy just nodded in response. "Can you let me know how exactly my family is doing when you return?"

"Of course." Kingsley said. "We should make out a list of items we need to stock up on for a few weeks. Audrey should be able to go out on occasion when she is better, but I want to limit trips outside as much as possible."

"Dad." Audrey said weakly as she made her way down the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed?" Percy said sounding very much like his mother as he rose and walked over to her.

"I heard Dad come in. What's going on?" She asked. Percy felt her forehead again then lifted her up and carried her over to the couch. After her laid her down, he pulled the blanket off the back and tucked it around her.

"This isn't really necessary. I'm sure it will pass by this afternoon." Audrey insisted.

"Until Percy gives you a clean bill of health, you are to follow his orders and get some rest." Her father ordered.

"I'll check on the supplies and food while you update Audrey." Percy said as he grabbed a pad and pen and headed upstairs to check first.

TBC


	19. Waiting for News

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 19 - Waiting for News

"Who is it?" Arthur Weasley called out when he heard the knock at the door.

"It is I, Remus Lupin, werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks. I have brought the supplies you have requested." Came the first voice.

"And it is I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, I told you of my long-term relationship with Amelia Bones." Came the second voice.

Arthur opened the door and bid them enter. "Fred. George. Take the supplies from Remus and help your mother put them away."

"Sure, Dad." Fred said as they came forward and relieved Remus of the packages.

"Is Tonks okay?" Ginny asked when the men joined the group settled in the living room. Not only had the Weasley family been brought to Muriel's for safety, but Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan and Katie Bell as well. Bill and Fleur were there as well helping them get settled.

"Dora is fine. She wanted to come along, but I convinced her to stay with her mother." Remus said.

"Kingsley, did you check out Percy's flat?" Molly asked fear in her voice.

"Yes, the place has been ransacked and torched." He passed the items he salvaged along with the photos to Bill. "But do not worry, I found no evidence that he was there at the time. I believe he has gone into hiding himself. I checked with my source at the Ministry, and he did not show up for work, nor did he owl in. We should set up another Potterwatch soon, and inform everyone to go into hiding. You can send word to Percy, and hopefully he will send you some sort of response. Lee, can you set up a report from here?"

"Yes, the girls helped me move all of my equipment. With Fred and George's help, I should be ready to broadcast by later tonight." Lee responded.

"Good. We can get word out to Charlie that we are safe as well." Bill said.

"I want all my children here." Molly said.

"I know you do, Molly, but that isn't possible. We should feel fortunate that Ginny was on holiday, or else they may have grabbed her before we could get her home safely." Arthur said thinking of Luna Lovegood. Ginny had told them that Luna had not returned to school after Christmas, and she was definitely not at her home, when Xeno was arrested.

"Bill, couldn't you and Fleur stay here?" Molly asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but you know that if Ron comes out of hiding, he is more likely to come to Shell Cottage. He will know they are watching The Burrows." Bill responded.

"I will get word to Minerva to have the students listen to the broadcast tonight. What time should I be back?" Remus asked Lee.

"We will broadcast at eight." Lee responded.

"If you need anything else, let me know." Remus said before he took his leave.

"I will be back then as well." Kingsley said following Remus out the door.

"Come on Lee, lets get everything set up." Fred said and led the way up to their bedroom.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

Percy looked at his watch. Kingsley had been gone for a few hours now, hopefully he would be home soon with word on his family. Audrey was currently sleeping on the sofa and Molly had finally settled down in her playpen. She would need another dose of the potion in twenty minutes, and he wasn't looking forward to waking her, although he knew it was necessary.

Audrey had eaten a little of the chicken soup he had prepared for lunch, but there was still plenty left for dinner as well.

"Dad." He heard Audrey mumble in her sleep. "No."

Percy turned to look at her as she started to struggle in her sleep. "Percy." She whimpered.

"No. Leave her alone. She's a baby." Audrey cries seemed to be getting louder.

Percy got up and moved over to her. Sitting on the edge of the couch. "Audrey." He placed a hand on her shoulder. When she continued to cry and struggle he shook her a little. "Audrey." Raising his voice a little louder.

Her eyes shot open. "Percy." She cried out and flung herself into his arms. She started to sob.

"It's okay. You're okay." He started to stroke her hair as she clung to him.

"Death Eaters. They found us. You and Dad were trying to fight them off, but they killed Dad then you. I tried to protect Molly, but I couldn't." Audrey sobbed.

"Hey, we are all safe. No one will find us here. I'm right here, Molly is asleep in the play pen, and King will be home soon. He is not going to let anyone find us." Percy said as he continued to comfort her. "After everything that has happened the last few days, it is okay to be afraid. We all are. We are safe in this house. I truly believe that." Percy said to her.

"Thanks." Audrey said pulling slightly away from him. Percy handed her a handkerchief and she put it to use.

"Your fever seems down a little." Percy said as he felt her forehead and pushed some of the hair out of her face. "I think it will be gone by tomorrow."

"How is Molly?" She asked.

"Her fever is down as well, and she has slept for the last couple hours. I need to give her a treatment in about five minutes. Do you think you could put the drops in while I hold her?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Audrey said sitting up a little more.

Percy rose and walked to the desk retrieving the drops then Molly. Molly fussed a little but woke up as he carried her back over to the couch. Percy handed Audrey the potion and sat on the coffee table, turning Molly in his arms, so her sore ear was exposed.

"It's me." Kingley said as he walked in the door startling them both. "I brought a friend."

"Hi, Oliver." Audrey said then turned her attention to dropping the potion in Molly's ear. To their relief, Molly didn't cry as the cool potion hit her ear.

"She must be feeling better." Kingsley said. "Audrey, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Audrey smiling gratefully at Percy before looking up to her father.

Percy readjusted Molly in his lap and moved to greet Oliver.

"I'm glad you are okay." Percy said.

"Katie sent me word about everyone going into hiding. I apparated to the place Kingsley set up for us to meet." Oliver said.

"Oliver will stay with us tonight, then I will take him to stay at your Aunt Muriel's home. That is were we have relocated most of your family. Bill and Fleur are staying at Shell Cottage." Kingsley said.

"Fred and George are staying with Aunt Muriel. There is a disaster in the making." Percy commented.

"Hopefully it won't be for too long." Kingsley said.

"I will take them a message from you. You need to write something out, so that they will see it is your hand writing." Oliver said.

"There is going to be another Potterwatch tonight. I need to leave here by seven. I will let you visit, while I prepare dinner." Kingsley said.

"There is chicken soup to be warmed up for Audrey and Molly. You only have to took for three." Percy said.

"Okay." Kingsley said.

"Audrey, lay back down a while. We will wake you for dinner." Percy promised.

"Okay." Audrey said as she stretched on the couch. She saw the guys move to the floor around Molly's play area. Molly laying down, with her head in her father's lap. Percy lightly stroking her hair. Audrey fell asleep thinking how nice it had been when Percy was comforting her and running his fingers through her own hair.

TBC


	20. Bella Katie

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 20 - Bella Katie

"_That is all for our broadcast tonight. We will do our best to report again soon. In the mean time, keep twiddling those dials. The next password will be Vance. Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Goodnight."_

Audrey reached over and turned off the wireless. She looked over to the rocking chair where Oliver was sitting with Molly in his lap. She was showing him her book. Her temperature was gone, and her mood had improved greatly in the last few hours.

Percy sat at the desk working on the note to his parents. He was on his fourth attempt and looked to have finally completed one he approved of.

"Uncle Ollie." Molly said pointing to a picture on the page.

"Did Daddy tell you who all the people in this picture are?" Oliver asked.

"Uh huh." Molly said nodding.

"Okay, who it this?" Oliver asked.

Molly studied the picture. "Uncle Fed." She said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"No mole." Molly said.

"You know you should share that trick with your mum." Oliver told Percy.

"I think the fact that George is lacking an ear, is enough of a defining quality for her now." Percy responded as he reread the note.

Audrey laughed and so did Molly.

"Okay, so you know this is Uncle George." Molly nodded.

"Who is this?"

"Angelina." Molly responded.

"Very good. She is dating your Uncle George." Oliver said.

"She is, I thought she went to the Yule Ball with Fred." Audrey commented.

"She did, but the last time I visited she um . . . " Oliver placed his hands over Molly's ears, "She and George spent a couple of hours in her bedroom and a silencing charm was needed to block out the um passion." He finished as Molly whined and swatted his hand away. "Sorry, Luv." Oliver said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I know how loud Miss Johnson can be." Percy said as he turned to smirk at Oliver.

"Now, now. We were just overly excited from winning the Quidditch Cup." Oliver said.

"Just be glad I'm the one who caught you in McGonagall's class room." Percy commented.

"I am forever indebted to you." Oliver said rolling his eyes. "Molly, who is this?"

"Alicia." Molly said proudly.

"Very good. And this?"

"Harry is why Uncle Ollie won cup." Molly said.

"Uncle Oliver did put him on the team." Oliver said.

Percy laughed.

"After Professor McGonagall's suggestion." Oliver added. "Who is left?"

"Bella Katie."

"That right Bella Kat . . . wait who told you to call her Bella Katie?" Oliver asked glaring over at Percy who was smirking at him.

"I am completely honest with my daughter about everything." Percy said.

"Uncle Ollie love Bella Katie?" Molly asked giggling.

"Don't lie." Percy said. Audrey laughed at their teasing and Molly joined her.

"Yes, I like Katie a lot. I just haven't gotten up the nerve to ask her out yet." Oliver said.

"Dad said that Katie was staying with the Weasleys, maybe you will get a chance to make your move." Audrey said.

"Under Mrs. Weasley's nose, I highly doubt it." Oliver said.

"Oh, she will be so busy monitoring George and Angie that you will have a breeze of a time with Katie." Percy said.

"Do you really think she knows about George and Angie?" Oliver asked.

"No, but you could always let it slip. Unless you are scared of the twins." Percy said.

"I'm not scared of the twins. I'm scared of Angie." Oliver said and they all laughed. "Come on, Luv. I will take you up and tell you a story before bed." Oliver said setting the album off to the side and rising carrying her up the stairs.

"So do you have your note written?" Audrey asked Percy.

"Yeah." Percy said as he got up from the desk and joined her on the couch. He handed her the note, then placed a hand to her forehead. "You temperature seems to be gone."

"Must have been the chicken soup." Audrey said smiling at him before reading the note.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I heard the Potterwatch broadcast, and I am fine. I had already gone into hiding before my flat was destroyed. I wanted you to know that I am safe. Please, Mum, don't worry. I have been taking care of myself for a long time now. I will be alright. _

_Percival_

"That is good." Audrey said folding it back up and tucking it in his pocket.

"Thanks. Now poor Oliver has to keep his mouth shut about Molly for who knows how long." Percy said.

"He will." Audrey said and she leaned over to hug Percy. "He will."

TBC


	21. Kiss

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 21 - Kiss

"So you really think that Harry, Ron and Hermione are behind the break in a Gringotts as well as the escaped dragon?" Audrey asked in awe as she cleared up their plates from dinner. Before eating, they had listened to the latest 'Potterwatch' and were now discussing all the questions that would have for Kingsley when he returned home later that night.

"It is their MO. Though, if they escaped on that dragon, I am sure Hermione is having an emotional breakdown." Percy commented as he was cleaning up Molly who had quite a bit of the spaghetti sauce down the front of her jumper

"Why?"

"She hates flying. She confided it to me her first year. I'm not too fond of it myself." Percy admitted as he lifted Molly out of her high chair and headed toward the living room.

"I thought you mentioned playing Quidditch with your brothers, and Oliver mentioned you helped him practice." Audrey called out to him as she started to wash the dishes.

"Yeah, well with my brothers, I wanted to belong, and with Oliver, I just threw Quaffles at him before tryouts. He so wanted to make the team second year, and I was trying to be a good friend." Percy said as he sat his daughter in the play area they had set up for her in the living room.

"You are a good friend." Audrey said sincerely.

"Thanks." Percy said his ears reddening a bit as he rejoined her to help clean up.

"I mean it." She said and splashed him with the soapy water.

"Hey." Percy called out and flipped the towel that was in his hand at her.

When she splashed him again, he quickly grabbed the soapy sponge from the sink and held it up in front of her.

"You wouldn't." She giggled inching away from him before making a mad dash to the other side of the table.

"With my brothers, I learned a lot about getting even." Percy warned and smiled as she giggled again.

As he started to make his way around the table she did the same, when he reversed directions so did she. Discretely he pulled his wand out and with a tap at the table, it vanished.

She screamed when there was no longer anything between them and took off for the living room. Unfortunately for her, he was faster than she was. She hadn't made it too far into the room when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. She turned is his arm as he held the sponge over her head. Raising her hands, she tried to push the arm away. All the while, she continued to laugh.

She squealed when despite her best efforts, he squeezed the sponge and the water went streaming down her back. She was laughing so hard that she had to place her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance.

She stopped laughing when she felt his other arm wrap around her. She looked up and saw the spark and intensity in his eyes as they watched her.

'Merlin, he smelled good.' She thought, not for the first time since they had met.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" He asked, falling back on being polite and proper.

"No, I don't mind." The answered escaped her in a rush of air. She wrapped her arm around his neck and closed her eyes as he slowly lowered his face to hers.

The first kiss was tentative and sweet as was the second. He had just started to deepen the third kiss when they were startled by his daughter's scream and saw the silver goat before them.

"The trio has arrived at Hogwarts. Others are arriving for the battle. Your whole family has arrived." The voice of Albeforth Dumbledore spoke.

"I have to go." Percy said as he stepped away from her and quickly lifted up his startled daughter. He hugged her and kissed her, "Luv, be a good girl for Audrey. Daddy will see you as soon as he can." He hugged and kissed her again before passing her to Audrey.

"The goat?" Audrey asked.

"I figured that if I wasn't with your dad when he got word of the battle, I wouldn't find out until too late. I asked Albeforth to notify me. I can't not go. I have to do this. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't fight with my family." Percy explained.

"Be careful." Audrey urged tears in her eyes.

He wrapped a hand around the back of Audrey's neck. "I will." He promised before kissing her lips then his daughter's forehead one last time. "Remember the letter is in the drawer." He added as he let go and headed toward the door.

"Just make sure I don't have to use it." She said tears in her eyes as he walked out the door.

Comforting the child who was still upset from the appearance of the silver goat, "Please let him come home to us." Then gasped "Oh, Dad!" She began to cry along with Molly, realizing that she wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to her father. "Please let them both come home to us."

It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	22. Fred

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 22 - Fred

Percy saw Kingsley approach his family as they were gathered around Fred's body.

"Arthur. Molly. I'm so very sorry." He said. Percy felt Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it.

"Thank you, Kinglsey." His father said.

"We are still bringing in the injured and dead. Poppy has set up a triage station on the platform. She has enough help for now, but we need some with basic medical training to go out and run scans, marking the injured by how critical they are. Charlie. Percy. I believe you both have some expertises in the area?" Kinglsey asked.

"Yes." Charlie said. Percy looked at him and nodded.

"I will help as well." Their mother said.

"Thank you. Here are bands to place on the injured's arm. Just tap it with your wand to specify the color. Blue in non-critical, yellow is critical, and black is for deceased. Then wave another person over to bring the person in. If you can heal any of the minor injuries that would help a great deal. If the rest of you could help out at bringing them in that would be great."

"Of course." His father said. His mother, Charlie and Percy himself took the arm bands from Kingsley. They all headed out to the battle field.

Percy felt Kingsley stop him before he could head out. "How did you find out?"

"Albeforth." Percy said. Kingsley just nodded with resignation.

"I wish there was someone in your family not involved in this." Kingsley said.

"There is." Percy said and Kingsley smiled at him.

"Just remember that your daughter is counting on you to come home to her." Kingsley looked sadly over to where Remus and Tonks lay.

"You remember the same thing." Percy said. Kingsley squeezed Percy's shoulder again before he walked away. Percy followed where his family had headed earlier to help those he could.

Forty-five minutes later, Percy had marked three with blue bands, five with yellow and six with black.

"Hey, what's your name?" Percy asked the young Hufflepuff boy.

"Aaron. How . . . How bad am I?" The boy asked. Percy didn't think he was more than fifteen.

"You are going to be fine. I have done what I can, but" He waved Angelina over after placing the yellow band on his arm, "This Angelina. She is going to levitate you into Madame Pomphrey. Angelina, this is Aaron."

"Hi, Aaron. Let's get you inside so Madame Pomphrey can get you as good as new. She is very good. I have had loads of experience with her." Angelina said as levitated the boy. Those that were bringing in the injured had learned fast what the arm bands meant, and Percy knew that Angelina would get the boy to Madame Pomphrey as quickly and carefully as possible.

Percy stood and looked to see who to help next. He saw his sister kneeling over another young girl. He moved to help.

"I want to see my mother." The young girl was saying to Ginny.

"Hi." Percy said to the young girl as he knelt down on the other side of her. "I'm Percy. How about I get you ready to be taken into the castle. Then we can have Madame Pomphrey fix you up as good as new. Ginny can tell you she is an excellent Healer." Percy told the girl as he brushed some of the hair away from her face. He kept his voice kind and even to reassure the scared girl as he would for Molly.

"I don't want to fight anymore." The girl said.

"You don't have to. I promise." He took his wand and ran a scan over the girl's body. "Well you don't look to bad at all. A couple of icky potions, and I will bet you will be up and about in a couple of days. What's your name?" He asked healing some the cuts on her body.

"Jean." The girl said.

"That is a very pretty name." Percy told the girl as he tied a blue arm band to her arm. Then looked up and saw Lee Jordan, "Oi, Lee."

"Lee, this is Jean. Jean, this is Lee Jordan. Can you levitate her into Madame Pomphrey?" Percy asked.

"Sure. They say we can all head in now. They think they have everyone taken care of. Kinglsey and McGonagall have called everyone in." Lee said.

"Thanks, Lee." Percy said as he stood up. He reached down to help Ginny up, but she brushed his hand aside. He could see that she hadn't forgiven him, and wouldn't anytime soon.

Ginny walked with Lee and the girl, as Percy followed them to the Great Hall. Percy was barely inside the Great Hall when he was swallowed up by a big bear hug.

"Oliver, you're going to break my ribs." Percy grunted as he watched his sister walk away without turning back.

"I heard about Fred. I'm so sorry. Ron said you and he were with him when it happened." Oliver said as he released him.

"I made a joke, a stupid joke, and a wall collapsed. Did you see him? He still has a ghost of a smile on his face." The tears starting to roll down Percy's face as his words rushed out. Oliver quickly started to move him to a corner out the way.

"He died laughing. There is nothing more appropriate for him." Oliver tried to comfort his friend as they both slid down to sit on the floor.

"I should have protected him. He was my brother. I was supposed to help watch out for the younger ones." Percy said.

"Fred was twenty. He didn't need you protecting him anymore." Oliver said.

"It should have been me. I left. I abandoned them. It should have been me." Percy said sobbing.

"Don't you ever say anything that idiotic again." Percy and Oliver looked up to see George standing there with Ron and Bill right behind him. "Don't you ever say that again."

TBC


	23. What We are Fighting For

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 23 - What We Are Fighting For

Audrey sat on the couch looking through her own photo albums. She was looking at pictures of her parents together. Pictures of her Grandma and Grandpa Bones as well as her Uncle Edgar and his family before their lives were taken in the first war. Now she was waiting on news of the second war.

Molly sat on the floor playing. She had been looking for her father to come home, but luckily for Audrey, Molly did get some sleep last night. Audrey tried to sleep, but she couldn't get her father and Percy out of her head. At one point she almost drifted off when she realized that Susan would be there as well.

Her baby cousin, Susan was seventeen and a member of Dumbledore's Army. She would fight. Audrey wondered if her Aunt Sally and Uncle Orson joined the fight as well or if they were even aware of what was occurring now at Hogwarts. Could Uncle Orson handle losing Susan after the way he had lost his parents and siblings?

She looked further in the album to where she had added pictures of this last few months with Percy and Molly. Percy had kissed her before he left. It felt so nice, and she would have liked to have been able to take it much farther. It was great to see that he felt some of the attraction she had been feeling the last few months.

"Please, bring them home. I want a chance at a future with my father and Percy in it. Please, bring them home." Audrey prayed.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"_Don't you ever say anything that idiotic again." Percy and Oliver looked up to see George standing there with Ron and Bill right behind him. "Don't you ever say that again." _

Oliver remained sitting beside him, but Percy watched through tears as George sat on his other side and his oldest and youngest sibling knelt in front of him.

"No one wishes that you had died instead of Fred least of all Fred himself." George said. "Why would you think that?"

"You still believe that you were not missed these past few years." Bill said. "That you didn't matter. Percy, we just got you back, none of us would wish to lose you again this soon."

"I wish that were true." Percy said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ginny's quite angry." Oliver said. "She pretty much just walks around like Percy doesn't exist."

"She's angry. She will eventually get over it. You and she both have Mum's temper." Bill said.

"I should have protected him. You said we had to protect the younger ones." Percy said.

"I said that a long time ago when they were babies. Fred and George haven't needed our protection for a long time as you pointed out to me in January." Bill said.

"We were all standing there, Perce. You, me, Fred, Harry and Hermione, we could have all died when that wall fell. There was no way you could have protected him, it happened so fast." Ron reminded him.

"But I left. I was the ministry loving, family disowning, power hungry moron." Percy said quoting Fred from earlier.

"And Fred was the first one to immediately forgive you." Bill said.

"Perce, we all say and do idiotic things, like running out on the people we love, in the heat of anger." Ron said no one catching the knowing look Bill shot Ron's way. "But you came back and fought with us, and unfortunately there is still a lot of fighting left to do."

"And remember when we split up, Fred chose to go with you. He had his prat of a brother back. He died happy." George said.

"I told a stupid joke." Percy said.

"Couldn't have been too stupid if Fred laughed." George said.

Percy smiled gratefully at him with tears still in his eyes, and George wrapped an arm around Percy and pulled him into a hug. Bill and Ron soon joined in the hug.

"We are going to make them pay. For Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, for all of them." Bill said.

"We are going to win because we have something worth fighting for. Our freedom, family, friends, laughter and love." Ron said.

"You hear that Percy? We are fighting for Luv." Oliver said and Percy looked over at him and smiled through his tears.

"You guys, I have a secret that I want to share with you. I have a..." Percy began but was interrupted by the Dark Lord's voice ringing around them.

TBC


	24. Minister Shacklebolt

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 24 - Minister Shacklebolt

Percy was sitting at the table with the rest of his family looking around the Great Hall to all the people gathered. He saw Harry disappear then Ron and Hermione leave the Great Hall after Luna had called out that ridiculous claim a short while ago.

Percy was restless himself. Spotting Kingsley talking with Professors McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick, Percy rose from his seat between Bill and Oliver and headed over to Kingsley. They really had not had a chance to talk since the break in the battle.

"Where's he going? Does he not think the Ministry can run without him?" Charlie asked.

"He's restless. He is probably asking the Minister for something to do, so he can stop thinking. He feels guilty that he is alive right now, and probably feels he should do something now for the sacrifices others made." Oliver said.

"We told him that no one wishes that it was him that died instead of Fred." Bill said.

"I think you should make sure that all of your family agrees with that before you speak for all of them. I'm not always around to protect him, and he is more fragile than any of you think. He always has been." Oliver said as he rose, deciding to asked Madame Pomphrey if there was anything he could help with.

"Mr. Weasley, how are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked with concern as Percy approached the group.

"Honestly, I can't just sit any longer. Minister, is there anything that I can do?" Percy asked.

"We were just discussing what needs to be done." Kinglsey stated. "I have sent some Auror to make sure the Ministry is secure. Minerva has agreed to be Headmistress here at Hogwarts. I need to work on whom I want as department heads."

"What about notifying everyone outside of the school that V-Voldermort has been defeated?" Percy suggested. "They will need to know how to find out about their loved ones."

"Excellent idea. Horace, can you get Lee Jordan and help him set up in a corner of the room? Please let me know when he is ready to broadcast as I would like to make a statement." Kingsley asked.

"Of, course." He said and headed toward where Lee sat with the Weasley family.

"Minerva, I would also like to meet with yourself, Filius, Arthur Weasley, Dawlish, and Savage." He requested.

"Filius, can you get an update from Poppy for the meeting?" Kingsley requested.

"Yes." And he headed in the direction on the Healer.

"Percy, I am appointing you Senior-Junior Assistant. You have more than earned it. You will be my assistant." Kingsley said. "I would like you to take the minutes in this meeting."

"Yes, sir. And thank you, sir." Percy responded.

"And Percy, I think we know each other well enough to skip formality. You have been calling me King for the past few months. I don't expect you to stand on formality just because I am your boss, or the Minister of Magic." Kingsley stated.

"As long as I don't get in trouble with my mother, I call you anything you like." Percy said and smirked at him. He then produced parchment and quill out of thin air, ready to take notes as the group approached and circled around Kingsley.

"Thank you all for coming. This is my first official meeting as Minister, and I have asked Percy to take notes. Filius, what is the report from Poppy?"

"She, with the help of several others have most of the injuries taken care of. She will be ready to start transferring the more serious patients to St. Mungos on your command."

"Thank you. I will have Percy contact St. Mungos once this meeting is finished. I need to start making sure I have the right leadership in place. Minerva has already agreed to take the Headmistress position here at Hogwarts, and she has requested, and I agree, that Filius be the Deputy Headmaster. Do you accept?"

"Yes, most definitely." The small professor agreed.

"Dawlish, I am naming you as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Savage, you will be head of the Aurors. Savage, you will also be in charge of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. I am going to be asking Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom to join the Auror department, although I believe Miss Granger will turn me down in favor for finishing her education." Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement. "I would like to move them swiftly through the program, as I think they are more ready now then most all of the graduates of our training program. They will not need their N.E.W.T.'s to join either. I will talk to them myself."

"Yes, sir." Both Aurors replied.

"Arthur, I am planning on combining your two previous offices with the Improper Use of Magic Office. I would like you to be the head of that department." Kinglsey stated.

"Thank you, sir." Arthur said and Percy smiled with pride at his father.

"Percy will be working directly with me. With his help, as well as the rest of you, I plan on streamlining the Ministry." Kinglsey stated. "Percy has already been working on charges against people like Dolores Umbridge."

"Minister, Lee is ready when you are." Alicia Spinnet said as she approached the group.

"Thank you. We are adjourned. I will plan on meeting with you individually in the next couple weeks. I will be a very hands on Minister. Percy, please floo St. Mungos and make sure they are ready for the casualties."

"Yes, sir." Percy said as he headed out of the Great Hall.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

Audrey had not slept a wink all night. How long will it take for them to hear anything? She kept wondering. She had the Wireless on low, just in case news was released.

Molly was sitting in her play area having a lively one-sided conversation with Woody.

"_Pardon this interruption. This is Lee Jordan, known to many of you as River, and I am reporting to you from Hogwarts Castle. The Battle is over and we have won. Only a few hours ago, Harry Potter defeated The Chief Death Eater." _

Tuning out the rest of what Lee was saying, Audrey quickly opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope placing it in her back pocket. She then picked up Molly and Woody and headed out the door.

TBC


	25. Reunited

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 25 - Reunited

Ron and Hermione were making there way quietly back to the Great Hall to rejoin his family. Ron held Hermione's hand tightly in his. After leaving the Headmaster's office, Harry went to see if he could get a password for Gryffindor Tower to lie down. They were all exhausted.

"I can't believe it is all over." Ron repeated for not the first time.

"Hey, we're going to stick together for next few days." Hermione stated.

Ron stopped, turned to look at her and then lowered his head and kissed her gently on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She repeated back to him teary eyed, and she kissed him again.

They began their slow journey again, both of them completely exhausted from the past year's events.

Outside of the Great Hall they saw a young black lady carrying a pale read-headed child into the Great Hall. They saw the child drop the teddy bear she was holding, but the woman didn't seem to notice.

When they went to pick up the bear, they saw an envelope laying by it.

"It has my name on it." Ron said and began to open it.

He began to read the letter to himself, when suddenly he exclaimed, "Oh Merlin."

"What is it?" Hermione asked holding the teddy bear and trying to see the letter. He just kept reading, ignoring her.

"Bloody hell."

"Ron, what is going on?" Hermione asked tugging on his arm. He looked down at her having forgotten she was there.

He was about to speak, when he heard Percy, "Hey, you two. Are you heading back inside?" He was pointing to the Great Hall.

"You're Kingsley's source." Ron declared.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"Bill told me that Kingsley had started to get very detailed information from inside Thickness's office. Bill and most of the Order figured that Kingsley had an inside man. That's you." Ron explained.

"Is that what the letter said?" Hermione asked.

"Letter, what letter?" Percy asked then he saw the bear Hermione had in her hand. "Hermione, where did you get that bear?"

"A little girl dropped it as she and, I guess, her mother ran into the Great Hall." Hermione replied. "That is how we found the letter."

"What letter?" Percy asked.

"This letter." Ron replied showing it to Percy.

"Luv." Percy gasped as he took off for the Great Hall, Ron and a confused Hermione following behind him.

Percy stopped suddenly and scanned the room. His face lit up as he saw the small group gathered at the front of the room

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

Audrey held tightly to Molly as she rushed into the Great Hall.

"Audrey!" She heard a voice call out. Turning she saw her cousin Susan heading toward her.

"Susan, are you okay?" Audrey asked examining her baby cousin.

"A few scrapes, that's all. Who do you have with you?" Susan asked.

"This is Molly. I'm watching her for a friend. Have you seen my dad?" She asked.

"Over there." Susan pointed with a knowing smile. Audrey saw her father at the front of the room with Dawlish and Savage and headed toward him.

"Dad!" She called out as she headed to him. Susan followed. He looked up and smiled at seeing them.

"King!" Molly exclaimed.

"You're alright!" She hugged him careful not to squish Molly.

"Minister, if you will excuse us. We will get started on the project right away." Dawlish said and he and Savage took their leave.

"Minister?" Audrey asked as she stepped back.

"Uncle King is the new Minister of Magic." Susan informed her.

"It's only temporary, but I have a good feeling that it will be permanent soon enough." Kingsley informed her as he ruffled a hand through Molly's curls. "Hey, Pumpkin. So happy to see you here."

"Love King." Molly said happily.

"And I love you, Pumpkin." He responded kissing her forehead.

"Minister, wow. Mum would be so proud." Audrey said.

"If your mum were here, she would be the one they would have chosen." Kingsley stated.

"Where's . . . " Audrey began but was interrupted by Molly's squeal.

"Uncle Ollie!" Molly exclaimed.

"There's my Luv." Oliver said as he whisked her out of Audrey's arms and twirled her around.

Molly giggled with delight.

"How's my Luv? Have you been a good girl for Audrey?" Oliver asked her settling her on his hip.

"Play wif Woody!" She informed him.

"You did. I'm so glad that you and Woody get along so well." Oliver said then turned to Audrey. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, but where's . . . " Audrey began again, but Molly squealed again her whole face lighting up.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

They turned to see Percy making his way to them, Ron and Hermione right behind him.

Audrey gasped, "Thank Merlin" as Oliver knelt down and sat Molly on her feet.

The child went racing to her father as fast as her little legs would take her. As Molly reached near him, Percy stopped and knelt down. Molly rushed into his arms that he wrapped securely around her before rising up and lifting her up off her feet.

"Daddy!" Molly squealed giggling as Percy pressed kisses all over her face. No one noticing that the table next to them held a shocked Weasley family.

"Oh, I love you so much." Percy told her.

"Stop. Daddy dirty." Molly declared pressing her hands against his face to push it away.

"Between Daddy and Uncle Oliver, we got a good amount of dirt on you as well, Luv." Percy said as he examined the toddler.

"She's beautiful, Percy." Hermione stated, Ron having finally explained what was in the letter.

Percy turned to them smiling. "Luv, this is your Uncle Ron and his girlfriend, Hermione." Hermione grinned at being referred to as Ron's girlfriend.

Molly smiled shyly at them. She was seeing the hero of her book for the first time.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you." Ron said.

"Hi." The little girl returned shyly. Her head resting against her father's shoulder as she looked at her Uncle Ron.

"I think you dropped this." Hermione said holding up the bear.

"Woody!" Molly called out reaching for the bear.

Noticing the uniform on Woody, Ron said, "Puddlemere United. I thought you would teach this child a little taste, Perce."

"He has." Oliver said as he reached the group with Audrey, Susan and Kingsley in tow.

Percy smiled at Oliver then noticed Audrey beside him. Percy's smile widened. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. I was so worried." Audrey said tears in her eyes as she rushed to him, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and buried her face in his neck.

Molly giggled then looked at Kingsley. "Daddy an' Audie kissed." She informed him.

"Oh they did?" Kingsley asked and the little girl nodded.

Audrey lifted her head and looked at the child, "Tattle tale." Molly just smiled in response.

"About time." Oliver said while Susan stifled a giggle. They both saw that Kingsley was smiling in approval as well.

"Molly, look at how much dirt you have on you." Audrey said as she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and started to wipe the child's face.

Molly squirmed trying to avoid Audrey's attempts to clean her face. "Audie stop!" She buried her face in father's shoulder to hide it from Audrey's attempts.

"First, you don't want me to get you dirty, now you don't want Audrey to clean you up. Sometimes I don't know about you." Percy told his daughter tickling her. She giggled. Audrey, Oliver and Kingsley all laughed.

"Percy, I think you have some more introductions to make." Kingsley said gesturing to where his family sat staring.

Audrey put away the handkerchief and grasped Percy's free hand as they all turned to face them. He also saw that Harry and Professor McGonagall were standing behind them. Harry looked exhausted, but as shocked as the rest of them. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were sitting by George.

Kingsley spoke first. "We will explain everything and answer all of your questions. This is my daughter Audrey Shacklebolt-Bones. Amelia was her mother. Percy and his daughter have been living with us since last October."

"He was how you got all that information?" Bill stated.

"Yes, we started working together after his wife and her family were killed." Kingsley said then nodded to Percy.

Percy saw his mum place a shaky hand over her mouth to cover her gasp.

"Penny?" His father asked.

Percy nodded, then started the introductions, "Luv, this is our family. You remember the people in your book. That is your Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie . . . "

"Dragons." Molly said very familiar with all their names from the stories Percy would tell about them. His family all looked startled, but pleased that his daughter would know what Uncle Charlie did.

"Yes, Uncle Charlie works with dragons. This is Uncle George and Aunt Ginny. Standing back there is Professor McGonagall and Harry and sitting next to Uncle George are Angelina, Alicia and Katie."

"Bella Katie?" She turned to Oliver and asked.

"Yes, Bella Katie. Shh! You're going to give all my secrets away." Oliver warned teasingly and the little girl just laughed at him. Katie blushed and smiled at Oliver.

Then Molly turned to study the people at the table, then turned back to her father, "Uncle Fed?" She asked.

Percy blinked away the tears that began to form in his eyes, "Uncle Fred got hurt very badly and had to go to heaven where Mummy is." The little girl sensing that Daddy was sad wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Love you." She said. Percy felt Audrey squeeze his hand.

"Love you, too." Percy said.

"Perce, you introduced your family to her, but not the reverse." Audrey whispered.

"Right. Mum, Dad, everyone. This is my daughter, Molly Penelope Weasley." Percy said.

TBC


	26. Seven Months

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 26 - Seven Months

Percy sat in the Gryffindor common room with his family, Oliver and Hermione. 'Well not his entire family', he thought, they would forever be one shy of all being together. Audrey had remained with her father and cousin in the Great Hall helping Madame Pomphrey. Harry, being physically and emotionally exhausted, had turned in over an hour ago.

His daughter was sitting on the floor with Ron and Hermione happily drawing on some parchment. He could hear Hermione and Ron both quietly praising her artwork, while listen to Percy and Oliver tell about the last couple of years, but more importantly the last seven months.

His parents sat on a couch with Ginny, while Bill, George and Charlie sat on another couch Fleur sat on Bill's lap. When Percy had talked of his commitment ceremony with Penny, Bill had wrapped Fleur tighter in his arms at the thought of losing her. Percy was amazed at how quiet his family had been through the entire story.

"So, you have been living with Kingsley and his daughter since Penny's death?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Audrey took care of Molly, while King and I worked." Percy responded.

"I can't believe Kingsley would keep a secret like that from us! You are our son! We had a right to know what you had been up too, and where you were!" His mother roared startling Molly. She had never heard anyone yell like that and immediately got up and raced over to her father for safety.

"Little ears, Mum." Ron said earning a slap on the arm and a tired giggle from Hermione as she tried to hide it from his mum by turning her face into Ron's shoulder. Percy lifted his scared daughter into his lap, she buried her face against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her and stroked her baby fine hair with his hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Grandmum was just a little upset that Kingsley would keep something so important from her. I didn't mean to scare you." His mother said upset that she had scared her grandbaby.

"Yeah, don't worry, Molly. Grandmum's bark is much worse then her bite." Bill said.

"I think it is also past nap time for someone who didn't sleep well last night." Percy commented as he noticed that Molly was looking tired. "So, Luv, who do you want to tell you a story and settle you down for a nap?" Percy asked. He was very lucky that Molly didn't seem to fight to hard at the idea of a nap, especially if there was a story involved.

"Uncle Won." Molly said. Everyone but Percy and Oliver looked startled by her choice. Ron had already become one of her favorite people just from the stories that Percy told and the amount she would ask for when they would look at the Ron scrapbook page.

Ron looked unsure, but came over to retrieve his niece.

"Don't worry. I'll help." Hermione said.

"She usually falls asleep half way through the story." Percy said.

"We'll probably take a nap ourselves." Hermione said as she followed Ron up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"Dad, we should check out The Burrows to see how long it will take to get it ready to move back in." Bill suggested.

"Yes, that would be good. Molly, you and the girls should try and get some rest. We won't be gone longer then necessary." His father suggested.

"Fine." His mother said with a yawn. "Come on girls, and Ginny, I'm placing an alarm on the dorm we are staying in. I don't want you sneaking up the stairs." She added.

"She does know that Hermione is probably curled up with Ron at this moment?" Charlie asked after their mum was out of earshot.

"Yeah, well Hermione has more discipline and self-control to not do anything more than sleep. Especially after the last year they have had." His father said.

"And they have little Molly with them." Bill said.

"I'll go with you two." Charlie said as he rose to leave with his father and brother.

"You guys will be fine here?" Their father asked.

"Yeah, I think I want to go back to the Great Hall and see if there is anything I can do to help. Luv will be fine with Mum and the girls here." Percy said.

"I'd like to talk to Lee." George said. He had been very quiet since they had come to Gryffindor Tower.

"If you are not back by the time we are ready to head home, we will come and find you." His father said as they all exited the common room and headed in two different directions.

Percy, George and Oliver were half way to the Great Hall when Oliver said, "So, Daddy and Audrey kissed?"

Percy felt his ears redden slightly. "I can't believe she told King. We kissed yesterday, I think it was yesterday. It was right before I got the word from Albeforth of the upcoming battle. Seems like a long time ago."

"So now that this is over, and I am assuming you and Molly will finding your own place, you going to start dating?" Oliver asked.

"Does it seem right?" Percy asked so unsure.

"You think you are going to be betraying Penny, if you ask a beautiful, intelligent young lady out?" Oliver asked.

"Do you think it is too soon?" Percy asked.

"Are you attracted to Audrey?" Oliver asked.

"Do either of you ever answer a question?" George asked and Percy and Oliver smiled.

"Yes, I am attracted to Audrey. I would be blind and stupid not to be, but it has only been seven months." Percy answered.

"Percy, it has been seven months. It is not a crime to begin dating again. I adored Penny and I miss her, too. But she would be the first person to tell you to not give up on life, just because she lost hers. She would want you and Molly to have everything, love, family, happiness. I think she would approve of Audrey." Oliver said.

"How so?" Percy asked.

"Audrey is intelligent, a quality Penny respects. Audrey is protective of both you and Molly. Audrey loves Molly, and Molly loves her. Penny would approve." Oliver reassured him.

"Thanks, Oliver." Percy said.

They walked a little while longer in silence before George spoke. "Perce, can you help me plan Fr-Fred's f-funeral?" He asked. "I-I know what he would want it to be like, we talked about it after Dumbledore's."

"Sure. You don't want Mum and Dad to take care of it?" Percy asked trying to make it as easy on George as possible.

"No, they wouldn't do what he wanted. The others will back me up if . . . " He began.

"If you have me helping you. By the book Percy." Percy responded.

"Yeah." George admitted.

"I'll help. What did he want?" Percy asked.

"He didn't want anyone in the family to speak, figured one of us would break down. Didn't want a lot of tears. I was allowed to choose the speakers, and I would like Lee and Oliver." George began.

"I'd be honored." Oliver said.

"If you could include advice like you just gave Percy that would be good. Also, he would get a kick if our new Minister of Magic spoke as well." George said. "He liked and respected Kingsley a lot."

"I'll ask him. I'm sure he will do it." Percy said.

"He wanted to be buried by Uncles Fabian and Gideon." George said.

"Mum will be touched by that, but all this sounds like things Mum would approve of. What else did he want?" Percy asked.

"Fireworks. He wanted it to be a real celebration of his life. A party in his honor, not a wake." George said. They both looked at each other and Percy smiled.

"Then fireworks we will have." Percy agreed.

TBC


	27. Molly's First Magic

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 27 - Molly's First Magic

Percy sat at the Burrows kitchen table with his parents and Bill. It had been five days since the battle had ended and the forth day of funerals. They had spent most of the morning at Godric Hollows. Harry had arranged for Professor Snape's burial, and chose a spot next to Harry's mother, Lily. Harry seemed to be happy to see that along with the Weasley family and Hermione that Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Hagrid, Trewlaney as well as Madame Prince, Madame Hooch and Madame Pomphrey and several members of the Order, including Kingsley and his daughter were at the service. Only a couple hours ago they had returned from Remus and Tonks grave site service at Godric Hollows. They were buried near the Potters, and Harry and Andromeda had decided to have a headstone for Sirius placed there as well. Harry and Hermione wanting to give the Weasleys time together, opted to spend time with Andromeda and Teddy until Fred's funeral.

Upon arriving home, Percy had left Molly in his mother's care, while he and George made sure the arrangements were ready for Fred's service which was to start an hour before dusk. Returning satisfied, Percy had gone up to clean up first, and now it was George's turn.

He could hear Molly laughing as Ron had brought out the family photo album for her to see.

"Are you sure there is nothing we need to do?" His father asked.

"Everything is all arranged. Bill is to welcome everyone on behalf of the family, reading only what we have written for him to read. That is all any of you need to do." Percy said not for the first time. They all, including Harry and Hermione had been staying at The Burrows. Percy had initially intended to go back to the Shacklebolts' home until he could find a place of his own, but his father and George had asked to stay at The Burrows for the time being. His father asked knowing that his mother needed all her children under one roof for now, and George hoping that Percy and mostly little Molly would take some of the attention off of him.

"What are your plans for the near future?" His father asked.

"Whose?" Bill asked.

"Either of you." His father said.

"Fleur and I will probably move to our home after the Hogwarts Memorial Service. I'll be heading back to work, and Fleur is going to help with the clean up any way she can." Bill responded.

"Percy?" His father asked.

"I start working full time for the Minister the Monday after the Memorial. I need to find a new home, nothing fancy just a couple of bedrooms and room for Luv to play. I also need to invest in some furnishings and clothing as most of mine got torched." Percy said.

"That is going to be a large outlay of cash, you can stay here as long as you need to." His mother said, he could hear in her voice that she really wanted him to stay.

"Thanks Mum, we appreciate it. King made the same offer, but we will be fine. Penny and I put a great deal back in savings for Luv, incase we didn't make it out of the war. There is more than enough to get us settled and have plenty still in savings. Anyway, I don't think everyone wants us here." Percy said, Charlie and Ginny still seemed to be somewhat angry with him, and he didn't want to push his presence on them.

"Nonsense. Anyway what will you do about Molly when you are working?" Her mother asked.

"I'll ask Audrey to continue watching her until she starts her Healer training in September. They so enjoy their time together. By that time, I'm hoping we can have a childcare facility opened at the Ministry. King should be a push over at the idea of seeing Luv whenever he likes. I'm sure I'm not the only one who could use it as well. Anyway, whenever Hermione and Ron get around to getting married and having kids, I don't see either of them as stay at home parents." Percy said.

"They finally started dating, let's not push it too fast." His mother said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if Ron and Hermione's will be the next wedding in the family." Percy said as Bill and his Father nodded in agreement.

"You really think so?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, Ginny wants to play professional Quidditch, and I think while they will start dating again, Harry is going to have a time dealing with the fact that he is finally living a totally free life. Charlie never talks about a girl unless it is a dragon, and George has been seeing Angelina Johnson, but I'm not sure how serious it is. I would be surprised if Ron and Hermione aren't engaged by next year." Bill responded.

"You bad! You bwake Daddy's nose!" They heard Molly yell from the living room.

"Molly!" They heard Ginny yell.

"You bad! You bwake Uncle Won's arm!" Molly yelled again and they heard Ginny scream. They all rushed into the living room to see Charlie and Ginny floating upside down. Ron and Fleur stared at Molly, Ginny and Charlie in amazement.

"Put us down now!" Ginny yelled.

"Say sorry!" Molly ordered.

"I have nothing to apologize for!" Ginny huffed only floating higher.

"Luv, put your Aunt and Uncle down." Percy said.

"What is all the racket down here?" George asked as he entered the living room. He looked at his floating siblings and his apparently angry niece and burst out laughing. Now everyone except Ginny and little Molly looked shocked at George. No one had seen him laugh in days.

"This isn't funny! Someone get us down!" Ginny screamed.

"Say sorry!" Molly yelled back.

"Molly, I'm sorry for braking your daddy's nose. I shouldn't have done it." Charlie said. Percy figured he didn't mean it, but if saying the words got him to the ground again, Charlie would say them. And it worked, Charlie dropped hard to the ground.

"I have never broken Ron's arm!" Ginny huffed refusing to apologize.

"But you did." Bill, Percy, George and Ron said in unison.

"When?" She asked still hanging in the air.

"Mum wanted to give me a picture of my siblings." Bill began, "So she had you all sitting on the couch. Fred and George were teasing Ron with a spider, and when Percy tried to bat it away from them, Charlie thought that he was trying to hit either the twins or Ron and tackled Percy to the floor, breaking his nose. You, my dear baby sister, wanted to get into the action, so you pushed Ron off the couch . . . "

"Breaking Ron's arm." Percy and George helped him finish.

"I was only two. I shouldn't be held accountable for that." Ginny said still floating.

"Molly, isn't two yet, should she be held accountable for your predicament now?" Ron asked.

"Fine! Molly, I'm sorry I broke Uncle Ron's arm fourteen years ago." Ginny huffed and then landed on the floor in a thud.

Molly walked over to her dad, and he picked her up.

"Luv, you need to apologize to Uncle Charlie and Aunt Ginny. It wasn't very nice to do that to them, no matter how angry you were." Percy told her.

"I'm sorry." Molly said lowering her head guiltily.

"No more hurting anyone cause they hurt someone a long time ago." Percy said.

"No more." Molly agreed burrowing her face in his shoulder. Percy wasn't really upset at her since the incident resulted in her first magic, but he wanted her to know that she couldn't do that when ever she was mad.

"Her first magic?" His mother asked.

"Yeah." Percy said grinning.

"I can't believe you told her that stories." Bill said as he looked at the photo in the album and pointed out the spider to Charlie, who was starting to look like he was now sorry for braking Percy's nose so long ago.

"Luv is a sucker for any story that Uncle Ron is in." Percy said.

Ron smiled knowing that he was already so important to his niece to warrant her anger at Ginny.

"Everyone, I hate to break this up, but it is time to go." His father said, and suddenly everyone sobered. They all knew it was time to say goodbye to Fred.

TBC


	28. Goodbye, Fred

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 28 - Goodbye, Fred

The family made their way together to the burial site. Once there, they divided up into groups of three to greet the mourners. Ginny stood with their parents, Bill, Fleur and Charlie stood together and Percy stood with George and Ron. George had laid claim to his niece prior to leaving the Burrows and still had her in his arms now.

The first to arrive was Andromeda Tonks with Harry, Hermione and Teddy. They all paid their respects to Molly and Arthur first. Harry and Hermione hugged Ginny and quickly greeted Bill, Charlie and Fleur before rushing directly over to Ron. Hermione gave quick hugs to Percy and George, before becoming practically glued to Ron's side her fingers laced with his. Harry stood on Ron's other side.

They stood there together as they greeted family members and class mates. Percy saw Oliver arrived with his old Quidditch team and Lee Jordan. Percy smiled to see that Oliver was holding Katie's hand. As the group surrounded them, Oliver standing protectively near Percy, George told them of the scene he walked in on earlier, and they all laughed with George in his retelling of Molly's first magic.

Katie, Alicia and Angelina eventually moved to their seats. Angie hugged and kissed George before following her two friends. Lee and Oliver stayed behind, they would head in behind the family as they were the eulogists.

When Professor McGonagall arrived with several other Hogwarts staff members, she hugged George tightly. "I adored you and your bother."

"They knew that." Percy said, "that's how they knew they could push the limits a little farther." McGonagall smiled.

"As long as I am at Hogwarts, the portable swamp will remain as a tribute to you and your brother." Professor Flitwick said.

"Thank you." George said.

"Audie! King!" Molly called out from her uncle's arms.

Percy turned to see them in line to greet his parents. They both waved at Molly.

Percy watched as when they were giving their condolences to his parents, Ginny pointedly snubbed Audrey.

As King and Audrey made their way over to them, Percy retrieved his daughter from George.

"Audie!" Molly called out happily as she leaned out to be held by Audrey.

"Hey, Pumpkin." Audrey said hugging Molly tightly in her arms.

King quickly hugged Percy and then kissed the top of Molly's head before moving to talk with George and Ron.

"How are you doing?" Audrey asked Percy as she hugged him with one arm.

He kissed her temple before stepping back to answer her. "Okay. It has been a little overwhelming the past few days. I'm sorry about my sister." Percy said.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. She doesn't really know me anyway. I'm glad your mum didn't notice." Audrey said.

"Audrey, Katie said she would save you a seat next to her. They are in the second row, Harry and Hermione will be sitting with them." Oliver said.

"Thank you." Audrey said. "George, I am so very sorry. I only really met Fred one time when I stopped into your shop. I was looking forward to when we met again, and he learned his assumption of my marital status was wrong."

"You're the pretty girl, who said we should look into more child appropriate items." George said.

"Yeah, he assumed that when I talked about Luv, that she was my daughter and I was married to her father, although I never said any of that." Audrey said. "Percy said Fred would appreciate the joke even on him."

"Yes, he would have. He would also have loved the opportunity to get you back." George said.

"It is about time to start." King said.

Audrey nodded, kissing Molly's cheek then handing her back to Percy and kissing his cheek. Harry and Hermione both hugged Ron, then walked with Audrey to their seats. The family was the next to walk in. In the front were seated, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, their mother, their father, George, Percy, and Ron. Molly was sitting in her father's lap. Percy had explained to her that she had to be quiet while all the speakers talked. Since she had been to several funerals so far, she was quick to understand.

After King, Lee and Oliver took their seats, Bill stood and walked up to the podium with the note card Percy had given him earlier.

"On behalf of my family, I would like to thank you all coming tonight to honor Fred. As you know, Fred is a beloved son, brother and friend. Fred loved being the center of attention and his favorite sound was laughter. So please feel free to laugh. Fred would like that." Bill moved back to his seat next to Fleur.

Next Kingsley stood before them.

"I met Fred and of course, George when their family joined the Order of the Phoenix. My first thought was I was glad that they had no desire to be Aurors, because, I had no desire to be their superior. I had heard many stories of Fred and George through my daughter who was in their year. I was very impressed by the spectacular way they tormented Dolores Umbridge."

"I had the opportunity to get to know Fred better after he joined the Order. The Burrows became headquarters, and we worked together on Potterwatch. I am still very glad that he had no desire to be an Auror, but he had an ambition to own a joke shop with his brother and they were a success. I, for one, look forward to the day that George reopens the joke shop they dreamed of and brought to life. For the Fred we all knew and loved would want us to keep joking, keep pranking, and keep laughing." Kingsley finished and sat back down.

Oliver came up to the podium next. "I first heard of Fred Weasley my first year at Hogwarts. I met Percy on the train, and we quickly became friends. I had two years of stores of Percy's fun loving, trouble making little brothers. I realized quickly when I first met them, how right Percy was."

"In school, most of my life revolved around Quidditch. For four years I got the opportunity to play with two unbeatable Beaters." His Quidditch team snickered to the reference to one of Oliver's infamous speeches. "I was informed that after our team was beaten due to Dementors attacking our Seeker, when asked of my whereabouts, Fred said that I was still in the shower, most likely trying to drown myself." A few more laughed including Percy. "Fred and George could also recite my speeches from heart, and had been known to fall asleep during meeting before or after practice while I was talking." There were some more snickers.

"When asked by George to speak today, he asked me to include the following advise similar to what I had given to Percy after his wife's death. Fred loved life. He loved his life, because he was doing what he loved and had the people he loved around him. Even when he left us, people he loved, Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione, were standing there beside him. He would be the last person to want any of us to throw away our lives, just because he lost his. That would be a disgrace to all that he lived, fought and died for. We all need to live our lives doing what we love and cherishing the freedoms that we won, at the cost of so many lives." Nodding to George and Percy, Oliver retook his seat.

Lee came forward to the podium. "It feels strange to be in front of you tonight. I make my living talking, and now I don't know how to express my feeling for one of my best friends. I was lucky enough for the better part of seven years to share a dorm with Fred and George Weasley. We soon realized that we all shared a passion for mischief, and formed a close friendship. That is why when they made their spectacular exit from school, I felt a little bit lost at first. Luckily Peeves desired to help me make mischief in Fred and George's honor."

"Fred and George had a knack for finding secret passageways out of the castle and every time I thought I had found a new one, they had already discovered it." Several laughed. "We also loved exploring the Forbidden Forest. It was forbidden after all, and poor Hagrid spent a great deal of time trying to chase us out." They heard Hagrid's loud sniff as several people snickered.

"I miss my friend, but we all know that he would want to go out in a spectacular style." Lee brought his wand and pointed off to the side of the platform. After a flick and a yellow light shot out, he sat down as the sky started to fill with fireworks.

Percy quickly placed a charm on his daughter to muffle the loud bangs, and she began to squeal and cheer at all the pretty lights in the sky. The mourners laughed, cheered and applauded at the show before them.

'Yes, this would be exactly what Fred would have wanted.' Percy thought as they all stood watching the fireworks. Lee, Oliver and Kingsley moved from the stage to join the second row. Hermione and Harry moved to stand with Ron, while Angie wrapped her arms around George from behind and laid her chin on his shoulder as they watched.

This is exactly the way Fred would want to go out. With a bang.

TBC


	29. The Future

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 29 - The Future

Percy sat on his bed watching Audrey settle his daughter into her crib for the night. He watched as Audrey lightly ran her fingers though Molly's soft red curls before stepping back and sitting beside him on the bed.

"I've missed that." Audrey said. "I've missed the both of you. How has it been being back here?"

"Strange. We all have been staying here, even Bill and Fleur. I think Dad is trying to hold everything together the best he can, and Bill has been trying to help. Bill seems to feel he has to make up time with me, and has become extremely overprotective of me. Which I appreciate, but is not needed. I think he is afraid that I will get lost in the shuffle again."

"Mum is so emotional, George has been trying to not be the focus of attention and so has Harry. Charlie, I'm not sure about him, he's not really talking to me. Ginny is so angry. I am just trying to stay out of her way. Ron and Hermione seem to be trying to help Dad and Bill take care of everyone." Percy said.

"Dad said you were with Fred when he died." Audrey said.

Percy looked at her then looked away. "Yeah, we were standing there with Ron, Hermione and Harry outside of the Room of Requirements. I told a stupid joke, but he laughed. Then the next thing I knew Ron and I were trying to dig him out of the rubble of a collapsed wall, and he was dead." He felt as Audrey slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him from the back.

"I'm sorry."

"I just miss him. I know I haven't seen much of him the last three years, but I still knew he was there. Now he isn't. George told me to not blame myself. He sort of got mad at me when I did." Percy told her.

"I'm glad. I don't know how I or Luv would have handled losing you." Audrey said. Percy turned so he could wrap an arm around her and pull her against his side.

"I need to start hunting for a new home. I thought about a flat, but Bill mentioned that I might like a small cottage better. Give Luv an area to play outside. He said there are a couple close to him that are for sale, and Dad wants to go shopping with me. Do you think you could watch Luv when we do?" Percy asked.

"I would love to watch her anytime." Audrey said.

"How about while I'm work until you start training?" Percy asked.

"Really? I thought your mum would insist on doing that." Audrey said.

"I don't want to put her out. I plan on talking to your dad about opening a daycare at the Ministry. If you could watch Luv that would give me three months to set it up." Percy said.

"Of course." Audrey said.

"Thank you." Percy said then he began to fidget.

"Is there something else, Percy?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." Percy said.

Audrey leaned her face up to his and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. "I would love to go out with you."

"Good." Percy smiled relaxing before he quickly kissed her then stood up pulling her up with him. "We should join the others down stairs. Mum and Dad were going to turn in, but Bill said the rest of them would probably hang out in the living room." Percy cast a charm so that Molly couldn't hear them, but they could hear her before leading Audrey hand in hand down to the living room.

"Come on tell us. Everything is over now, what it the big deal." Ginny was saying as Percy and Audrey stepped into the doorway. Percy leaned against the doorway, Audrey stepped in front of him leaning back into him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her to him.

He looked around the room. Bill was sitting in their father's chair, Fleur was curled up in his lap looking as if she was about to fall asleep on his shoulder. Charlie was sitting in their mother's chair Ginny was curled up with him. George was laying on the couch with his head in Angelina's lap. She was lightly stroking his hair. He looked more relaxed than he had since the start of the battle. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess on the floor. Hermione was laying with her head on Ron's knee.

"We are not going to tell you anything until we are ready." Ron huffed at his sister. Percy got the feeling that Ginny had been nagging about this for a while.

"Come on, we deserve to know what was happening all those months you were away." Ginny said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean why?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you deserve to know? It was our mission, Professor Dumbledore gave it to us only, and we completed it. What more is there to say?" Hermione explained calmly.

"What is this mission?" Ginny asked.

"If Professor Dumbledore had wanted you all to know, he would have told you." Harry said. "I don't feel comfortable breaking his trust in us, even though it is over." Harry said.

"But . . . "

"Ginny, it is their choice. If they don't feel ready to talk about it, then we shouldn't push them to explain." Percy interrupted.

"Why don't you just shut up, I don't know why you're even here? Just because Mum has welcomed you back with open arms, doesn't mean the rest of us want you around." Ginny barked.

"Ginny!" Bill admonished. "Don't speak for the rest of us. I, for one, am very glad that Percy is here."

"That's right. He brings back his motherless child and you all fall head over heals for her. All is forgiven. I am not ever going to forgive him." Ginny said.

"Why you little ungrateful . . . " Audrey began.

"Come on, Audrey. I'll walk you out." Percy interrupted her before she could finish. He pulled her toward the back door.

They walked hand in hand out to the apparition point. Percy could feel Audrey fuming beside him.

"I told you she was angry. I'm not the only one she is angry at either. She just feels more justified in showing her anger toward me." Percy explained.

"I don't like you and Molly being in a house where you have to deal with that." Audrey said. Percy leaned down and kissed her.

"We will be fine. Ginny won't do anything to harm Molly. We will be out on our own again in no time. Once I find a home, do you want to go furniture shopping with me? I will be starting pretty much from scratch." Percy asked.

"Sure." Audrey said and raised up on tip toes to kiss him again.

"Molly and I will pick you up before the Hogwarts Service. Try to get your dad to relax a little tomorrow." Percy said.

"I'll try." Audrey promised and with one last quick kiss disapparated.

Percy turned around to see Bill watching him from the doorway.

"I'm fine, Bill." Percy said.

"Not one of us is fine." Bill countered. Percy just shook his head.

"I am no worse off than any of the rest of you. I promise." Percy said as he reentered the house.

"Come back in and join us." Bill urged.

"I don't want to upset Ginny more." Percy said. "I'll just turn in. Luv can be an early riser. She got in the habit of seeing me off to work."

"I don't think you can upset Ginny more." Bill said. "Join us anyway. Charlie just broke out the fire whiskey for everyone of age. I might even let Ginny have a glass if it will loosen her up a bit."

"Fine, but if Ginny explodes again, I'm heading to bed." Percy said and Bill swung an arm around his shoulder.

TBC


	30. Daddy Date

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 30 - Daddy Date

Molly climbed down the stairs of the Burrows slowly with her father right behind her ready to grab her if she would fall. As soon as she was safely on the ground floor, he stepped around her and headed into the kitchen to get the picnic basket he had packed earlier in the day.

"I'm so glad Kingsley decided to put a day between all the funerals and the Hogwarts Memorial Ceremony. We all need a chance to breathe." His mother said as she sat at the table drinking tea and talking to his father, Bill and Fleur.

"I think not only Kingsley himself needed it, but Harry, Ron and Hermione. They have attended all the funerals." Bill responded.

"Don't you look pretty." Fleur said as she saw her niece walk into the kitchen in her new dress.

"What do you say?" Percy prompted his daughter.

"Thank you, Aunt Fleur." Molly said.

"So what has you all dressed up?" His father asked.

"Date." Molly answered.

"Date?" His mother asked sounding shocked. "What does your daddy think of you dating so young?"

"Date wif Daddy." Molly said giggling.

"Oh. So what are your plans for this date?" His mother asked.

"Tell Grandmum what we are going to do." Percy prompted.

"Picnic." Molly said.

"We spent so much time cooped up this past year, I thought a little day of playing outside by the pond would be fun." Percy said lifting the basket up.

"What is all this noise?" Ginny yelled as she climbed down the stairs. Startled, Molly moved closer to where her grandfather sat. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Ginny, please don't yell." Their father said placing a comforting arm around Molly.

"We have to be going. Come on, Luv." Percy said he walked to the door and reached out his hand. Molly came rushing over to him and took his hand.

"Have fun you two." His father said.

Molly smiled at him, and waved goodbye.

As they walked out to the pond, Percy saw that Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting quietly together on the other side. He figured they needed some privacy, so he led Molly to a spot out of sight.

"Your brother is a very smart man." Hermione said gratefully when she noticed Percy leading Molly away from them.

"I can't imagine what he went through coming home and finding Penny and her parents murdered like that." Ron said.

"Ginny doesn't understand how you all have just forgiven him." Hermione said.

"We have all made mistakes in judgement. He came back and fought with us. He has even apologized more than once." Ron said. "And I can understand the guilt he feels."

"We forgave you a long time ago." Hermione rushed to tell him.

"And actually, you being away helped us gather some information. You learned about the taboo on Voldermort's name, Potterwatch, and you found us a safe place to go after Malfoy Manor." Ron felt Hermione shiver at that memory Harry's words brought forth. "And if you hadn't arrived back when you did, I would have drowned in that damn lake."

"What are we going to tell the others about our mission?" Ron asked.

"Very little as possible. I don't like the idea of people learning what Horcruxes are. Not that I don't trust your family or the Order members, but it just invites trouble to put that information out there." Harry said.

"Then what do we say?" Hermione asked. "Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are going to continue to badger us. We have to all be on the same wave length."

"We can mention that Dumbledore gave us a mission that we completed. We can tell them of staying at Grimald Place, breaking into the Ministry and Gringotts, camping, leaning about the Hallows, Malfoy Manor, but don't mention the word Horcrux or the items we collected and destroyed."

"We also can't let them push us into talking about things we aren't ready to share." Hermione said.

"We can come to each other, if we need help with something." Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement. "I'm going to use the time in Australia to get my head on straight."

"I've decided not to go." Ron said looking down and picking at a blade of grass. "I need to stay close to home, with Fred and everything."

"I think that is a good decision. Kingsley has arranged for us to leave the day after tomorrow. The Australian Ministry has located my parents, I am hoping we will be gone less than a week." Hermione said. "I am proud of you, Ron." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Oi. Do I have to witness all of your snogging sessions?" Harry complained and they all laughed.

"What do you plan on doing about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I plan on talking to her about the future after I get my head on straight in Australia." Harry said. "It wouldn't be fair to her or me if I did it now then leave her again."

"Good idea. By the way, she is not happy that she hasn't been invited on this trip as well." Ron said.

"She is just upset and angry about so much right now. I told her she needs to be here for her own family. There is nothing she can do to help anyway. You staying here will help." Hermione said to Ron. He smiled gratefully at her. "What are we going to do with the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"I have an idea." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Percy mentioned that they were going to build a war memorial on Hogwarts' grounds near Professor Dumbledore's tomb." Ron said.

"Yeah, Kingsley said that they are hoping to pour the base before September 1st. They are going to start requesting designs for the statue soon." Harry said. "He wants to get it finished before next May."

"What if we had the Horcruxes buried under to base. Nagini has been disposed of, and we don't know where the diary or ring are, but we have the rest." Ron said.

"I have the diary. I got it back after I set Dobby free. I wonder if the ring is still in the Headmaster's office." Harry said.

"We could ask the Headmistress. She would give it to us." Hermione said.

"Then let's do it. I also would like to ask Neville to help us bury it. He did destroy the last Horcrux." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione both nodded in agreement.

"Um." Hermione bit her lip, "Did Kingsley talk to you about job offers?"

Ron and Harry both nodded.

"I am going to take him up on it." Harry said.

"I think I am too, but I also want to help George get his shop back up. Kinglsey said that he would help to work around it. He said family was important." Ron said.

"I want to go back to school. I think I have had enough of duels and missions to last me a while. Kingsley said he figured I would choose that, but when I graduate, there would be a place for me in any department I choose." Hermione said.

"Well, we better head back before someone comes to look for us." Harry said.

"Actually, I could use some lunch." Ron said.

"And a nap." Harry added, they were all still trying to get over their exhaustion from the past year. They all got up and started to head back to the Burrows.

"Daddy! Daddy! Again! Again!" They heard as they passed by the area Percy and Molly had disappeared to. They all looked over to see as Molly giggled while Percy was conjuring multicolored bubbles. Molly was chasing them and laughing. Percy was laughing right along with her.

"I don't remember the last time I saw him laugh like that." Ron commented.

"I've never seen him laugh like that." Hermione said. "I think that little girl is the exact thing your family needs."

"I think she and Teddy are exactly what we all need. Reminds us what we all fought for, and that we need to all keep on living life to the fullest." Harry said.

They all smiled as the child's laughter washed over them filling them with happiness as they headed on.

TBC


	31. Hogwart's Memorial

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 31 - Hogwarts Memorial

"Oh good, Percy and Audrey are already here." Molly said as she spotted her middle son on the stage talking with Kingsley. Audrey, with Molly in her arms, stood off to the side talking with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Percy had left earlier than expected after receiving an owl from the Ministry. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left to help Kingsley and Minerva finish up arrangements for today. The rest of the family had waited for Angelina, Andromeda and Teddy to arrive before heading for Hogwarts themselves.

"There's Luna and her dad. I'm going to go and say hi." Ginny said.

"That's fine. We are going to find some seats." Molly said. "Bill, count for me. Myself, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ginny, and Andromeda. Teddy and Molly will sit on laps, and Ron will be on stage with Harry and Hermione. What is the total?"

"Eleven. Mum, there is enough by Neville and Mrs. Longbottom." Bill said. "There are four in his row and seven in the next."

"Good." Molly led the way. She, Arthur, Andromeda and Charlie sat on Neville's row while Bill led the way into the next row, leaving three seats on the end for Ginny, Percy and Audrey.

"Percy, I appreciate you bringing me this. I would have been lost if I had forgotten the list of the recipients." Kingsley said.

"It was no problem." Percy said as Professor McGonagall approached them with Audrey, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Minister, it is almost time to start." Professor McGonagall said.

"Call me King." He said before adding, "I'm ready."

"What is she doing?" They heard Ron mutter and they all turned to see what he was watching. Ginny was leading Luna and her father to sit with her in the three empty seats by their family.

Percy turned away and said, "Don't worry about it. There are a couple of seats next to the Boneses. Audrey and I can sit with her family. It is not a big deal." But Percy could tell that Ron didn't agree. "We better go and sit." Percy said placing his hand against Audrey's back and leading her to where her cousin Susan sat with her parents.

"Susan, are you saving these?" Audrey asked.

"No. Not at all." Susan said. Audrey sat next to her cousin and Percy sat next to her. Molly moved to her father's lap, since he was on the aisle she would have a better view.

"Remember, this is time to be quiet and listen to the speakers." Percy reminded his daughter. He knew that Audrey had brought some crayons and parchment if Molly got antsy.

The crowd quieted as Kingsley approached the podium.

"Thank you all for coming to day to remember all who in the past few years and more precisely May 2, 1998 sacrificed their lives for our freedom from evil. We all fought for our belief that all wizards and witches, whether pure-bloods, half-bloods or muggle-borns are equal under our laws. The muggle-borns in the past year have suffered greatly. Many were persecuted and sent to Azkaban, some chose to hide and some were killed. I would like to recognize the names of those that lost their lives. If any of their family members are present please stand."

"Anna Abbott." Percy looked to see Hannah and her father, who were seated next to the Longbottoms stand. "Penelope Clearwater." Percy stood with Molly in his arms. He looked up to the stage and saw Ron stand, then he saw the rest of his family follow suit. "Colin Creevy." Percy sat as he saw Dennis and his parents stand. He listened as other names were read such as Dirk Cresswell and finally Ted Tonks. Andromeda stood with pride with her infant grandson in her arms.

"Thank you. Now with the help of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, we would like to recognize several people awarding them the Order of Merlin, first class, posthumously." Kingsley stepped away from the platform and moved off the stage to where a table with award boxes stood. Hermione, Harry and Ron moved to the podium to read the names.

"Cedric Diggory." Harry spoke clearly, he, Hermione and Ron would take turns reading the names. Amos Diggory came forward an accepted the medal from Kingsley. "Sirius Black." Harry moved off the platform and accepted the medal. "Emmeline Vance." A young man walked forward. "Amelia Bones." Percy heard Audrey take a deep breath before walking up to her father. Kingsley gave her a hug then handed her the medal. Once Audrey was seated she opened the box and showed it first to Susan and her uncle, then to Percy and Molly.

"Pretty." Molly said and giggled when Percy shushed her.

Percy looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling. "Isn't that the most amazing sound in the world. A child's laugh. That beautiful little girl is Ron's niece and the daughter of a pure-blood and a muggle-born. Her mother was killed by Death Eaters, and she and her father have spent a good part of this past year in hiding, but she can be free to be a child now. To run free and chase after bubbles. To dream, laugh and love. These people we are honoring, along with the rest of you helped to create a free world for her." Harry said. Percy smiled gratefully at him.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry read next.

Albeforth came forth and accepted the medal, then he turned to the Headmistress. "Minerva, I believe that this should belong to the school. It had been his home for so many years, and he loved this place so much."

"It will be displayed in a place of honor." McGonagall said as she accepted the medal from him.

"Charity Burbage." McGonagall came forward and announced that Professor Burbage medal will be displayed along side Professor Dumbledore's.

When Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour's names were announced, Kingsley announced that the medals would be on display in the reconstructed Atrium, to allow all who come to visit the Ministry to see.

"Dobby, the Free Elf." Harry announced. Kreacher and Winky walked forward and accepted the medal. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled proudly that Dobby was being honored as the hero he was.

"The following lost their lives on May 2, 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts." Kingsley announced.

Percy watched as Dennis Creevey walked forward when Colin's name was called. Andromeda walked forward and was presented with both Tonks and Remus's medals. When Fred's name was called he saw his whole family look to George to see who he wanted to accept the medal. George shook them all off, stood and walked forward accepting the medal for his twin.

Kingsley moved back to the platform and began to speak again, Hermione and Ron sat back down, but Harry stood next to him.

"The next few medals, I would like to announce personally. The first is to a man who sacrificed everything to protect Harry and see that Voldermort was ultimately defeated. Even though, because of the mistaken belief of his betrayal, he was forced to flee Hogwarts the day of the battle, Mr. Potter has requested and I have agreed that his portrait should hang with the other former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. Severus Snape." Kingsley stepped back and Harry stepped forward to the podium.

"As many of you have learned since the battle, Professor Snape did not murder Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore was dying and had requested that Professor Snape help him die when it was the right time. In fulfilling this promise, Professor Snape not only lost that last person who trusted him and cared about him, but he was alone in his plans to try and help me defeat Voldermort. I have since surprisingly discovered that I am the executor and a beneficiary of Professor Snape's will, and that Professor Snape's will sets up two trusts."

"The Lily Evan Potter Foundation is to help Muggle-borns and their families better assimalate to the Wizarding world and to help fight against the discrimination of Muggle-borns. The Severus Snape Foundation will help mentally and physically abused children in the Wizarding world. He stipulated that the boards for both would be made up of the following persons: the Minister of Magic, the Headmistress/Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Heads of the four houses of Hogwarts as well as the following persons to be replaced by their descendent upon their death, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley. Andromeda would you be willing to act for Teddy until he becomes of age?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Andromeda said.

"Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts was the only place that was a real home for Professor Snape. The only place where he was loved and had loved. I would like the school to have his medal as well."

"It will placed with honor next to Albus's and Charity's." She said accepting the medal.

Harry sat back down and Kingsley began to speak again. "I have four more medals that with the support and advisement of newly appointed Ministry Advisory Council that I would like to award. I would like the Council to come forward, John Dawlish, Bill and Percy Weasley, Griphook the Goblin, Kreacher the elf, and Minerva McGonagall come forward." Percy handed Molly to Audrey and moved to the stage. Percy stood next to Bill as Kingsley handed medals to Bill, Kreacher, Minerva and John to hand out. "Could Neville Longbottom please come forward and join Harry, Ron and Hermione on stage." Neville nervously walked up to the stage and sat in the seat Professor McGonagall had vacated next to Ron.

"Neville Longbottom is the son of two very brave and courageous Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. After Ron and Hermione, Neville was one of the first to join Harry in his fight against the Dark Lord. He readily believed in Harry when many others called him a liar. Neville participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Tower before he was seventeen. This past year he has been a leader among his peers and defied Voldermort at the final battle. In August, Neville will be following his parents footsteps and joining the Aurors. Neville, you are awarded Order of Merlin First Class." Neville came forward and accepted the medal from John Dawlish. Professor McGonagall hugged Neville as well and he went down the line shaking the others hands.

"Hermione Granger is the daughter of Muggles Leontes and Jane Granger. Hermione joined the battle against Voldermort her first year at Hogwarts. My friend and her former professor, Remus Lupin had been often quoted that Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, and I heartily agree. Not only is Miss Granger talented and quite intelligent, she has a huge heart and will readily stand up for and fight for the causes close to her heart. Since the age of twelve she has readily risked her life or worse yet, possible expulsion," Ron and Harry laughed while Hermione blushed, "to fight alongside Harry against Voldermort. In September, Hermione will be returning to Hogwarts to finish her education and to obtain her NEWTs, and after that she has an open invitation to a job in any department of the new Ministry she wants. Hermione, you are awarded the Order of Merlin First Class." Hermione walked forward and accepted the medal from Professor McGonagall who hugged her fiercely. She too went down the line hugging or shaking hands with everyone.

"Ronald Weasley is the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Like, Hermione, Ron joined the battle against Voldermort his first year at Hogwarts. His skills at Wizard Chess, helped Harry rescue the Sorcerer's Stone. He has bravely fought his own fears and insecurities to stand by Harry and help defeat Voldermort. Percy told me that he had visited Ron five times in the hospital wing in as little as six years do to injuries sustained in the battle against Voldermort yet he got back up and continued fighting. In August, Ron will be joining the Auror squad. Ron, you are awarded the Order of Merlin First Class." Ron came forward and accepted the award from his brothers who hugged him fiercely as did Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter is the son of James and Lily Potter. When he entered his first year at Hogwarts, he had no idea of all that would become of his life in the next seven years. With Ron and Hermione at his side, he has faced remarkable things that would bring most of us down, but has always come out fighting. He has been a leader among his peers and adults. I could list all that he has done for our world, but you all know what he has done. In August, Harry will continue his fight against evil, by join the Aurors with his friends Ron and Neville. Harry, you are awarded the Order of Merlin First Class." Harry walked forward accepting the medal from Kreacher and hugging the elf. Then he hugged everyone else.

Harry then moved again to the podium and waved Ron, Hermione and Neville over to stand with him as everyone else, but Kingsley returned to their seats.

"None of us could have accomplished anything with out the people we love, our families and our friends, standing behind us and supporting us. Of course, the first people who really taught me about that are standing on this stage with me. Ron, Hermione and Neville, you three along with Dean, Seamus and the Weasley family first taught me about friendship, love and family. My godson, Teddy Lupin wasn't even a month old when he lost both of his parents, but he will grow happy and know that they gave their lives so that he could have a better one that was how much he was loved. That is the reason they all willing risked and gave their lives. So the people they loved could live a better, safer life. I thank them for that. I thank you all for that." Harry said and stood back for Kingsley to speak.

"Harry, I couldn't closed with anything better than your words. And to quote another friend of mine, 'Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Goodnight.'"

TBC


	32. Luv's Cottage

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 32 - Luv's Cottage

"So what do you think?" Percy asked his father as they look around the gardens surrounding one of the cottages near Shell Cottage.

"The garden could use a little weeding, but it is very nice. It is much better than the first two we looked at." His father responded.

"It has three bedrooms. I can turn one into a library or office. Do you think Luv is to young to pick out the color of her bedroom? I would narrow it down and just let her pick." Percy asked.

"I'm sure that will be fine. It would be something for you to put in her book." His father commented.

"You know about her book?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Kingsley mentioned it. I appreciate that you put so much work into making sure Molly knew who we are."

"I honestly didn't think I would make it out of the war alive. At first it was my effort to make sure that if she ended up with Ron, she would already know and love him and that she would feel safe with him." Percy said, "But she just enjoyed it so much, I plan on adding to it as new people enter our family. You know when the rest of them get married and have children."

"Do you think you will get married again?" His father asked leading the way back inside the cottage to look around again.

"I thinks, I'd like to someday. Audrey has agreed to go on a date with me. I care about her a lot, and she seems to like me." Percy confided.

"She will be starting her healer training in September." Arthur recalled Percy mentioning.

"Yeah, which is good on a couple levels. She is finally going to be on her way to become a healer as she has dreamed of, and the training takes a two years, which is good as I don't want to move to fast. Her friendship is too important to me to rush into something that could ruin it." Percy said.

"Not to mention her father is your boss." Arthur commented.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of what people will say about King or Audrey. What they say about me, really doesn't matter, I probably deserve it, but they don't." Percy said.

"Percy, you have done a lot to make up for your past mistakes. I also understand why you waited as long as you did." His father said, and he did. Arthur had stayed out of the first war in order to protect his children.

"Thanks, Dad. I am sorry for those things I said. I was just hurt that you didn't seem to think I could do that job. I just wanted you to be proud of me." He said.

"You didn't think I was?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not easy going and popular like Bill and Charlie or fun loving and care free like Fr-Fred and George. I didn't become best mate to the savior of the wizarding world. Though, I think with Ron that had some draw backs I'm not sure everyone noticed."

"You mean the numerous hospital visits?" His father interrupted.

"Well that for one, but Ron, well he is trying to live up to all these older brothers. Head Boys, Quidditch Captain, Outstanding students, the best troublemakers the school has probably ever seen. Then he becomes best mates with Harry Potter of all people. I mean to most of the world, he would always appear second best. Not to mention he is in love with a genius. And unfortunately, self-esteem that is something that everyone else in this family but him and me got." Percy explained.

"You felt that way compared to your siblings as well. That is why you understand Ron. That is why you chose Ron to raise Molly if you couldn't." Arthur figured out. "We don't love any of you any more or any less. You know that right?"

"I understand that now. Having my own child helped me understand." Percy said. "So, I think I will put a bid on the house. The cost is actually reasonable, so hopefully I will get it soon and can start furniture shopping soon. Once Audrey sees this place, I am sure she will be full of ideas."

Arthur nodded and smiled following his son out of the cottage. Arthur knew without looking that Percy would take this place. All he had to see was the name. "Luv's Cottage."

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"I think seeing a plane fly, has completely robbed them of the reason why we are here." Harry muttered to Hermione who laughed. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny seemed to be staring transfixes as the planes landed and departed.

"Now boarding flight 808 to Sydney, Australia. Now boarding flight 808 to Sydney Australia." The voice of the speaker announced.

"If we board without saying anything, how long do you think it will take them to notice we are gone?" Harry asked.

"I think will be on our way back by then." Hermione replied.

"Oi! Weasleys, we have to board the plane now. Are you planning on saying good bye?" Harry called out.

"Oh, sorry, mate. Are you sure it is safe to ride in one of those things." Ron asked awed as he first hugged Harry then joined Hermione.

"Safer than anything else I have flown on lately." Hermione commented.

"You will notify us as soon as you get there, and before you come home." Mrs. Weasley ordered as she hugged Harry then Hermione.

"We will." Hermione said.

Ginny then quickly hugged them. "I wish I was going with you."

"We will be back before you know it." Harry said.

"I'm going to miss you." Ron said wrapping his arms tightly around Hermione and kissing her.

"I'll miss you too." She assured him.

"We have to get going. You can watch the plane take off from the windows." Harry said. Then with another set of hugs all around they boarded the plane. The three left behind moved to the windows to watch with amazement as the plane rolled to the runway then took off.

TBC


	33. Firecracker

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 33 - Firecracker

"'Ow does one little person manage to get so much more food on 'er clozs zan in 'er stomach?" Fleur asked as she tried to clean up Molly, while Percy cleared the table.

It had been a week since the funerals, and people all over were working on reconstruction. The Australian Minister of Magic had located Hermione's parents quicker than expected, and Harry and Hermione had left to bring them home a few days ago. Ron had received word the previous morning that they would be home soon.

Percy had been surprised that Ron had not gone with them, but when Percy asked him, Ron said he felt that with Fred's death, he needed to stay close to home for a while. Ginny didn't seem too happy when they left, but considering she wasn't talking to him, Percy didn't dare to ask about it.

At the present moment, the rest of his family was either helping to restore shops in Diagon Alley, including George's or helping to rebuild Hogwarts. Fleur had watched Molly this morning while Percy had worked some at the Ministry. He would relieve her this afternoon so she could help out at Hogwarts.

Tomorrow Percy had plans to furniture shop with Audrey for the cottage he had purchased near Shell Cottage. He was hoping to be moved in another week.

"She is good at that." Percy smiled as his daughter struggled against Fleur's attempts to clean her up.

"I'll take her up and change her." Fleur said.

"Thanks. I should make sure Mum teaches me some good cleaning spells." Percy commented as he continued to washes the dishes.

Fleur hadn't been gone very long when he heard loud bangs and both Molly and Fleur scream. Running up the stairs two at a time, he about ran into Fleur as she ran out of his room with a screaming Molly in her arms.

"What happened?" Percy asked seeing the fear in Fleur's face.

"Sat Molly on your bed. Only turned away for a second. Zen zee bang. 'Er 'and is 'urt." Fleur managed to make out between her own sobs and Molly's screaming.

Percy took Molly's arm and looked at her hand. It looked burnt and cut open. He walked into his room and saw the singed bedcovers. He pulled open the covers and saw several firecrackers on his bed.

"We need to take her to St. Mungos." Percy said as he walked over and pulled Molly into his arms. He kissed her forehead as she screamed and clung to him. Anger and fear mixed together as his heart was pumping a mile a minute. "Fleur grab Woody."

Percy grabbed a quill and parchment and quickly scribbled a note. "Hermes!" He called for his owl. Quickly, he tied the message to the owl's leg. "Take it to Kinglsey. Make him read it." He sent the owl on his way.

"Fleur, you go first." Percy said.

She stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. "St. Mungos."

"Daddy is going to see that you get better." Percy told Molly as he stepped into the fireplace with his screaming daughter. "St. Mungos."

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"How is the work progressing, Minerva?" Kingsley asked as he sat across from her in the Headmistress office when the owl flew in. "Hermes." He said as the owl sat right in front of him, holding the note up for him to take.

When he didn't seem to be taking the letter fast enough, the owl hooted at him with irritation.

Kingsley took the note and began to read.

_King,_

_At St. Mungos. Please come quickly and alone._

_PW_

"I'm sorry, Minerva. We need to finish this meeting later. An emergency has come up. Do you mind if I use your fireplace?" He asked.

"Fine. I will be here when you want to stop by." Minerva said.

Kingsley stepped into the fireplace. "St. Mungos."

He stepped out of the fireplace when he arrived at his destinations. Not bothering to dust himself off he walked directly to the Welcome Witch.

"Minister Shacklebolt." She said astonished.

"I'm looking for Percy Weasley." He said.

"Yes, they took his daughter to the Artifacts Accidents. Poor little soul was screaming her little head off. Mr. Weasley's sister–in-law looked as if she was about ready to faint."

"Thank you." Kingsley said and headed in the direction the Welcome Witch pointed.

As he arrived closer to the ward, he heard the screaming of a child. He entered the ward, and he saw Percy was sitting on a hospital bed with a screaming Molly in his arms. Fleur stood off the side crying into a handkerchief while a healer and a nurse were treating Molly's hand.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Apparently someone decided to leave me a present of firecrackers in my bed. Unfortunately Molly discovered them." Percy said as he continued to hold tight to his struggling child. Kinglsey could tell that Percy was also struggling to hold tight his emotions.

"Have any pictures been taken of Molly's hand?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." The nurse responded.

"I would like copies." Kingsley said a plan formulating in his head. "Percy, you and Molly are moving back in with me until your home is ready."

"I was going to ask you that. We shouldn't be there too long." Percy said.

"You welcome for as long as you need. Audrey hasn't changed a bit of your room." Kingsley said.

"Thank you." Percy said.

"Molly, you need to hold your hand still so we can wrap it up." The healer told the little girl.

"No!" Molly cried out. "Daddy!" She struggled to turn and bury her face in her father's chest.

"Luv, it will help to heal your hand." Percy said kissing the top of her head he held her tight to him with one arm, while he helped hold out her damaged hand for the healer to wrap up.

Kinglsey walked over to Fleur and wrapped an arm around the upset woman.

When the Healer finished wrapping the hand, she said, "Molly needs to drink this. It is pumpkin juice with a couple drops of a pain killer in it. It will easy the pain, but won't knock her out. The hand will hurt for the first twenty-four hours as it begins to heal. It should stay wrapped for three days for the hand to heal properly. The dressing should be changed every twelve hours. You said that you had a friend who has some medical knowledge."

"Yes, my daughter." Kingsley said as Percy got his daughter to drink the pumpkin juice.

"I will give you the written instructions for the dressing as well as the pain killer." The healer said.

"Thank you for everything you have done." Percy said as he stood with Molly in his arms. The tears still streamed down her face as she clung to her father, but she had calmed down considerably thanks to the potion.

"I want to see her back in three days to make sure that everything has healed properly. I should be able to assess the extent of any nerve damage in the hand at that time as well." The healer said.

"We will be here." Percy said and the healer and nurse left them alone in the ward.

"Percy, go ahead to the house. Audrey should be home by now if not soon. I will take Fleur with me and talk with your family. Leave everything to me." Kingsley said keeping a calm exterior, but boiling mad on the interior. "Do you have a guess at who set this up?"

"Ginny and Charlie are zee only ones who haven't seem to forgiven Percy." Fleur said. "I don't zink George is in zee mood for pranks."

"Fleur, I will need you to stay quiet about this until I can talk to your whole family at once." Kinglsey said.

Fleur just nodded. She walked over to Percy and handed Woody to him.

"Thank you for reacting so fast and being here for us." Percy said.

"You are family. I'm just sorry it 'appened at all." Fleur said with a watery smile.

"I'll see you tonight, King." Percy said as he took the supplies the healer left for him and headed to floo to the Shacklebolt home.

TBC


	34. Kingsley's Plan

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 34 - Kingsley's Plan

"Percy, what are you doing here? What happened?" Audrey asked as she arrived home to find him pacing the living room with Molly.

She quieted as he put a finger up to his lips. Carefully he placed the sleeping child in the playpen and led the way to the kitchen. Audrey saw that one of Molly's hands was bandaged.

"Percy, what happened to Molly's hand?" Audrey asked as Percy went about making a pot of tea.

"Fleur had gone up to change Molly after lunch, you know what a mess she can make when she is determined to eat without help. Apparently someone decided to pull a prank on me and lined my bed with firecrackers and Molly discovered them." Percy said even toned.

"Percy!" Audrey gasped as she sank into a kitchen chair.

"We took her to St. Mungos and she was treated. I have instructions along with the supplies needed to care for her the next three days. King said we could move back in until the cottage is ready. I'm afraid we are going to have to postpone our shopping trip and bring her with us when we do go shopping for the cottage." Percy said as he placed a tea cup in front of her and sat next to her.

"You know, I never mind being around Molly." Audrey said as she wrapped a hand around Percy's wrist. "How are you doing?"

"I thought her screaming was bad when she had her earache, but this was so much worse. She has never seen a firecracker before. What if she had swallowed it? They are so small and probably looked like candy to her." Tears began to roll down Percy's face.

Audrey immediately wrapped her arms around Percy as he began to sob releasing all the fear that he had been holding back for several hours. He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap so that he could cling to her tighter. Relaxing into the comfort and safety her arms provided.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

Kingsley was up in Percy's bedroom at the Burrows with Fleur and Savage, when he heard the Weasley family arrive home.

"Do you have all the evidence you need?" Kinglsey asked.

"Yes. Are you really going to be able to talk him into your plan?" Savage asked.

"I believe so. Audrey should be able to calm him down enough to listen to what I have in mind. Fleur, do you have all their belongings packed?" Kinglsey asked.

"Yes. I also believe your plan is a very good idea." Fleur said. After having a good cry once they had returned to the Burrows, Fleur had been calm enough to help Kingsley arrange his plans.

"Well, we better go down and get this started." Kinglsey said.

As they walked down the stairs, Kingsley raised his voice enough to let it carry. "Savage, I would like to have the report and recommendation for prosecution first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Savage said as he nodded to Arthur and Molly in the kitchen and exited.

"Kingsley, what is going on here?" Arthur asked confused.

"I need to meet with your entire family. It concerns Percy." Kinglsey said. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes. Most of them are outside talking to Harry and Hermione. They arrived home a couple hours ago." Arthur responded.

"It would be good to have Harry and Hermione involved in this discussion, could you have everyone gather in the living room?" Kingsley requested.

"Kingsley, what is going on?" Molly asked concerned.

"Just please do as I ask. I only want to explain why I am here once." Kingsley said.

Arthur nodded and went out to call in his family.

Kingsley led Fleur and Molly into the living room. Molly took a seat in her favorite chair while Fleur chose the couch. Kingsley stood by the door to and watched as each person passed him. Arthur took a seat in his favorite chair. Bill, Charlie and George joined Fleur on the couch while Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat on the other couch.

"Thank you all for joining us in here. First, I have a couple quick questions then I will explain why I have asked to meet with you all. I am sure Arthur has told you this is about Percy." Kingsley said remaining standing before the family. "Do you all have knowledge that Percy has a twenty-one-month-old daughter?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course." Molly said.

"And that said child has been sharing a room here at The Burrows with her father?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." Ron said.

"And am I correct that Percy and his daughter were invited to stay here?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes. They are welcome here just as any of my children are." Molly said.

"George, can you explain to me the proper way to play a prank such as firecrackers in a bed."

"This is about someone pranking Percy. It is not like it was the first time this has happened." Charlie said.

"Please Charlie, let George respond." Kingsley said.

"Well, it is quite simple. You only use a half a dozen firecrackers, cause you don't want to cause any real damage, and they must be spread out and placed in exactly the right spots." George responded.

"Thank you, George. Can you come look at this picture and tell me how many firecrackers it would take to do damage like this?" Kingsley requested.

George got up and walked over to Kinglsey taking the picture. George turned white. "Sweet Merlin, it had to be at least four, maybe more."

"Thank you." Kingsley said as he gestured George back to his seat.

George sat hard and leaned over burying his face in his hands.

"Why are we making a big deal out of someone pranking Percy? I'm sure that he has been expecting someone to do it after the last several years." Charlie said. "He has probably been watching out for it. At least, he should have been."

"But Fleur was not." Kingsley said.

"Fleur!" Bill gasped turning to his wife. "Did you get hurt?"

"No. I wish it 'ad been me." She said tears floating down her cheeks. "Molly zought zey were candy."

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped.

"Yes, we are very lucky that the several she grabbed off the bed exploded in her hand before she had the chance to swallow any. If that had happened, someone in this room would be facing murder charges instead of reckless endangerment of a minor and intent to harm." Kingsley said as he handed the photograph to Arthur.

"Where are they now?" Arthur asked. Molly upon seeing the photos had gone white and started crying.

Kinglsey watched the faces of each member of the Weasley family as the picture was passed down the line while he answered Arthur, "Percy and Fleur acted fast and took her immediately to St. Mungos. The healers treated her and Percy has taken her back to my home, where he will be staying until he can move into his cottage. We will not know if there is any permanent scar or nerve damage for a few days. Molly is in a lot of pain, and because of her age, the amount of pain potion that can be given to her is limited. Aside from Fleur, Harry, Hermione and Ron, I have issued a restraining order against the rest of you for Percy and Molly's safety. George, I will have your name removed as well, since you have confirmed to me Percy's assumption that you were not involved."

"I want to see my granddaughter!" Molly cried out.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but until I have the culprit in custody, you cannot. Hopefully you will sway whoever it was to step forward and confess. I will stop by here tomorrow at noon with Auror Savage and the arrest warrant. I expect you all to be here at that time." Kingsley said. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to deliver Percy's belongings to him." And he turned on his heals and left.

A couple minutes after Kingsley left, Bill stood up. "Charlie, George, Ron and Ginny, you are coming with me. Harry and Hermione, can you watch out for our parents and Fleur until we get back?" They both nodded.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"We need to have a sibling meeting. We won't be gone too long." Bill said as he kissed his wife's cheek then led the way out of the house, his siblings mutely following.

When they were all gone, Molly asked quietly, "It was Ginny, wasn't it?"

"I think so." Arthur said. "She was so quiet while Kingsley was here."

"She is so mad, and she doesn't think things through when she is like that." Molly said sniffing.

"She 'asn't forgiven Percy, an' she was so mad when you left for Australia." Fleur said to Hermione and Harry.

"She wanted to come along, but I told her she couldn't. She had to stay and help her family, like Ron had decided to do. I think she forgets that she is only sixteen and can't do magic legally outside of school like we can." Hermione said.

"I also wanted the time we were away to think things through. I want to start dating Ginny again, but I needed to get my own head back on straight before we possible begin again." Harry admitted.

"The Battle of 'Ogwarts was nozing compared to zat innocent little child's screams when zose firecrackers went off in 'er 'and." Fleur said, Hermione moved over to the couch and wrapped her arms around Fleur to comfort her.

TBC


	35. The Siblings of Percy Weasley

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 35 - The Siblings of Percy Weasley

Bill's siblings followed him all the way down to the pond on the edge of The Burrows property. When he arrived at the old bonfire pit, he gestured for them to sit around in the circle.

"How are we supposed to heal our world, if there is still so much discord in our own family?" Bill asked. "We need to talk everything out so we are all on the same page."

"Look, I didn't mean for Molly to get hurt, but you all have just let Percy come back like he did nothing wrong." Ginny said. "I hate him, and want nothing to do with him."

"I'm sure he isn't too fond of you at the moment, considering you're stupidity almost resulted in his child's death." Ron said angrily.

"He abandoned our family, and when he learned the truth, he went into hiding. I want nothing to do with a coward like him." Ginny said.

"Well you may not have to worry about it. I've never seen Kingsley that mad. I think you will be lucky not to end up in Azkaban." Charlie said.

"Percy wouldn't dare to press charges. Mum, wouldn't be able to handle it." Ginny said.

"Kingsley is Minister of Magic and an Auror. I think he is angry enough to find a way to prosecute you with or without Percy's consent." Ron said and Ginny looked nervous by his response.

"So, Ginny, Mum and Dad went into hiding during the first war, are they cowards because of it?" Bill asked.

"No, they had children to protect." Ginny said.

"And by the time Percy saw the proof of the Dark Lord's return. Percy was married with a baby on the way. What makes his situation any different?" Bill asked.

"If he hadn't abandoned us in the first place then things would be different. He should have believed us." Ginny argued back.

"Why should he have believed us on blind faith? We have never given him a reason to do that before. We taught him that he couldn't trust what we say. He once told me that because he was bookish and quiet and stayed out of trouble, Charlie and I didn't watch out for him like we did for the rest of you. We just made him a bigger target, because you all knew no one would stop you from pranking him or making fun of him. I don't blame him for wanting to see proof before he believed us." Bill said.

"When I was away with Harry and Hermione this past year, I got into a huge fight with them. There was the object we had with us that would make us think our deepest fears, but only makes them ten times worse." Ron began staring intently at Bill. "I would repeatedly hear that I was least loved by a mother who craved a daughter, that the girl I loved preferred Harry to me, that I was nothing."

"That isn't true. Hermione has been in love with you for years. Why would you ever think that?" George asked astonished.

"Because it felt that way. I understood more of how Percy must have felt all these years. I think I have always understood, but I was afraid I would be proven right if I ever stood up for Percy against the rest of you. Anyway one night, Harry and I fought, and I left them. I was away from them for several weeks, before I found them again. So Ginny, do you hate me now?"

"You abandoned them?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Ron said.

"And they forgave you." Ginny asked.

"Harry forgave me the moment I returned. Hermione was mad for a little longer, but she eventually forgave me." Ron said.

"Where were you?" Charlie asked.

"He stayed with Fleur and me at Shell Cottage." Bill said. "Right after Christmas, he disappeared again."

"That's when I found them again." Ron said.

"You have really felt that way?" Charlie asked.

Ron just nodded his head.

"And you think that is why Percy did what he did? For similar reasons?" Charlie asked.

"I know it is." Bill said. "Rules and structure made him feel safe because he didn't feel safe at home."

"You really think that?" George asked.

"I know that. He told me." Bill said. "He probably told me several times, but I didn't listen until I saw first hand how Ron's insecurities affected him. Percy is sorry that he hurt us, but he doesn't deserve to be punished like this. And Molly doesn't deserve to be punished for her father's choices."

"No, she doesn't." Ron agreed.

"I have forgiven Percy, I forgave him a long time ago even before he came home. Charlie?" Bill said.

"I started to realize that I haven't always treated Percy very well. He seems to have always forgiven me. I can do the same for him. He never really attacked me anyway. His fight was between him and Dad." Charlie said. "George?"

"Fred chose to fight along side Percy at Hogwarts. He was the first to forgive him that night. Just that information is good enough for me, but Percy wished he could have trade places with Fred. He believed we would rather it was him that died. To me, he had never been more wrong. He stood by me and did everything I asked in relation to the funeral. There is no bad blood between us anymore." George said. "Ron?"

"I forgave him a long time ago as well. If Harry and Hermione can forgive me, Percy deserves no less." Ron said. "Anyway he was smart enough to choose me as Molly's godfather. You can't fault him there."

His brothers laughed at his remark.

"Ginny?" Bill asked.

"I didn't mean for Molly to get hurt." Ginny had tears running down her face.

"We know you didn't. I am sure Percy knows that as well, but he has a daughter now, and what happens to him, how he is treated by us affects her as well." Bill said. "He will walk away complete from our family if he feels that his child is not safe around us. I would do the same."

"I'll talk to him. I'll tell him I can forgive him, and ask him to forgive me." Ginny said.

"That's good. Now we just need to make sure we can get through to Percy, and he will believe us." Bill said

TBC


	36. The Way to Forgiveness

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 36 - The Way to Forgiveness

Kingsley arrived at the Burrows at exactly twelve o'clock. He strode directly up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard Arthur ask.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic." Kingsley said.

Arthur opened the door and let him in.

"How are Percy and Molly?" Molly asked. She was the only other person in the kitchen.

"Exhausted. Molly only slept in short spurts. They had to change her bandages at one this morning, and it took a while for Molly to calm down from the pain. She banged her hand every time she wanted to turn over in the night and would wake up crying. Audrey got Percy to calm down but I don't think he slept a wink." Kingsley said. "Is your family here?"

"Yes, they are in the living room." Arthur said and led the way.

When he reached the living the room, he saw that all those that had been present the night before, were again present.

"Minister." Ginny said standing. "I was the one who put the firecrackers in Percy's bed. I didn't mean for Molly to get hurt. Her being in danger of being hurt didn't even cross my mind. I just remembered the prank that was played on Percy a long time ago and decided to do it."

"Thank you for being honest, Miss Weasley. I have discussed it with Percy, and he would like to talk to you before it is decided what action will be taken." Kingsley said.

"Would it be alright if we all go?" Arthur asked. "We would all like to see Percy and Molly. I believe there is a lot that needs to be said for all of us."

"That would be fine, I have a port key. But he wants to see Miss Weasley first." Kingsley pulled out a saucer and they all grabbed a hold of it.

They went spinning and arrived in a small but neat living room.

"Welcome to my home. Please have a seat. Miss Weasley, if you will come with me." Kinglsey said and led her to the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw that Percy was sitting at the table with Molly in his lap. Audrey seemed to be setting up some supplies in front of her. No one said anything to Ginny, but Kingsley gestured for Ginny to take a seat at the table where she could see what was about to happen.

"The rest of your family is here. I am going to go out and sit with them until you are finished. We don't want them rushing in when the screaming starts." Kingsley said as he patted Molly's head then squeezed Percy's shoulder.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Use these." Kingsley said to Audrey handing her some earplugs.

"She will." Percy answered for her.

Audrey glared at him, but put them in her ears. Kingsley left satisfied.

Once Kingsley reached the living room again, he looked to were the rest of the family was gathered. "Audrey is about to change the dressing on Molly's hand. It is going to be unpleasant, but you all need to stay out her until Percy comes out again."

"We will." Bill said. Fleur scooted closer to him on the couch they shared with Arthur and Molly. Fleur knew just how unpleasant this was about to get. The rest of them were seated on the floor, leaving the old rocking chair open for him.

Back in the kitchen, Ginny sat quietly as she watched Audrey lay some supplies on the table. There were two bowls with clear liquid in them and some gauze and bandages.

"First we need to take off the bandage." Audrey said in a calm, quiet voice. Percy wrapped an arm tight around Molly kissing her head, the taking the arm of her hurt hand held it out to Audrey.

When Audrey started to unwrap the bandage, Molly began to whimper and tried to hit Audrey's hand away. Percy shifted Molly so that he could trap her free hand against his body.

"No! Audie, no!" Molly screamed out as she tried to pull her hand away.

"It's okay." Percy kept whispering to his daughter in a mantra as she began to cry.

When Audrey had all the bandages removed, she examined the hand. "All the redness has disappeared. It is blistered now, but they will hopefully be more healed tomorrow. You are going to have to hold her arm still while I clean it. You ready?" Audrey asked him.

"Yes." He said nodding and tightening his hold on Molly.

Molly let out a blood curdling scream when Audrey plunged her hand in the cleaning potion. Percy saw his sister grab a hold of the table, but he kept still, holding Molly's hand in the potion while Audrey tried to work free her finger she had fisted to make sure they were cleaned. Molly screamed and fought him the whole time.

"Okay." Audrey said as she raised the hand out of the potion. She then moved it to the second potion. Molly cried out but not as loud as previously. Percy saw that Ginny was watching as Molly struggled with the pain, he knew that huge tears were falling down his daughter's face.

Audrey lifted the hand out and patted it dry. Percy kissed his daughter's head and rocked her in his arms while Audrey got the bandage ready.

Molly started to cry out harder as Audrey began to dress her wounds.

"Why . . . why the glove bandage?" Ginny asked quietly. Percy looked over at her and saw that Ginny had huge tears falling but that she kept a constant watch at what was happening.

"When her skin heals, it keeps her fingers from growing together." Percy answered her. "Ginny, there is a glass of pumpkin juice in the fridge for Molly, can you get out?"

"Yeah." Ginny said and she took a deep breath before she got up. She walked slowly over to the fridge and took out the glass. Then she brought it back over to the table and sat it near Percy.

Audrey pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Ginny, "Add three drops to the juice and stir it." Ginny did as directed then sat back down.

Audrey released Molly's wrapped hand and Molly pulled it close to her body as Percy loosened his grip on her. Adjusting her more carefully into his lap, he took the glass and held it up for Molly to drink. Once she had drunk about half of the glass, he set it aside and stood up turning Molly in his arms. The little girl sobbed and clung to him with her good hand as he paced around the kitchen.

Ginny had begun to sob quietly herself just as Molly started to settle. Percy walked over to Audrey and carefully handed Molly to her.

"Daddy." Molly whimpered.

Percy kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I am just going to talk to Aunt Ginny for a minute. You can see me the whole time."

Percy walked over and knelt by Ginny's chair. "Ginny?"

"I'm sorry, Percy. I am so sorry. I never meant for Molly to get hurt. I would have never intentionally hurt her. I was just so angry. I had all these big brothers who watched out for me, and even though I acted like I hated it. It made me feel safe. Then you and Dad fought and you were gone. I didn't know where you were, and Dad was so angry with you and Mum began to get very scared. I remembered after Harry rescued me from the Chamber, and you sat up with me and held and rocked me like when I was a little girl. It was like you started the loss of my protectors. Bill met Fleur and got married, she became his top priority. Charlie was still in Romania. Ron went on his mission with Harry and Hermione and left me behind, and yeah I know I am only sixteen, but I got very scared and very angry." Ginny started to sob harder. "I'm sorry." She choked out again.

Percy reached a hand out and put it on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm sorry I left, but I was angry at the time at Dad. Once I had Molly on the way, I had to put her and Penny first. You may not be the first priority in my life, but I am still your brother, and I love you very much."

Ginny fell out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Percy, "I love you, too." She sobbed into his shoulder. He picked her up and sat in the chair with her and rocked her in his arms like he would Molly, like he had done for Ginny so many times before when she was so much littler.

TBC


	37. Moving Day

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 37 - Moving Day

"You know this would go much faster with magic." Percy said to his father, Bill, Charlie and George as they sat on Molly's bedroom floor with instructions to the toddler bed, small book shelf and night stand.

"We have got this handled." Charlie said.

"Fine, I will be checking on the other rooms." Percy said. "You have Audrey's instructions for the placement of all the furniture. The rocking chair and dresser are still in the hall."

He looked around the room one last time before he left. Audrey did a good job at decorating Molly's room. Percy had allowed Molly to pick a color from several samples, and she chose sky blue. Audrey then decided to put up a picked fence wallpaper, hand painted flowers and birds. There was even a sun rising in the sky. All of the furniture they picked out was white and Audrey had found bedding that matched the room perfectly.

He walked into his own bedroom just down the hall. The room was painted in a dark navy. Percy and Audrey had picked out rich wood furnishings, Audrey even insisted on setting up a small reading nook in the corner with a rich burgundy over stuffed chair and a small table and reading lamp.

Next, he stopped in the small library. It was lined on two walls with bookshelves and had a desk against the third wall. Hermione had taken charge of organizing the room with Harry and Ron's help.

"This is looking great in here." Percy commented.

"You have a nice collection, but you still have plenty of room to grow." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well I lost a lot when my flat was torched." Percy said. "Ron. Hermione, I was wondering if you could babysit Molly on Friday night?"

"Do we have any plans?" Ron asked looking over to Hermione then Harry.

"No." Harry said.

"We'd love to. What time do you need us?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, if you come and relieve Audrey at four so she can go home to get ready. I'm supposed to pick her up at six. I thought we would go to dinner and maybe a show. It may be a little late when I arrive home." Percy explained.

"That would be fine." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Percy said then headed for the living room as he heard his name being called by Oliver.

"Yes?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Can you help her make a decision?" Oliver asked as pointed to where Audrey stood examining the room with Fleur.

"Where are Mum and Ginny?" Percy asked.

"Scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom." Audrey said. Percy knew that Audrey had yet to forgive Ginny for Molly's accident with the firecrackers, and was avoiding his sister as best she could.

"So what is the problem in here?" Percy asked.

"First she has the couch against that wall, then this wall, then in the middle of the room facing the fireplace. Every time she makes us move it, I have to move six other pieces of furniture as well." Oliver complained.

"Audrey?" Percy asked.

"Well Fleur and I were discussing it, and the couch in front of the fireplace is nice and cozy, but it will be hard to keep it clean from the floo. On that wall, it will be hit when the sun is setting, and the other when the sun is rising." Audrey explained.

"Well since I don't want to mess with cleaning it all the time, and I will rarely be sitting on it in the morning since I work, I vote for the rising wall." Percy said. "I can live with it for a few weeks and if I don't like it, it can be moved later."

"Thank you." Oliver said as he began moving furniture to their hopeful permanent arrangement.

"How is it going upstairs?" Audrey asked.

"They are still insisting on putting the furniture together by hand. I just hope they get it done before Andromeda brings Molly over at dinner time." Percy said.

"Maybe you should go supervise." Fleur suggested knowing full well what his father and brothers were like.

"You are probably right." Percy said and headed back to his daughter's room.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"The car is here." His mother called up. Audrey, Fleur and Bill had been helping Percy finish up unpacking Molly's belongings in her new room.

"I think it is ready." Audrey said.

Percy led the way down the stairs and joined the rest of his family in front of the cottage. His mother was talking to Andromeda while Harry was getting Teddy out of his car seat. Kingsley was lifting Molly out of hers as well.

"Welcome home, Luv." Percy said as he retrieved Molly from Kingsley. "Come on, I'll show you our new home."

He gratefully noticed that his family waited to give Percy and his daughter some alone time, before they brought the King, Andromeda and Teddy in to show them around.

Percy carried his daughter as he showed her the kitchen and living room downstairs, then headed up to the second floor. They looked in the library and Percy showed Molly the little area Hermione had created with a child's desk and chair. Molly's books were on the lower shelves so she could reach. The desk, chair and some of the books were gifts from Ron, Hermione and Harry, but Percy figured the whole theme was Hermione's idea.

He next showed her his room and bathroom. Then he took her to her own room. He set her down and helped her to push the door open for the big reveal. "This is your room, Luv."

Molly walked over to one of the painted flowers on the wall. "Pretty flower."

"Audrey painted all those flowers especially for you. Look, you have room to play with your toys, and King and Audrey gave us their rocking chair." Percy pointed out.

"Woody!" Molly called out as she saw the bear sitting on her new bed.

"Yeah, that is the bed you and Woody will share." Percy said.

Molly reached up and pulled Woody off the bed, then together they explored the room. His brothers had purchased some new toys for Molly, and in the closet and dresser were some new outfits from his parents, sister and Fleur.

Molly seemed to really like touching the flowers on the wall.

"You will sleep in a garden every night, Luv, and you don't have to worry about gnomes." Percy told her. Molly laughed at that.

"Percy, all this is beautiful." Andromeda said as his mother and Audrey led her and King into the room.

"Thanks, Audrey was the mastermind behind most of the decorating. For the rest, my family was a huge help." Percy commented.

"King, see pretty flowers." Molly said.

King came further into the room and knelt down next to her. "Yes, they are very pretty."

"Audie did." Molly told him.

"You should thank Audrey." Percy said.

Molly toddled over to Audrey, Woody in hand. Audrey knelt down, and Molly gave her a hug. "Thank you, Audie." Molly said.

"You're very welcome, Luv." Audrey said.

"Audrey, you have an eye for this. I should have you come over and help Harry and I with Teddy's room. We are going to convert Nymphadora's room. She and Remus never had a chance to decorate. My home was never supposed to be Teddy's permanent home." Andromeda smiled though her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I would be happy to help in any way I can. I had a lot of fun spending Percy's money. This could become a fun hobby, and Fleur makes an excellent assistant." Audrey said.

"Well, I left the girls to put dinner out. Arthur and the boys are to be setting up the tables outside. We should join them." Molly said wiping the tears from her own eyes.

"Lead the way." Kingsley said.

TBC


	38. First Date

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 38 - First Date

"Now, Luv. You are going to be good and mind Uncle Ron and Hermione." Percy asked of his daughter as he rejoined Molly, Ron and Hermione in the living room. Hermione had persuaded Audrey and Percy to let them watch Molly all day, so that Audrey would not feel rushed.

"I good." Molly replied.

"Yes, you are always very good." Hermione said to Molly, then turned to Percy, "You should get going, or you are going to be late."

"Yeah, thanks. Remember her bedtime is eight o'clock. She usually sleeps through the night, but keep the monitor on just in case." Percy started to remind them.

"Yes, we know. You've told us twice now, and you've left written instructions with emergency contacts." Ron said. Getting up, he started to push Percy to the door. "We'll be fine. Go have fun with Audrey."

"Go fun wif Audie." Molly repeated pointing to the door.

"Love you." Percy called out to his daughter.

"Love you, too." Ron said as he pushed him out the door.

"You have a very silly Daddy." Hermione told Molly tickling the laughing toddler.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

Kingsley answered the door when Percy arrived.

"Hello, Percy. Audrey will be down in a second." Kinglsey said. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Percy answered nervously. Kingsley almost laughed.

"What are your plans for this evening?" He asked.

"Dinner at Bateaux London. It is a dinner cruise." Percy said.

"Very nice. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time." Kingsley said.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I check on Molly? Ron is babysitting, and I won't get a chance once we leave here."

"Sure." Kingsley said.

"Thank you." Percy said as he moved to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"Daddy!" He heard Molly call out.

"Percy, you just left. What's wrong?" Ron asked as he picked up Molly and carried her over to the fireplace.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check in before we headed out. I did tell you the name of the restaurant?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Bateaux London." Ron repeated.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Cooking dinner. I offered, but apparently Mum has given her some lessons." Ron said. "Now go. Have fun. Don't worry." Ron said. "Say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye, Daddy." Molly mimicked.

"Bye." Percy said and raised his head from the fireplace.

"Don't worry, Percy. I'm sure your mother will be checking in on them as well." Kingsley said.

Percy dusted himself off and checked himself in the mirror over the fireplace. "I'm sure you are right." Sitting back down.

"Hi. Sorry, I hope you haven't waited too long." Audrey said as she descended the stairs. Percy stood up, as did her father.

"You look fantastic." Percy commented handing her the bouquet of red and pink carnations.

"Thanks." Audrey said and blushed slightly. "Let me put these in water."

"Here." Kingsley said as she turned and he handed her a vase with water in it.

"Thanks, Dad." Audrey kept one red carnation out to take with her.

"Are you ready? We have reservations soon." Percy said.

"Yes. Do you want to check on Molly before we go?" Audrey asked.

"I already did. She is fine, probably having a grand time with Ron and Hermione." Percy said.

"Have a good time, both of you." Kingsley said.

"Thanks." Percy said shaking his hand before they left.

PWASB-KS-RWHG-OW-MWAW-GW-BWFD-FW-HPGW-OW-RWHG-KS-PWASB

"That was wonderful, Percy, but you shouldn't have gone to such extravagance." Audrey said as they walked up to her front door. She still carried the carnation in one hand, the other she had her fingers laced with Percy's.

"Next time, we will go for fish n chips." Percy said. "I mean, if you want there to be a next time."

"I would love there to be a next time." Audrey assured him as she stopped and turned to face him.

"Good." Percy smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

They stood there for a few minutes sharing simple kisses before he pulled away and started to lead her on the path again.

"Sunday, my mum is having everyone over for dinner at The Burrows. I think she wants to start a weekly tradition. Charlie heads back to Romania on Monday. I warn you. I think that my mum will spend most of the day emotional. With Charlie leaving, and Bill and I in our own homes, I kind of wonder how long it will be before the others find places of their own." Percy commented.

"Ginny will be there?" Audrey asked as they stopped in front of her door.

"Yes. Audrey, I want for you two to get along. It is important to me. I know that you are mad about the firecrackers, but Ginny is sorry, and Professor McGonagall said she is working very hard at her community service." Percy said.

"I still hear Molly crying at night in my head." Audrey said.

"I do too sometimes, but Ginny is my little sister and I do love her. Molly is still very skittish around Ginny, probably due to her anger toward me when we lived there. But if you and Ginny can get along, that will help my family so much." Percy pleaded.

"All right, I will try." Audrey promised and Percy kissed her again.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"I really had a nice time tonight." Audrey said.

"Me too." Percy said and kissed her again.

"Goodnight." Audrey said.

"Luv and I will pick you up at eleven on Sunday." Percy said.

"I'll see you then." Audrey kissed him one more time then handed him the carnation before slipping inside.

"See you Sunday." Percy said as he happily walked back to the apparition point and home.

TBC


	39. Sunday Dinner

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 39 - Sunday Dinner

"It's about time you got here." Ron said as grabbed a hold of Percy's arm and started to pull him up The Burrow's stairs.

"Hi. Audrey. Molly. We won't be too long." Harry said as he followed Ron and Percy up to Ron's room.

When Ron pulled Percy into his room, Percy saw that Bill, Charlie and George were already sitting there.

"Now can you tell us what is going on?" Bill asked as Ron pushed Percy on Harry's cot next to Bill and Charlie, Ron and Harry sat next to George on Ron's bed.

The three younger men shared a glance amongst themselves, "Did you put up the charm?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Hey, you three. Either tell us what you want, or we are out of here." Charlie said.

"George wants to move back to his flat." Ron said.

"That's a good thing. Right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I'm ready, only I don't want to live alone . . . " George began.

"You're not going to ask Angelina to live with you?" Bill asked.

"No! Mum would have a heart attack. I asked Ron and Harry, but . . . "

"Andromeda asked if I would like to live with her and Teddy. I think she could use the company other than Teddy, and I would like to spend more time getting to know my godson. She knows I want to eventually live at Grimald Place, but there is a lot of renovating I want to do first. Ron and I have talked about setting it up as two flats with a shared kitchen, but that may take a year to fix up." Harry said.

"So I would be living with George at the flat." Ron said.

"When are you planning this move?" Percy asked.

All three looked at them guiltily.

"That soon." Bill murmured. "You want our help in telling Mum."

"Well, if we had gone to school the past year, we would have been moving out anyway." Ron said. "Harry and I would have gotten our own flat maybe with Hermione. Well plans change, but we still want to be out on our own. We need this. We just don't want Mum feeling abandoned or overreacting." Ron said.

"It's been over a month. I plan on reopening the shop soon." George said.

"You are reopening. I think that is great." Charlie said.

"It was mine and Fred's dream. I just couldn't let it die. I was hoping, Bill and Percy, that you would help me restock and get organized. The books will need looked over and the inventory records updated. Angie, Alicia, Katie, Lee, and Oliver have already agreed to help Ron and I build up inventory." George responded.

"We will help in anyway possible. I am sure Fleur will as well." Bill responded as Percy nodded in agreement.

"I am going to help George run the shop in addition to my Auror training and duties. That is why living at the flat would be to my advantage." Ron added.

"Okay, when do you want to tell Mum and Dad?" Percy asked.

"That is why you three are up here." Ron said. "You've done this before."

"Some of us had no choice. We accepted jobs out of the country." Bill reminded them.

"Yeah, but when you moved back, you didn't move back in with Mum and Dad." Ron countered.

"I think Hermione is finally rubbing off on you." Percy said. "Have you talked to Hermione about this?"

"Yes. She is the one who suggested we get you in our corner first." Ron said. "But we haven't said anything to Ginny, but it shouldn't matter to her, seeing as she will be back at Hogwarts in a couple months anyway."

"Harry?" Bill asked.

"I will just explain that I don't feel comfortable dating her when I am living under her parents' roof." Harry said.

"I understand his point there." Percy said. He and Audrey had waited three extra weeks for their first date for that very reason.

"Lets go do it now. If you wait until later, none of us will enjoy the day." Charlie said.

Thirty minutes later, while Audrey, Hermione, Angie, Fleur, Andromeda, Teddy and Molly were spending time by the lake, the boys were explaining their plans to Molly, Arthur and Ginny.

"No way!" Their mum said as she stood up to go back to her cooking.

"Molly, dear." Their father said.

"They are too young. I just got Ron and Harry home. They are not moving out on their own." Their mother said.

"Mrs. Weasley, I won't be on my own. I will be staying with Andromeda to help with Teddy. It something I feel I need to do." Harry said.

"They are all of age. The same age as Charlie and I were when we moved out." Bill said.

"Mum, Fred and I were out on our own already. I am moving back to my flat whether you like it or not. It is something I need to do, but I don't want to live alone. Either Ron lives with me, or I am asking Angie to move in with me." George said.

"You will not be living out of wedlock with a girl. I will not have it. Anyway why don't you ask Lee?" His mother asked.

"Lee eloped with Alicia Spinnet Friday night." George said.

"What?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Yeah. Shocked me too. Apparently they got together the night after the battle. And well, I'm going to have my own godchild in seven and half months." George confided. "Katie is planning on moving in with Angie, but I could make Angie a different offer."

"Back to the issue at hand. You three boys feel that this is what you need to do?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Then we will support you." He said.

"Thank you. We are going to go down to the lake, unless you need help in here." Bill said.

"No go on. We will be fine." Their father said.

"Ginny, can we go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"Sure." She said taking his outstretched hand.

"Thank you, guys." Harry said as they went their separate ways.

"You're welcome." Bill said.

TBC


	40. Grand Opening

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 40 - Grand Opening

"How is it going?" Audrey asked as she made her way to talk to Percy at the register.

"Almost closing time, thank Merlin." Percy said. "Where's Luv?"

"George has her. Said something about testing his product slogan ideas on her." Audrey said.

"If she starts quoting the u-know-poo ad." Percy raised his voice for his brother to hear.

"Daddy is no fun." George called.

"Daddy no fun." Molly mimicked.

"So who all is here?" Audrey asked as Percy just rolled his eyes at his brother and daughter.

"Bill, Fleur, Dad and Harry are working on new stock. George, Ron, Lee and Angelina have been helping customers. Mum, Ginny and Hermione were here, but Mum was having a hard time, and luckily Ginny's and Hermione's Hogwarts letters came. Hermione got head girl, so she gets her own dorm, which I think is good since other then my sister, she doesn't know the other girls in the dorm that well. Ginny is Quidditch Captain, so Mum is fairly excited. Anyway, they are off shopping for school supplies." Percy reported.

"Has the store done well today?" Audrey asked.

They had all been afraid that there would be a large number of people coming just to see George without his twin. It was one of the reasons that the whole family, except Charlie who was back at the dragon reservation, had turned out to help as much as they could the first day. Hermione and Ginny were going to continue to help until school started, Verty had found another employer, and Ron and George would have time to hire someone, thanks to the girls.

"Not too bad. We have done a good business. I looked over their books and if I am correct, the store has done well above average. There were a few who came to see how the Weasleys were holding up, but once they were in the store they liked the merchandise and spent money freely." Percy shared with her.

"Daddy, look." Molly said as she carried a little purple Pygmy Puff in her hands. "Peony."

"Who gave you that?" He asked as he lifted her up and sat her on the counter.

"Uncle George. Early birfday present." Molly said. "Name Peony."

"And she has named it already." Percy muttered to Audrey.

"Aren't they easy to care for?" Audrey asked.

"She's a little young to teach the responsibility of caring for a pet." Percy said.

"It is cute." Audrey said. She scratched the Pygmy Puff and it squealed happily. Molly laughed at it.

"Weren't you the one who thought she was a little young for one only a few short months ago?" Percy asked her.

"That was more than four months ago. She will be two next week. It will be fun, and she will enjoy it." Audrey said.

"Molly love Peony." Molly said.

"I guess we should add Peony to your book." Percy said and Audrey smiled at him.

"That's great." George said popping out from behind one of the aisles. "Peony will make a delightful pet."

"Nothing else from your shop until I say she is allowed. Got that." Percy ordered.

"Yes, yes." George said holding his hands up. "I'll have Angie to get her the cage to keep Peony in."

"Just wait until you become a father." Percy muttered. "Peony?"

"She has a fondness for flowers, and Petunia and Pansy leave a bad taste in your mouth." George explained.

"It's closing time." Ron said as he came out of the back with his dad, Bill, Fleur, Harry, Lee, and Angelina. "Do you want to do the honors?" He asked George.

George walked up to the door and flipped the sign to close. He came back and wrapped an arm around Angelina. "I think we should go celebrate. We can find Mum, Ginny and Hermione and headed to the Leaky Caldron. Lee, do you think Alicia will be up to joining us?"

"I'll floo her. Maybe she will be able to keep something in her stomach." Lee said and headed toward the office.

"We can't take Peony with us." Percy said.

"Will put it in the office, and you can collect it on the way home." George said.

"Who's Peony?" Bill asked.

"See Peony." Molly said showing her pet to everyone.

"Very cute." Fleur commented.

"Early Birthday present from Uncle George." Percy said.

"Molly, can I take Peony to the office, and you can get it after dinner?" Audrey asked.

"Yes." Molly said nodding as Audrey took the Pygmy Puff from her.

"Thank you." Audrey followed George, who had cleaned out the cash drawer to the office while Ron and Harry went to collect their trio of shoppers.

"Lets go." George said exiting the office with Audrey, Lee and the newly arrived Alicia behind him. George wrapped an arm around Angelina's shoulders and lead the way out the door.

TBC


	41. Molly two

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 41 - "Molly two."

"Set the flowers here, Luv." Percy said as they sat down next to the grave markers. Percy pointed to the spot for the flowers.

"Hi, Penny. I hope you like the flowers. Luv picked them out. I'm sorry I haven't stopped by before now. I hope you know that the war is over and we won. We lost Fred at the final battle. If you see him, tell him about Luv, please. She's two today."

"Molly two." Molly mimicked. She knew that today was her special day. They had been counting it down on a calendar.

"That is right, Luv." He grabbed her hand and kissed the two fingers she held up. "Penny, I wish you could see her. She looks so much like you, and her hair is a darker shade of red like mine. She knows all about you and Mama and Papa Clearwater. I have made sure that she knows you and knows that you love her."

"We are having a really big party this year for her birthday. Mum is making a cake, and we are having it at the little cottage I bought, Luv's Cottage. Everyone in my family, but Charlie, will be there. It will be so different from last year." Percy said. "Kingsley Shacklebolt is coming, he is Minister of Magic, and Luv adores him. Andromeda Tonks will be there with her grandson Teddy Lupin. Oliver is coming and bringing Katie Bell. Luv, let slip Oliver's crush on her. And of course Harry, Hermione and Angelina will be there as they are dating Ginny, Ron and George. George has had a rough time, but he trying not to let Fred's death destroy him. Ron and Angelina have been excellent with him."

"Ron has grown up so much, physically and emotionally. He has been an excellent godfather to Luv. George has already given Molly her birthday gift. A purple Pygmy Puff named Peony, she adores it almost as much as the teddy bear, Woody, that Oliver gave her after you died. She has the rest of my family, especially Mum and Dad wrapped around her finger. She had a rough start with Ginny, but their relationship is improving daily." Percy said.

"I guess you know there is one more person I haven't mentioned. Audrey Bones is Kinglsey's daughter. We are dating. I feel strange telling you. A year ago, I never thought I would be on a date again with anyone but you or our children. You'd like her. I don't know if you would remember her from school, she was in Ravenclaw in the twins' year. I like her a lot. Luv like her to, and she is excellent with Luv. Oliver says that you would approve of her and of me with her. I hope he is right. I love you and will visit again as soon as I can."

"It's time to go home, Luv. Say bye, Mummy." Percy said rising with her in his arms.

"Bye, Mummy." She repeated.

They walked over to the closest apparition point to head home. When they arrived at Luv's Cottage, his brothers already had the tables set up, and the girls had cast streamers in the trees.

"Look at all that, just for you." Percy told Molly as he set her feet on the ground.

Molly ran up to the cottage, where all her loved ones were standing outside waiting for her.

"Well there's the birthday girl." His father said and knelt down to hug her.

"Molly two." Molly announced holding up two fingers for everyone to see.

"That you are." His mother replied hugging her grandbaby as well

"Hi." Audrey said hugging him. "How are you?"

"Good. Really good." Percy said as he laced his fingers into hers then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Looks like the table is loaded down with presents." He said as he watched his daughter greet all of her guests with welcoming hugs and kisses.

"Yes. Well you have a fairly large family." Audrey commented and Percy laughed. "Fleur told me about her new job. She is very excited."

"She was the best candidate for the job. She has a lot of wonderful ideas for the Ministry daycare. She wants to teach them French. I told her that she would have to teach me as well. I don't want my daughter to be able to speak in a language I can't. I am also glad that someone Molly knows will be in charge." Percy said.

"That is very good." Audrey said.

"What is that in the tree?" Percy asked of the big papered flower he spotted amongst the streamers.

"It is a pinata. It's a Muggle game." Harry answered. "Hermione and I figured Molly would get a big kick out of it."

"You blind fold someone, turn them around three times then give them a stick to try and hit it open. There is a treasurer, of sorts, inside." Hermione explained.

"Dad is going first." Ron said.

Arthur took his turn, everyone laughing as Harry controlled the pinata. Bill was next, then Percy. George was the first to get a good hit at the flower. He said it was because he was an unbeatable beater, just ask Oliver. They all laughed. Ron also got a good crack at it. Then Ginny went, but she was already laughing too hard to hit anything.

"Come on, Molly. Let's show them how it is done. The birthday girl doesn't have to wear a blindfold." Hermione said as she led her to the pinata and helped her hold the stick. "Now on three. One, two, three." Together they swung the stick and hit the flower. It burst open and beaded necklaces, candy, some sickles and galleons fell out of the flower and onto the ground around Molly.

"Way to go, Molly." Harry said applauding with the rest of family.

"Look at all your treasure." Hermione said as she took a couple of beaded necklaces and draped them around Molly's neck. The little girl laughed as items continued to fall out of the pinata.

"Here is a sack to put all your treasure in for now. Your daddy can help you sort it out later." Harry said and he, Ginny, and Ron helped Molly and Hermione pick up the items and put then in the bag. Molly enjoyed doing the task with them.

"I want one of those for my birthday." Percy heard his father say.

"Luv, do you want to open your presents before dinner?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Molly said.

Percy picked her up and placed her in the center of the table. They all moved around the table to watch her.

"This is from Uncle Charlie. He sent it from Romania." Bill said as he passed her the gift. She tore open the paper revealing a stuffed dragon.

"Dragon." Molly said with delight.

"Won't Woody be delighted to have another friend?" Audrey said.

"Yes." Molly said nodding.

Next she was handed a gift from Bill and Fleur. "Zis is a two parter. I will take 'er shopping for zee ozer part, a dress for zee 'Ogwart's Ball." Molly opened the package to find a small flower pendant on a chain.

"Pretty."

"This is lovely. Thank you." Percy said examining the charm.

"We would have already bought the dress, but Fleur decided Molly should help choose. We don't want to get her a dress that will be itchy." Bill said reciting something he had obviously heard Fleur explain to him in detail.

"Zere is nozing worse zan an itch dress." Fleur said with a shiver.

"Here." Hermione said. "This is from Andromeda, Teddy, Harry and me."

"Books." Molly said delighted as she opened a collection of 'Little Golden Books'.

Everyone laughed when next she opened a new Puddlemere United jumper from Oliver and Katie, then a Chuddley Cannon jumper from Ron with a matching jumper for Woody.

Next she opened a new outfit from her Grandparents as well as a couple of toys. Kingsley and Audrey gave her a little flower box for her room. All she had to do is sprinkle the wooded box with a glitter substance in the magical watering can and little colorful soft artificial flowers would grow.

Last was Percy's present. It was a little table with two chairs and a child's tea set. He also got her some new coloring books and crayons.

"Have tea wif Woody." Molly said.

"Yes, you can have tea with Woody." Audrey said. She knew that Percy was happy she liked it. He had been a little nervous.

Percy moved one of the little chairs onto the table for her to sit as the family began to sing,

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Molly. Happy Birthday to you." They all applauded as her grandmum brought out an elaborate cake shaped as a flower.

Percy told Penny correctly. It was so much different from their small family affair last year. He was a little sad Penny was missing it.

TBC


	42. Hogwarts Ball

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 42 - Hogwarts Ball

"Hello." Percy said. "Welcome." As he ushered Bill and Ron into his home.

"We got owls telling to pick up our dates here." Ron said.

"Yes, they arrived two hours ago and ordered me off the second floor. I'm lucky they let me grab my dress robes and toiletries first. All I've seen of them is when Hermione tossed Woody down twenty minutes ago. Saying something along the lines that all the men had to wait down stairs." He pointed to where the bear, now dressed in a brown, old fashioned, dress robes sat on the couch.

"Where's Audrey?" Bill asked.

"Going with her father. I am meeting her there." Percy said.

"His outfit looks familiar." Ron commented as he went over to examine the bear. "Blimey, this is my dress robes from the Yule Ball."

"Ron, you've grown, but not that much." Bill said laughing.

"No, Hermione must have shrunk it." Sniffing the bear, "And cleaned it too. It used to smell like Great-Aunt Tessie." He shuddered at the memory. "Looks a hell of a lot better on him than it did on me. She fixed it some how, not as much ruffles and lace." Then he called out, "Hermione, you're brilliant."

"You did look dreadful at that ball." Percy commented.

"Didn't have much fun either. Hermione was there with Krum." Ron said. "Twins bought me these, not really sure why. Really not like them to be this generous to me, but not questioning the rare act of generosity either."

"Hey, ladies. The port key is to leave in ten minutes." Bill called out.

"We are coming." Hermione called back down.

They looked up to see the Hermione and Fleur at the top of the stairs. They descended slowly together down the stairs. Fleur looked radiant in a gold gown held up by spaghetti straps. Hermione was wearing a pale pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't until they were almost to the bottom that they noticed that Molly was descending the stairs between them.

Molly had a pale blue sun dress that was trimmed in a slightly darker blue. The material shimmered. The skirt of the dress had different colorful flowers embroidered on it. Molly was wearing the pendant that Bill and Fleur had given her.

"You all look beautiful." Bill remarked.

"Yes, you do." Ron said his smile wide as he gazed at Hermione.

"Look at you, Luv." Percy said. "I'm going to be with the prettiest girl there." Molly smiled at her father.

"Woody pretty too." Molly pointed out the bear Ron was still holding.

"Yes, Woody looks quite handsome. You did brilliant, Hermione." Bill commented.

"Thanks," She blushed. "I thought he should be dressed up too, and figured Ron wouldn't miss this."

"You are correct." Ron said. "We better get going."

Percy picked up a saucer from the coffee table. Then lifted his daughter off the ground. "Hold on to the dish, Luv." Molly grabbed along with everyone else. Seconds later they were all standing outside the gate to Hogwarts.

They walked together up to the entrance of Hogwarts, "We will never find them in this crowd." Ron muttered when they reached the crowd gathered at the entrance.

"But we got here early enough to look out for you." Charlie said as he came up next to them with the rest of their family, Angelina, Harry and Audrey.

"Charlie, what are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked giving him a hug.

"Didn't want to miss the reopening of the school. I have to go back tomorrow." Charlie said.

"What took you so long?" Their mother asked.

"Molly was apparently primping right up to the last minute." Bill said and they laughed.

"Look at you, Molly. Don't you look very pretty." Audrey said.

"Daddy an' Woody pretty too." Molly said.

"Yes, they are." Audrey said and leaned in to give Percy a quick peck on the lips.

"You look beautiful." He said as he took in her emerald green one shoulder gown.

"Thank you." She said.

"Woody's dress robes look familiar." Harry said examining the bear.

"They're mine from the Yule Ball. Hermione fixed them up a bit. Didn't she do a bloody brilliant job?" Ron said.

"Ronald, language." Hermione said but blushed at the compliment.

"And cleaned them up fairly well too. They don't smell like Great-Aunt Tessie anymore." George said.

"They weren't that bad." Their mother huffed.

"They were horrid, Mum." Percy said. "I felt so sorry for him. I would have let him have mine and left, if I had thought they would have fit him."

"Yeah, he was an embarrassment. Hermione, you are lucky that Krum asked you first." George said.

It was then that Kingsley called for everyone's attention and together, he and Professor McGonagall cut open the ribbon officially reopening the school. The doors opened and all the guests made their way to the Great Hall for the feast and ball.

During the feast, Molly sat happily in a booster seat at the end of the table between Percy and Ron. Hermione had thought ahead and brought a smock for Molly to wear so that they didn't have to worry about her getting food on her dress.

They all turned and watched as Kingsley led McGonagall on to the dance floor. Soon others were following suit.

"Come on, Molly, and dance with Uncle Charlie." Charlie said as he took the smock off and carried her out to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Percy asked of Audrey. Together they joined the others on the dance floor. As they started to dance, Audrey was surprised at how well Percy danced, and commented on it.

"Mum, made us learn." Percy said, and she looked around and saw that all the Weasley men danced well.

"Poor Ginny." Audrey said, and they saw that Ginny was leading, not Harry. "Guess your mum should give Harry lessons."

"I'll let her know." Percy said.

Percy spent most of the next couple hours dancing with Audrey. He did dance with his mother, his sister and his daughter, once he confiscated her from her many doting uncles while Audrey danced with her own father and Oliver. After dancing with Fleur, Percy escorted her over to where his parents sat with Bill and Audrey. He looked down at Bill's lap and saw that having finally worn out, his daughter was curled up asleep.

"Percy, we are going to head out. It is getting late for us old folks. How about we take Molly home with us for the night? We still have her bed set up in your room." His father offered.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Percy asked.

"No. All you kids deserve to have a carefree night out. You can pick her up when you come to breakfast to send off Charlie, Ginny and Hermione." His mother said. "Minerva has arranged for us to use the floo as to not wake her."

"Thanks, Mum and Dad." Percy said as he watched his father carefully lift the sleeping child into his arms. His mother grabbed Woody.

Percy leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Night." He watched his parents carry his sleeping daughter away.

"When is the last time you have had a carefree night?" Bill asked swinging an arm around his brother's shoulder as Percy sat between him and Audrey.

"I don't remember." Percy responded not sure of what to do without his daughter to look after for the night.

"Look at Ron and 'Ermione. Zey look adorable." Fleur gushed from her spot on Bill's lap and they turned to see them dancing. Ron had his arms around her waist, Hermione's around his neck. Ron was leaning over so his forehead rested against her forehead as they swayed back and forth.

"Engaged by the time she graduates?" Bill murmured recalling the conversation he and Percy had with their parents a few months back. "Ron's gonna miss her so much when she starts school tomorrow, I will not be surprised if they are engaged by Christmas."

Percy nodded in agreement.

Audrey leaned her head on Percy's shoulder then whispered. "You know. I told my dad to not expect me home tonight."

Percy looked down at her questioningly, a little shocked.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything, but I want you to know that I want to, very much." Audrey said.

Percy leaned down and kissed her.

"I think we are going to take off for the night." Bill said.

"I think we are as well, should we say something to the others? Charlie can get a little rowdy once he gets into the fire whiskey." Percy asked.

"I'll tell George or Ron." Bill said and headed off quickly to find one of them so they could take their leave.

"You sure about this?" Percy whispered to Audrey as he helped her up from her seat.

"Never been more sure in my life." Audrey said. "I love you."

"I'm in love you, too." He leaned down to kiss her again.

"I saw them both. They will make sure everyone gets home safe. At least Hermione and Angie will." Bill said wrapping an arm around his wife as the four of them made their exit.

TBC


	43. Drunk

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 43 - Drunk

"I LOVE HARRY POTTER!" Ginny called out as she entered The Burrows.

"Sh." Angelina growled, "You'll wake everyone up." As she and Hermione tried to maneuver Ginny between them. Harry after helping to get everyone back to The Burrows had apparated home to Andromeda's house.

They were followed by George and Ron, who were escorting a very intoxicated Charlie.

"How could you give her fire whiskey?" Ron growled at his older brother.

"Only a little." Charlie said leaning heavily on George to look up at Ron.

"I guess it only takes a little to get her as drunk as a skunk." Hermione huffed.

"I love you guys." Charlie slurred wrapping his arms tighter around his baby brothers' necks.

Ginny shouted. "And I LOVE HARRY POTTER!"

"Ginny." It was Hermione's turn to growl.

"What's going on?" They heard their mother scream from the top of the stairs.

"Daddy!" They heard another cry.

"I'll get her." Their father said as he headed to Percy's room. Their mother made her way angrily down the stairs.

George and Ron immediately untangled themselves from Charlie and stepped away. They then grabbed their girlfriends away from their sister and pulled them out of harms way.

Surprised by the sudden lack of support, Ginny stumbled back into Charlie, who was unsteady himself. They both fell to the floor.

Ron and George pulled their girlfriends in front of them to help hide their smirks as their mother stood towering over Charlie and Ginny.

"What is going on?" She asked them hands on her hips. "Do you know it is four in the morning?"

They both gazed up at her stupidly. Then Charlie made the added mistake of talking. "I only gave her a little fire whiskey." His words slurred.

"You're drunk. You are both drunk!" She yelled. "Upstairs, the both of you."

They both tried to stand but stumbled back to the ground. George and Angelina move to help pull them to their feet.

"What is going on?" Their father now asked as he made his way down with a sobbing toddler.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." She repeated over and over.

"Molly!" Ginny cried out and moved unsteadily toward her father and niece.

Molly screamed scared by her aunt's strange behavior and lunged away from Ginny. Luckily, Ron was standing close and caught Molly in his own arms.

"Their drunk." Their mother muttered unhappily to their father. "They're not getting any Sober-Up. They can deal with the hangover in the morning."

"George, Hermione and Angelina, can you help get them up to bed. I will go get Percy, I don't think Molly will calm down until she sees him. Ron, are you okay with her for now?" His father asked.

"Sure." Ron said as he paced the living room with his niece. "Percy should be at home, he left the ball hours ago with Bill, Fleur and Audrey."

"Thanks." His father replied.

With one last glance as he watched his wife, George, Hermione and Angelina try to maneuver Charlie and Ginny upstairs, he grabbed floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Luv's Cottage."

Percy was asleep curled up with Audrey, neither with a stitch of clothing on, when he heard his father's voice, "Percy!" He woke up with a jolt waking Audrey as well. "Percy!" He heard the knock at his bedroom door.

"Coming. Just a minute, Dad." Percy responded. He scrambled out of bed, pulled boxers and jeans and a t-shirt out of a drawer then grabbed a pair of drawstring shorts and a jumper and tossed them to Audrey.

He quickly dressed and left the bedroom, Audrey followed him. He walked down the stairs finding his father in the living room.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Audrey said as she made her way down the stairs.

"What happened? Did something happen to Molly?" Percy asked lacing his fingers with Audrey's.

"Nothing bad. Charlie and Ginny came home quite intoxicated and none too quietly. Molly woke and won't calm down. She keeps asking for you." Arthur said. "And Audrey, call me Arthur." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"We better head over." Audrey said. "Percy, go. We will follow you."

Percy nodded and stepped into his fireplace. "The Burrows."

"Daddy!" Molly sobbed as she saw her father step out of the fireplace.

"You're okay." Percy said as he took her from Ron. She held Woody tightly in her hands as she wrapped them around his neck. The bear banged against Percy's back as he paced with her.

"She finally calmed down a little after they got the rowdy group upstairs. It may have helped when Hermione tossed Woody down." Ron said.

"I am sure you helped a lot as well, Ron." Audrey said as she and his father joined them in the living room.

"They are both out cold." George said as he, Angelina, and Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs.

"Oh, Audrey. Hello, dear." Percy's mother said surprised to see the young lady, obviously dressed in Percy's clothing.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Audrey said. Percy had stopped by her, and Audrey had been talking quietly to Molly, who was falling fast asleep again.

"Where did you put Charlie and Ginny?" His father asked.

"They are both in Ginny's room. They can take care of each other, and it is close to a bathroom." His mother replied.

"And no one wanted to haul Charlie up any more flights of steps." George remarked.

"Why don't the rest of you crash here for the rest of the night? We are all to be up in less than four hours for breakfast. Ron and George can take Ron's room, Hermione and Angie, you can share Bill and Charlie's and Percy and Audrey head on up to Percy's. We will see you all in a few hours." His father said and ushered his wife up to their own room.

"Why is it that Percy gets to share a room with his girlfriend?" George asked as they all started to make their way up the stairs.

"Because they aren't going to do anything that your mother would deem inappropriate while sharing a room with his daughter." Hermione said.

"You have a point. Anyway, see you all in a few hours. I'm glad Kingsley declared tomorrow a holiday. Would hate to have to go work on so little sleep." George mumbled, he and Ron swiftly kissing their girlfriends before continuing their ascent.

"Good night." Percy said as he, Audrey and Molly entered his room. Because Molly was still clinging tightly to his shirt even in her sleep, Percy laid down on his back to allow Molly to sleep on his chest. Audrey curled up into his side.

"Love you." Percy said.

"Love you." Audrey replied snuggling more into his side as they both joined his daughter in dreamland.

TBC


	44. September 1, 1998

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 44 - September 1, 1998

"Floo me tonight and tell how everything went." Percy said to Audrey as they stood out at The Burrows apparition point. He had walked her out after the family had breakfast. It was something to see eleven people sitting around The Burrows expanded kitchen table.

"I will. I am going to stop by your home and pick up my clothes." Audrey said. Hermione had lent both Audrey and Angelina clothes to wear today.

"Love you." Percy said and gave her a tender kiss before stepping back.

"Back at you." Audrey said with a grin and with a turn disappeared.

Percy glanced to where Ron sat talking quietly with Hermione by the pond before he made his way back to The Burrows and stood in the door as he watched the chaos inside.

"Ginny, get your trunk down here now!" His mother yelled up the stairs. "Hermione had hers down here before breakfast!"

Charlie sitting at the table, his elbows braced on the table, his head in his hands as if it was the only way it was staying on his head said, "Mum, please don't yell."

"Did I yell?" His mother asked in a raised voice.

"Not at all, Mum." George said sharing a smirk with Angelina, Bill and Fleur. This morning at breakfast after Bill and Fleur had been told of the early morning events, no adult had given Ginny or Charlie any sympathy and it was apparent it would continue until they left.

"Uncle Charlie not feel good?" Molly asked from her seat next Fleur. She had wanted to have tea with the adults while they waited, so her doting grandmother served her up a cup of sweet iced tea in a tea cup. Percy noticed that Molly took a sip whenever her Aunt Fleur did. Molly would do well staying in the Ministry daycare with Fleur in charge.

"No, Uncle Charlie doesn't feel well." Charlie responded. "You sure you don't have any hangover remedy?"

"Most of the people in this house are sensible enough not to come home drunk." His mother huffed at him.

Charlie just moaned and laid his head down on the table.

"We need to be leaving soon for you to catch your port key back." His father said as he came down the stairs a slow, grumbling Ginny levitated her trunk down after him. "Any of you coming?"

"Fleur is checking on last minute details for the daycare. Molly is going with her, to make sure everything are up to Molly's standards." Bill said. "I was planning on spending the morning with Percy."

"I guess I have plans with Bill." Percy said stepping away from the door and headed to the tea pot to poor his own cup of tea.

"Angie and I are going to go home and get more sleep." George responded. "I am going to need to be wide awake when my love sick roommate comes home."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" His father asked.

"Here." Hermione said as they entered the room. Percy saw Hermione fiddling with what looked to be a new locket.

"Let's head out." His mother said.

"Mum, the yelling." Ginny grimaced. Her mother ignored her and led the group through the floo. George and Angelina following them as far as Diagon Alley.

"Come, Charlie. We should be off as well." His father said.

Charlie nodded kissed the top of Molly's head then followed his father to floo to the Ministry for his port key. Fleur taking Molly followed after them.

"How about a game of chess? It will be nice to play someone I have a chance at beating." Bill suggested. Percy sat across from him as Bill set up the set.

They had barely started the game, when Percy learned of why Bill had decided he needed to spend the morning with him. "So, you and Audrey are getting along fairly well."

"You could say that." Percy responded making his move.

"Are you okay with how things are progressing?" Bill asked studying Percy more than the board.

"Bill, I have a two-year-old daughter. Last night was not my first night of sex."

"I know." Bill said moving a chess piece. "But we have never talked about stuff like this before. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I will be willing to listen. I know you are close with Oliver and Kingsley, but I don't think you can talk to Kinglsey about your sexually relationship with his daughter."

"Probably not a good idea, though I did have a very blunt talk with Dr. Clearwater before my commitment ceremony night with Penny. Though by that time, Penny and I were already past the awkward first couple times." Percy admitted. "Bill, Penny and I had a very healthy sex life. We lost our virginity to each other and neither of us expected to ever be with anyone else."

"But Penny is gone, and you are in a sexual relationship with another woman." Bill said as Percy knight took his bishop.

"Yes. A year ago, I would have never thought I would love another woman but Penny." Percy said watching Bill's move.

"You love Audrey." Bill said. His smile was short lived when Percy took his pawn.

"Yes, and what is more remarkable is that she loves me. Last night was amazing. As we left the ball, I was worried it would be awkward, like my first time with Penny." Percy said.

"It wasn't Audrey's first time." Bill surmised as he moved his queen.

"No. I shouldn't compare, but while Penny had a voracious appetite for sex during a good part of her pregnancy, Audrey likes more, I don't know, creativity with the act of sex." Percy confided taking another of Bill's pawns.

"You are a lot more comfortable discussing this than I thought you would be." Bill said taking one of Percy's pawns.

"It's sex. If you are uncomfortable discussing it, you shouldn't be having it." Percy said taking Bill's knight.

"Maybe we should make sure Ron knows that." Bill said. "We do want him coming to us and not Charlie, George or Merlin forbid Dad."

"Dad was that bad?" Percy asked.

"He didn't talk to you about sex?" Bill asked taking another of Percy's pawns.

"No. I figured that he thought he would talk to me with the twins, but he ended up postponing the twins' talk late enough that maybe he didn't remember I wasn't at your and Charlie's talk. Oliver and I had started talking to each other about what we heard, and he must have mentioned the issue to his father. So when I visited Oliver the summer before third year, he talked to the both of us." Percy said.

"Maybe you shouldn't mention that to Dad." Bill said.

"Don't worry. I'm actually grateful. I love Dad, and I know he begot seven children, but discussing the actualities of intercourse with him." Percy said.

"Yeah, it wasn't the most enjoyable experience." Bill said.

"You're not going to enjoy this either. Checkmate." Percy said leaning back with a smirk.

Bill's eyes widened as he looked at the board. "Bloody hell."

TBC


	45. September 1, 2007

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 45 - September 1, 2007

_School bag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_

"Lucy, it's going to be fine. I'll write to you all the time." Eleven-year-old Molly promised her crying five-year-old sister as they stood on platform 9 3/4 with their mum.

"Molly will be home for the holidays faster than you think." Audrey tried to console her daughter. She knew Percy was having a tough enough time with Molly heading to Hogwarts, and she was sure Lucy's tears weren't helping. Luckily at this moment, Percy was loading Molly's trunk. The trunk which Audrey knew contained not only her clothes and school supplies, but Woody and her photo album as well.

The photo album had expanded greatly in the last nine years. As a new member was added to the family, they were added to the album. Although, to no one's surprise, Ron and Hermione as well as Percy and Audrey were engaged by that first Christmas after the war, George had shocked everyone and was the first to marry after the war. He and Angelina eloped the night before the first anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had been next marrying a few days after her graduation from Hogwarts. Molly had been a flower girl.

The next summer after Audrey had finished her training, she and Percy had married in a small ceremony at Luv's Cottage with only family and Oliver and Katie in attendance. By that time Victoire had been born on the second anniversary of the final battle. They had also added Katie when she had married Oliver during the Christmas holidays. Ginny and Harry had a big wedding at the end of that next summer.

Lucy and Dominique had been born a couple years later. Percy had started an album for Lucy at that time as well. Then next year George's twins, Fred and Roxanne were born and Ginny's James. Ron's daughter Rose would be turning two in a week. Albus would turn two in December. Hugo had been born last St. Patrick's Day and little Lily was only a six weeks old. Presently, Fleur was pregnant with their third and last, according to Fleur, child.

"Everything is all loaded. Have you double checked to make sure Royal's cage is secure?" Percy asked as he approached his girls.

"Yes, Dad." Molly said looking down to the cage that contained her owl, a gift from Grandpa King.

"We are going to be at The Burrows for Sunday dinner. When you get a chance, send Royal to let us know you are there and what house you are sorted into." Percy told her.

"Yes, Dad." Molly said.

"Well, the train will be leaving soon. You better get on board. I'm going to miss you so much." Audrey told her hugging her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Mum." Molly said.

"I'll write. I promise." Molly told her baby sister as she hugged her next.

Audrey picked up Lucy and stood back to allow Percy and Molly to have a more private goodbye. Percy knelt down so that he was closer to Molly's level.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

As he played with one of her auburn curls he said, "You look more and more like your mother each day."

"Except the Weasley red hair." Molly countered. She had heard that a lot from her father and Uncle Oliver over the years.

"Yeah. I'm going miss you so much, Luv." Percy said pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Molly said tears in her eyes. "I'll see you at the holiday's. We have a date remember."

"I'll be there with bells on." Percy said.

"I love you." They said in unison then laughed. Molly grabbed her owl's cage and duffle, heading off to board the train.

Audrey and Lucy rejoined Percy, Percy pulling Lucy out of her mother's arms and into his. They waved as they saw Molly in a window waving at them and continued to wave even as the train departed and was out of sight.

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
(slipping through my fingers all the time)  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know_

Percy sat on a log staring at the pond on The Burrow's property. Audrey and Lucy had headed into the house, but Percy wasn't ready to deal with his family, especially his overprotective mother, just yet.

He heard the giggling, before he saw the little red head jump up from behind the log. "Gotcha!"

"I think I actually got you, Rosie." Percy reached down and pulled Rose onto his lap as he tickled her and she giggled.

"You know, only Molly and Rose sound like that when they giggle. All the other girls sound like Ginny did." Bill said as he sat on one side of him. Ron sat on the other.

"Bubbles, Uncle Percy! Bubbles!" Rose asked.

Percy sat her on the ground then conjured up multicolored bubbles for Rose to chase as he answered his oldest brother. "It is because they were the product of very special witches, whose magic was born in them, not through heredity."

"You still miss Penny." Ron commented.

"She was my first love, I don't so much as miss her now, but I'm sad that she didn't get to see her daughter grow up. I'd like to know that she thought I did a good job raising Luv." Percy commented as they all watch Rose play.

"You did an excellent job. Molly is happy, healthy, and loved." Bill assured him.

"I wouldn't trade a minute of it. If I hadn't fought with Dad, I wouldn't have Luv, I'm not sure I would have even met and fallen in love with Audrey. I could have done without the firecrackers, but the last eleven years have been like a dream."

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in itSlipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think Im close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

"Today it is like I have a lead ball in my stomach."

"That bad, really?" Ron asked as his daughter climbed onto his lap.

"Think of not be able to see Victoire, Dominique or Rose for almost four months. One hundred and ten days to be exact." Percy said.

Both his brothers groaned at the thought.

"Ron, you are going to go to sleep with your toddler tucked away in her bed, then the next morning you are going to wake up and she's headed off to school." Percy said.

"Nuh uh. Not us. We are going to let Rose grow until she is a little more self-sufficient then she is going to stay that way forever." Ron declared.

"Rosie, tell Daddy it doesn't work that way." Percy said.

"Doesn't work that way, Daddy." Rose mimicked then she giggled as her father tickled her.

"Cherish every minute." Percy said.

"We do." Bill said, and all three continued to stare out at the pond.

"We should head back to the house." Bill said breaking the silence. "Mum will come looking for us soon." His brothers nodded and started their trek to the house. Rose held Ron and Percy's hand and they swung her into the air every few feet.

Their Mum was finishing up dinner in the kitchen with Audrey and Angelina when they entered.

"When's dinner?" Ron asked.

His mother turned around to tell him that it will be ready when it is ready, but when she saw Percy standing their without Molly at his side, she burst into tears and lunged to hug her middle son.

Percy heard Ron let out a breath before he said, "Three, two, one." Rose bursting into tears and sobs as her father reached "zero."

"Thanks, Mum." Ron growled as he reached down and lifted Rose into his arms.

"I'm sorry." His mother sniffed, but seeing Rose cry only made his mother cry harder.

"What is going on? What happened? Why is Rose crying?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen with the rest of the family in tow.

"Sympathy tears." Ron said as he paced and nodded toward him mother. Rose never seemed to like to let anyone cry alone as Ron learned very quickly during some of Hermione's more emotional times during her pregnancy with Hugo.

"Oh, poor zings." Fleur said as she began to cry as well, Bill went to her side and wrapped an arm around his very pregnant wife. It seemed to be spreading. Lucy was the next to start crying. As his father extracted Percy from his mother's grip and took control of her, Percy picked up his daughter and moved next to Audrey, the rest of the children had started crying missing their oldest cousin. Percy just started laughing, as Audrey, his brothers and most of his sisters-in-law joined in.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers . . . _

It was later that night, the family and Andromeda, Teddy and Kinglsey sat around the fire pit when Royal arrived with the letter.

_Dear Dad, Mum, Lucy, Grandmum & Grandpa Weasley, Grandpa King, and the rest of the family,_

_I arrived here at Hogwarts safe and sound. Professor Hagrid met us first years and took us over to the school by boats. There are only fifteen of us, due to the lack of births during that time. Uncle Charlie and Uncle Harry, Hagrid says ''ello'. _

_Some of the kids asked about what it is like being Harry Potter's niece, like that it is some big deal, don't they realize how many nieces he has? I told them that Uncle Harry was nice and I knew he was a hero to the rest of the world for taking down Voldermort, but my heroes were all the people who chose to fight by Uncle Harry's side especially Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They also went on and on about my grandpa being Minister of Magic. I told them that he was just like the rest of us._

_Then they asked about Aunt Ginny's Quidditch career. Sorry, Aunt Ginny, but I had to be honest and tell them I was a Puddlemere United fan. They did knock you out of the league playoffs three out of five years you played._

_Anyway, Professor Flitwick met us at the school and led us in for the sorting ceremony. He's so cute. No wonder both my mums adored him. I'm in Gryffindor, though. I'm surprised but happy. The hat declared, 'Another Weasley'. I think I heard Mr. Finch groan, why would he do that, Dad?_

_There is only four Gryffindors. Myself, Katia Warren, Joshua Astor, and Cedric Davies. Katia is a Muggle-born. When she heard me last name was Weasley, she asked if I knew Aunt Hermione. Apparently, the LEPF arranges for Muggle-born kids to meet a Muggle-born adult who becomes their mentor. Aunt Hermione is Katia's mentor. Aunt Hermione, Katia said a lot of nice things about you. Joshua is a half-blood. His parents were killed by Death Eaters. The SSF found him in an orphanage, and helped arrange an adoption into a Wizarding family. I told them all about Mummy Penny and our family as well. I showed Katia my album. She liked seeing what Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo looked like. _

_Uncle Ron, you were right. The food is fabulous. Aunt Hermione, I plan on introducing myself to Winky as soon as possible. Uncle George, thanks for telling me the trick to getting in the kitchen. _

_Lucy, my bed is this big four poster, and I have your picture up on my dresser already. I will write you more about it in my letter to you._

_I better go for now. I will write to you all later to tell you about my classes. Uncle Bill, don't forget to write me and send pictures when the baby is born. I'm sure you will have a boy this time. _

_I love you all._

_Dad and Mum, can you write me soon? _

_Love, _

_Molly_

"George, do you want to write to Molly and explain why Argus Finch groaned?" Percy asked and they all laughed and relaxed. Life was good.

The End

_Slipping Through My Fingers (ABBA)_

_By: Bjorn Ulvaeus & Benny Andersson_

_A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. The idea was sort of inspired by 'Crystal' by Kazza and 'The Art of Lying' by Storm Silverhand as well as my story 'The Real Meaning of Family'. I will also have a one-shot sequel to this that is part of the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. It is for LupinTonksLove - The Father-Daughter Challenge. _

_I am working on a sequel for 'The Real Meaning of Family' as well as an idea for an Al/Rose/Scorpius story. I also have been getting into the Harry Potter FanFiction Challenges as well. They have helped me keep writing when I am blocked on my other stories. Until next time - tamara_


End file.
